


Red Swan Record

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angel Wings, Congratulations AOT Season 3!, Dubious Consent, Dystopia, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mpreg, Unrequited Love, Wingfic, mild gore/cannibalistic thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 57,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: Unbeknownst to him, he has already offered his heart up to the stars. [Wings of Freedom/Fantasy AU]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my friend maggie, who loves wing fic

From since they were kids they'd watch the stars.

Least what they could see of them, from the cracks of the dark underground. Those peaks of the night sky that slipped through, when the grey clouds that usually blocked their view parted. Disclosing an illumination they look up to, aspire and hope. 

The constellations, echoing of legends of long ago their people barely recall and no longer value. Destined to work in the mines as they live until they die. Day similar to night, a world of darkness, encased in shadow, they work. The only light the stars they barely catch above or if they are chosen as the fittest, strongest of workers- they get to go deeper into the mines. To where the essential, iceburst stone lies. A luminescent crystal that powers their livelihood and keeps them sustained. They can grow food and relocate the water that trickles down from the mountain from the power of these crystals, this stone. It broadens their view and warms the caverns and dens they reside in. An energy encrusted mineral. Pale blue or sheer white. The rarest form of it is in the formation of giants that not even their metal cutters and picks can sear through. 

The rumors true, that eventually as you cut- the rock's form will be shaped, revealing it to be that of a figure like their own but towering. Almost threatening had it been a living figure surely. And what jewel that is prized above all is the red rock within the 'breast' of such a formation. Called "the titan's heart". Rare and even thought to be dreamt of, impossible. All who wish to live a life outside poverty and enslavement, dream of such a find. You can become rich like the organisers of the mines, who dictate where the workers go, how much they eat and when they can sleep. You can obtain as much freedom as you can ever have in the underground should you find a "titan's heart".

Ridiculous.

Rubbish.

For not many survive to such a depth of the tunnels. Crushed beneath the draining work or falling rock. They work long, for so little. A toiling existence where they live only to die. Even if they did find the titan's heart, who is to say it will not be taken from them by their overseers? Always greedy for more, willing to trample on anyone to keep their way. This way of life has continued since the divine cast them out from the mountain. Doomed to live under the surface, for the surface is not habitable unless you ascend the mountain.

Atop the mountain is where the gods live.

So it'd once been said.

What need do they have of gods, when they are in hell?

They who are the descendants of the previous generation. They never believed or cared of such a thing. Even the titan's heart they didn't believe in. What good was hope for a miracle when miracles aren't true? That is what Levi thought, his friends, Farlan and Isabel too. They were realists not idealists. They had to be in order to survive in this world. There was no such thing as gods, the titan's heart... anything they couldn't see with their own eyes they didn't believe. 

If anything, it was only the stars that Levi believes in.

Even if he can't reach them, he can see them.

A certain constellation he treasures above the rest, for how bright it shines and guides him each time he gazes upon it. It is his only hope that there is beauty in this ugly, cruel world. The shape of this constellation and what tale it tells, not many know or remember, so Levi makes up his own story for it. That he tells Farlan and Isabel. Farlan surprised he'd undertake such a frivolous sort of activity, and Isabel interested in how the story will end.

The constellation looks like wings so Levi figures it is a bird, that's right, that animal they've only seen on old cavern engravings- and this bird is flying... searching- for what? He's not exactly the creative sort so he doesn't know what that what is. But he thinks it's best if they all think of what the bird is searching for. The answer depending on their own desires, their own beliefs, their own hopes.

For Levi that answer is "freedom".

Like that bird, that radiant, shining constellation- he wants to go above to the surface and touch the sky.

To do so, would mean he'd be out of this shitty place.

Nothing to chain him or keep him.

Maybe he would even see the sun and taste the clean air.

It's such a simple and stupid thing he wants.

Which makes it even more painful to remain here; since something so simple so obvious cannot be had by them.

Levi never loses hope.

So long as he can catch a glimpse of that constellation, he continues, tenaciously to find a way out. Planning with his friends and likeminded individuals they come to trust. He becomes a sort of leader to them, this association that desires to go outside. Even if it's dangerous and they can't live outside the underground. It's better to die free than continue to live on like this in captivity. Probably, it is because such a wish was too naive. And Levi had been too greedy, for he could not help but wish that should they make it to the surface, that they would survive. It'd be better, meaningful; they are fighting so hard to find a way out because life is precious. It'd be too wasteful, another tragedy atop another tragedy. If they can't enjoy that freedom they'd fought for for the rest of the years they have. Having already wasted so many of them in the treacherous mines for others; who will never suffer as they have and care not for their dignity.

Levi reflects.

Had it been because of his selfish wish?

Or the naivety of their dream to begin with.

That in the end.

For all their hopes of a day to not be as it'd been like yesterday for them, their parents, grandparents, and all those before them-

Why had it turned out this way?

If he hadn't made that choice back then, if he'd only kept chasing the stars instead of leading the way then-

\--

This is a burden Levi must bear.

Their lives on his shoulders.

They'd planned an uprising. They'd revolt, and with the supplies they arranged and packed, the tools they were to use on the mines they'd use instead to dig their way up and out and see for themselves, if the surface really is inhabitable. 

Should it be, the old dead gods be damned. If the goddesses really do still exist, then they can strike them down; for should the surface be inhabitable they will climb the mountain to see if the lush forests still exist there. Forests where there should be food, water, material they can live off of as dying elders whisper of having been told of by their elders. It also told of in the carvings of the oldest rock though who says their deciphering is correct? Hope is foolish. They'll live on their own outside the mines they decide, they'll create a fairer society where anyone can go anywhere any time they want.

Well, of course there would be rules, this is a society they are living in as they live together. But it would be nothing like the harsh laws and repercussions of the existence they've had in the underground.

That is what they'd aspired for, their band of thieves, rebels and dreamers. 

Stargazers.

Levi should have known something had gone wrong.

He'd been chosen, as one of the strongest workers to go deep into the mine that day. Farlan and Isabel had assured him even if it took him a while to make it out back to them, they could still run the plan accordingly without him. He could leave it to them. They've been his friends, his comrades for how long already? They weren't weak either. They'd start as intended, and once Levi caught up with them they'd all go full throttle. To the surface. Everything would be fine.

They'd said.

Trust in them.

So he did.

But the mistake had not been that.

Probably he could have saved them at least, since he could not save everyone. Farlan and Isabel would still be alive if he had rushed back to return to them. If they'd all been together, the two of them wouldn't have died. Levi would have made sure...

On that day.

Down, down, down, down, down deep in the mines Levi had gone with a small group of particularly skilled and sturdy workers. The strongest of them all in each respect they'd exalted him, for it was true. They needed his muscle and craft for them to continue. To accomplish what none of them could. All unbelieving of the truth. Levi too, even as the only one strong enough to extract it-

They-

He-

Had found a titan's heart.

Unlike him they could not touch it.

They could barely draw near it from the energy it radiated.

Holding it, he felt an abnormal spark of strength within him, kindle and roar. They'd tried to take the heart from him resorting to any means. After his head since all wanted the heart for themselves, but his kicks and fists pummeled them. The worth he placed on this legend not as they placed it. He thought then, if his group of rebels went to the surface with the powerful titan's heart, they could all survive. By its power they could fight the gods that may no longer exist, and thwart their keepers who wanted to keep them shackled. With the titan's heart they will survive, live.

So he'd fought and killed them all, for all had opposed him down in that mine.

Packing up the titan's heart that seemed to only reject human hands but could be bundled up in the dark material and furs they typically wear. Fitting just right in his backpack, Levi had climbed out from the deep mine to find that most of the conflict had settled. Farlan and Isabel as they'd said had done as planned without him.

And so,

The rebels had been desecrated, massacred.

Most of their bodies strewn about the pathways and caverns, needing to be stepped around, the blood seeping- to remind the other workers that should you not work, you'll be punished.

This sinful group wished to go above where it is not permitted.

A reminder.

You cannot.

A warning.

You should not.

A statement.

They'd endangered humanity by their actions.

Levi had walked.

Walked until he found them.

Farlan's body mangled and crushed.

Isabel with her head and limbs cut off.

The dark stone and dirt of the underground darker by the scent and wet of blood. Crimson in catching ways, until the earth soaks it all up.

Worst of all is Levi should have known.

Before he'd left to go down into the mines, he'd looked to his constellation that night. Hoping it would guide him as it always did, to dream a dream of a better tomorrow. But at that time and then after- 

It was gone. As if those very stars had vanished. Killed as his friends and comrades had.

Never did he see that constellation in the night sky again.

Not since-

\--

That atrocity had occurred during his youth.

Older, wiser, stronger even.

Years pass by.

Levi bides his time.

Even if the stars will not guide him, and even if it is only a nightmare he beholds when he closes his eyes. Another nightmare to be held when he opens them to once again face reality. He has not lost all hope.

He must live on in their place.

He mustn't forget the beauty of those stars even if they'd forsaken him.

He waits for his chance and eventually.

It comes.

\--

It's stupidly easy to escape by himself.

The underground caught up in the find of another titan's heart. A false heart it'd been, exploding on the diggers once it'd been managed, not by him but many others- to barely chip away an opening to it. Killing many. The confusion of the carnage and the loss of more skilled and important individuals allows for distraction in the crumbling underground. The mystery of the deaths of before to the missing titan's heart from years ago they will assume had been another falsity, once chalked up to the violence that'd occurred during the rebellion.

He had climbed.

Out to the surface from the cracks in the ceiling he used to watch the stars from. Stars present, seen past the clouds, but not of his brilliant constellation, never, no more, as he rises out into the world for the first time.

As they'd been told it is a barren wasteland, neither plant nor water, or any signs of life adorn the surface. With his tools, his bit of rations, and the titan's heart in his pack Levi decides to journey forth to the towering mountain. Its true height unfathomable even as he climbs past the grey clouds that always covers the majority of the sky from view, when the ceiling of the underground could not.

Higher still, even as Levi feels the warmth of the sun, the true blue sky- he sees that there are clouds even up here. Scarce, fluffy and white. Levi blinks back his dizzied vision as he continues his long climb, the rock like that in the underground so he can manage it. This earth is connected to the heavens. His strength supported by the beating titan's heart, or so he surmises, as day and night are more apparent above the ground, the grey clouds.

Covered in sweat and filth he finally reaches a path, though worn. It hasn't been taken in what must have been centuries; Levi sets foot on it and follows it, down, down down, winding, around and up walking for many more days and many more nights. Until-

A vibrant burst of colour he has to blink against. Used to the dulled and dark tones of the underground, even the face of the mountain hiding it- this sunlit and warmed place he has arrived, where the clean air is cut with the sweet fragrance of flowers and fruit he's never encountered. It overwhelms him.

He hobbles to the shade of a tree he'd seen creatures, animals not like those in the underground of course, nipping, eating at the fruit in the branches. 

Picking a couple of the red and heavy fruit he settles down to eat and sleep.

Resting for how long he's unsure. Content to lie there until his thirst gets the best of him.

He's dirty too, a wash would be nice.

Farlan used to comment on how Levi's clothing was always the most tidy, his living space too. He spent most of his wages on water didn't he? For cleaning and all that; water wasn't really valued for that purpose in the underground. Isabel saying that Levi must come from a lineage of eccentrics to be such a cleanfreak... he'd knocked his fist lightly (in his opinion, not hers) to her brow. Not wanting to hear that sort of comment from an eccentric gal like her.

He listens in, attempting to hear the sound of running water above the bird song; their small feathered and swift bodies he'd marveled at. Trying to get them to come closer by throwing the seeds of his eaten fruit at them. Barely any had approached. As many of the other animals didn't on seeing him. Recognising him as foreign, potentially dangerous. He has to look to the treetops to peer at their interesting forms. Envious of their ease as they flit about in the air.

Catching no sound of water at this spot, and unable to smell it out as he sometimes could in the darker, less inhabited areas of the cold underground. Levi explores the area. His canteen of water empty. When he'd been climbing he'd drank and refilled it from the rivulets that'd run off the mountain surface. And since it's from the mountain that the underground gets water, he knows there must be water here. Somewhere...

Looking as he is, sharply, he is not prepared for the sudden sight of the vast body of water that stretches out with the overhanging of trees and flowers dipping into it. Flowers even on the surface of the water, nearer to the shore. Pushed, by the flowing and coursing waterfall rushing down over what appears to be a wall of the mountain. The sound of it familiar, though it is louder and pulsing unlike the water in the underground. The sound growing louder as he steps onto the submerged rocks, that lead towards it. Across the water.

Levi gets as far as the rocks can take him. Unable to touch the waterfall without entering the water. And swimming across it. Looking down, Levi is amazed at how deep and clear the body of water is. It's cool but not harsh and cold to touch like he's used to. He crouches down on the rock to wash his hands and face. Waiting as the filth is carried out from the spot, he takes out his canteen and fills it, drinks, and refills it. Many times. Figuring he will return to the shore. He can take his clothes off and wash them, then have a wash himself as they hang to dry.

Levi would rise to do that but he notices.

A band of birds flying, fleeting and quick. Their song high and almost joyous. There's many of them here. Swooping about. Some even to his amazement, land about him. Perched curiously and without the caution of before. Atop his shoulders and an arm. Levi peers down at them from beneath his hood in similar curiosity. Seeing up close the texture of their feathers, the curve of their wings. Feeling how light their bodies are, unnoticeable even had it not been for the sight of their caught motion, the slight prick of their toes.

They fly away as he harshly flinches, blinking back against the sudden emergence of light from beneath the waterfall. The break in the flow of sound. His arm drawn up to shield his vision, flooded with a radiance he knows.

Bright like the stars.

A figure bursting out from the flow of falling water.

Those birds of before flying out and about, expertly avoiding the droplets of water flickering from the unfolding, pure white wings, giving a flap, another, before resting on the air about him. A person, clad in white matching to his wings; had it not been for the water that makes the material cling to his skin. His brown hair, flicked at. Water flying from damp locks as they are knocked at by his slender fingers.

Green eyes as green as the flourishing foliage surrounding them. Levi cannot decide between them and this adolescent's... wings... which is more beautiful?

Everywhere Levi looks of him-

Levi wonders, has he lost his mind?

Is he dreaming?

Did he really die back in the underground, at the foot of the mountain, and this is simply a hallucination before his death?

It would make sense and yet it wouldn't, though he'd heard of them only once before. This sort of being, if not a god then another of the divine.

An angel.

That is what is before him, floating above the water with his white wings. Spread out, magnificent and ethereal. Shimmering a gold and a light that is as warm as the gentle sunlight, how natural yet ephemeral he looks all at once, between the blue sky, the blue water.

A hand held out to one of the many flying about birds, them singing around him. The source of their comfort, surely his glorious wings, his equally interested and charmed smile. As a few more hop onto his arm to peer at him. An odd bird.

With a slight lift of his arm they flutter off, circling back around him as he gives a little shake. The water dripping, drying from him. This angel reaches to wring out the skirt of his robe, his hanging legs, long and bare like his feet. Everything about him, human except his wings, his painful beauty. Levi deciding that even with how lovely his wings are, his lovely eyes, all compliment his pretty face. Long eyelashes, pink lips. Had Levi not been able to see through this youth's clothing from the water- by his curves and face Levi may had mistaken him for a woman instead-

The birds around the angel pause in their song, switching to clipped chirping. Causing the youth to wipe the last of the water from his blinking eyes, pushing away his hair, and having wrung enough out from his clothes- the youth finally looks around him and sees-

"A monster!" 

The youth exclaims, his peaceful, happy expression of before vanquished as he glares over at Levi, suddenly determined and reckless as he hurtles forth. Flying towards him.

"Don't worry my friends I'll get him!" he's saying to the birds, drawn back behind him, highly chirping. Levi unprepared for what happens next.

Amazed as he can see even closer, the beautiful features of this angel as that very angel-

Pushes Levi into the water.

\--

"Please forgive me sir!"

Is what this angel is saying, with his head bowed. Looking like a scolded child rather than a divine being.

Most of Levi's clothes are strewn about the branches of trees and rocks to hang dry. His boxers kept on for the sake of decency he supposes. And because he'd kicked or pulled off a good deal of his clothes to be lighter to get to the surface of the water so he wouldn't drown. With his hood gone, and the bulk of his clothes off him. This angel had realised he was not a monster, but actually a life form similar to him.

Least in looks... Levi supposes.

He's eating some fruit this angel had flown up to into the trees to get him, as part of his apology.

Levi is sitting up on a boulder, enjoying the warm sun drying his skin. As well as the way the sunlight makes the wings of this angel shine, the beauty of them enough of an apology he supposes since when he stops looking at them he's looking at-

"I mistook you for something dangerous. Those children were very mischievous and lied to me! They said you were a monster but looking at you... uhm..."

"I ain't?" Levi quips, curious on what this angel perceives as dangerous.

The angel nods.

"That is right!"

"Those children?"

"Ah! The birds, sir..."

"So they are called birds huh..." Levi muses, glad that he knows that at least. He finishes up the yellow fruit, similar shape to the red one.

"What are you then? Are you a bird too?" Levi decides to finally ask, figuring there's no harm to it.

"Huh? A bird? Me?" what Levi has been calling an angel says, almost alarmed that Levi either knows or doesn't know. The maybe bird flutters his wings, hiding behind them briefly.

"I am not a bird sir, though I can understand why you might think that since I can fly... my clan is a descendant of the goddesses which is why we have wings."

"So?" Levi coaxes.

"So..." the not bird says.

"...you are what is called an 'angel'?" Levi supplies, looking nonchalant about the angel's wings spreading out in delight at his answer, the angel nodding, "Yes! That's correct!"

"Alright angel," Levi says, folding his arms as he continues to look down at him, "You got a name or should I keep calling you that?"

The smile Levi receives at that inquiry is one he'd not been prepared for, as dizzying as the bright warm light of the sun had been on him first encountering it.

"Yes! My name is Eren Yeager. I think it's best if you call me Eren rather than 'angel' sir."

"Got it Eren," Levi says, his palms hot and sweaty, he feels he should go wash them off- as his heart feels like it's doing somersaults in his breast as this angel- _Eren_ beams at him for calling him by name.

"And what is yours sir? May I call you by your name as well?"

Levi seems taken aback by that, but that is the natural order of shit wasn't it? You ask for someone's name so they're going to ask yours.

"I'm Levi. Just Levi, nothing else."

"I see... Levi..." Eren starts, something missing by the contemplative dip in his brow, he nods to himself, a fist to his palm, "then Mr Levi I have a question for you."

"What is it Eren?" Levi replies, liking the way Eren's name sounds and feels on his tongue, and how lovely Eren's expression is when he says it.

"I'm curious sir," Eren starts, Levi near falling off the rock he'd been sitting on as he's asked-

"What are you?"

\--

Eren has heard of humans but they are not called that in the heavens.

They are simply known as 'the banished' and thought to have lost their humanoid form given they live beneath ground. The 'banished' or as Levi has taught him- 'humans' are taught as well that they cannot survive outside the underground. So it's rather miraculous that he's made it this far... Eren understanding as he explains that he too is also an exception... angels cannot leave the top of the mountain yet here he is. The both of them in a sort of limbo, an untouched no man's land that is between the desolate surface and the blessed paradise above. Like humans are forbidden to leave the underground, angels are forbidden to leave the heavens. It is blasphemous.

Leaving Levi to wonder.

"Why are you here then?"

"Huh?" Eren says, like he didn't think he'd be asked that. Eren so far had been talking Levi's ear off. Asking about where he's from, what the underground is like. Why all his clothes are black, what foods he eats, what sort of songs he enjoys, what fables they have in the underground, mentioning how when he saw Levi's digger's gloves he'd figured Levi's fingers would be like claws to match...

Almost giving Levi no leeway to ask questions about Eren, Levi musing if that might be Eren's true objective. Not to learn more about him but simply to keep Levi from learning about himself. Levi seeing he's wrong, as Eren sinks into thought. A melancholy about him Levi had not been expecting given his open interest so far.

"Did you get kicked out?" Levi asks, bluntly. Kicking himself on the inside, that perhaps by being too straightforward he would hurt Eren's feelings; unbury something he shouldn't.

And it wasn't like Eren wasn't telling him nothing. These few weeks they'd spent together here in this forest, this bountiful wilderness- Eren had taught him a lot. What plants he can eat. What the animals are called. In which direction they can either go up or down the mountain. 

Eren almost carefully, steadily, trying to get him to open up while not opening up himself.

That is what has bothered Levi.

Yet-

"No," Eren says, his big and pretty green eyes usually on Levi when he speaks to him, turned away as he seems to be looking far far away, "I left by my own choice."

"So like me huh, what? Place ain't as nice as all the old fogies have been rattling on about?"

Eren's smile is slight and almost pained. Levi frowns, suddenly as serious as his typically stoic expression suggests.

"What's the matter? You ain't gotta tell me if you don't want to," Levi assures him, wanting Eren to wipe away that almost void, saddened twinge hinged on all his features.

"No, I should tell you sir since... this whole time I've been wanting..."

And suddenly all those features are hopeful, longing, turned over to him. As lovely as ever. 

The two of them have been resting beneath the shade of a tree, since sometimes the sunlight is too much for Levi to handle. Levi coming to understand it's a wasted effort with Eren this close. Drawing nearer as he leans in towards him. His white wings curling forward, to encase Levi in them. What Eren has done before so he won't leave an inquiry he's particularly interested in having answered, unanswered. Or even hiding behind them, when Levi makes a remark that'd embarrassed him. Usually about his looks. Hiding his flushed cheeks and long fluttering lashes, for the better Levi had surmised. Only once running a hand over Eren's pretty and soft white feathers when he'd shut himself away. Too shy.

Levi shuddering as he'd done so. Unable to let himself do it again. Thinking how dirty his hands are, to touch Eren like this. Eren's pretty wings, hiding away his pretty face.

That pretty face so close to his right now.

Eren's hands pressed to his shoulders, the fur of his cloak lining them. Eren peering at him, wanting to tell him something, torn between doing so and not. 

Levi swallows, wondering if he can manage to tell Eren to hurry up and say it- whatever it is already, because otherwise, with him close like this, his mouth, his body, his wings caging him in in this space usually reserved only for Eren. Levi really wants to-

"The truth is Mr Levi... I've been hoping if you could guide me down... to the underground."

Levi is taken aback, it barely showing on his face but Eren catches it by the hitch of his shoulders. Then Levi's hands at his wrists, holding them, as if to stop him from going by that action alone.

"Why do you wanna go there Eren?" Levi asks, a cold fury underlying in his tone. Eren's turn to be taken aback. Unsure of Levi's sudden anger. Eren truthful, almost desperate.

"It's a very important task! There's something I must retrieve from there!" 

Eren replies, reflecting. That perhaps Levi is upset because, as he didn't like the underground. And from what Levi had told him and what Eren already knows, it isn't a good place. It's dangerous. Complicated. Far from home, from heaven.

Dirty.

Levi is thinking. The underground is too dirty for someone like Eren. Levi's jaw clenching as he tries to picture it, Eren with his white wings, descending down into the damp and dark underground. A violent revulsion fills Levi's entire being at the idea.

"I get it. So this whole time you've been asking me about it is because you wanna go there? That it?"

"Yes..." Eren says, almost morose, chided, then- "I wanted to know more about you too sir, but I have to fulfill this duty. If I don't no one else will... no one else can... I have to do it..!"

Eren's sudden ferocity like fire, even his skin is hot to touch. Levi sure his touch is matching, with his quickening heartbeat as Eren glares at him, not backing down.

Levi sighs.

Trying to cool his head, he draws out and up from Eren's hands, his semi folded wings fluttering open as Levi stands up. Eren rising with him, suddenly puzzled.

"If you're that set on going I can't have you going into that shithole alone. I'll take you there Eren."

Eren's baffled face is almost worth what would no doubt be a hellish return trip.

"Ha...?"

Levi is confused at Eren's confusion.

"Ain't you the one who just said you need to go to the underground? And that you want me to guide you there? And you've been making all nice with me because you want me to help you?"

"That's... true..." Eren trails, a look of bewilderment still gripping him as Levi feels his patience reaching its limit.

"Then what the hell is the problem?"

Levi would have remained, thoroughly and totally pissed off but Eren leans forward suddenly. Clasping Levi's hands in his in a shake, "Ah! No! Thank you very much Mr Levi! But you don't have to go all the way back to the underground with me! You did escape from it after all! And even managed to turn into this form! I can't ask of you to turn back into a monster for me..."

Catching his breath, Eren continues.

"Uhm, so long as you show me where the entrance is I should be okay on my own!"

It seems there's some confusion on what Levi's journey had been like but Levi doesn't have the energy nor does he want to spend the time explaining every little thing to Eren.

So he goes along with it.

"It's fine. I don't mind. If I go all the way with you, I can protect you. It's pretty dark down there. You'll definitely get lost."

Actually, Levi considers looking over Eren's wings. Practically always glowing, shining. Evermore brilliant beneath the light yet radiant on their own. Eren might be able to light his own way. Even so. Levi holds at the hands Eren had clasped to shake, a grip about them firm and unrelenting as he insists.

"I will go with you. With me by your side there's nothing to worry about Eren."

If Levi has anything else to say, the words are a knocked about unrecognisable tangle in his brain as Eren's hands grip his back. A smile as radiant as his expanding wings is shown. All for Levi.

"Understood. We shall go together then. You have my thanks, Mr Levi!"

"It's the least I can do since you spared my life," Levi teases, speaking back on their meeting. Eren flushing a lovely colour on the reminder. Levi suddenly shut out as Eren hides behind his wings.

\--

After they've packed up provisions of fruit, vegetables, herbs and fish (Eren not keen on Levi trying his hand on eating the other animals, especially the birds, they're his friends or something Eren insists) and Levi has gone over how his climb before went. Eren tries to convince Levi to allow him to carry some of the load. 

"I'm not so weak! Look!" Eren insists, as to Levi's surprise (Eren is always surprising him, be it him doing some truly dumbass shit or overly cute, in Levi's opinion, shit) Eren's arms come in around his torso as Eren holds him to him and-

Attempts to pick him up and take him into the air with him. Levi honestly would have been delighted if Eren could but even if Eren isn't so weak. Levi is rather heavy.

"Oh!" Eren starts in frustration, "Why can't you even budge?!" he's flapping his wings very hard yet can't even get Levi's feet off the ground.

"Please take off the packs then sir! I shall show you for sure!" Eren is saying, rather huffily. Almost forgetting that it was one of the bundles he'd wanted to help out with and carry, and it was not Levi himself he'd been set on carrying.

Levi takes off all the packs. Some of his tools and weaponry too. Along with his heavy cloak. 

With all that off Eren manages with much effort, to lift him up a foot from the ground. And fly what had to have been no more than a couple seconds.

Sweat across his brow as he regards Levi almost angrily, like it's his fault, "Why can't you come up with me?! I know you don't have wings but I'm taller than you! So why...." Eren is pouting. Still floating up in the air as he contemplates rather annoyed. What the issue really is.

As he seems to calm down a little from his burst of temper, Eren explains why he's so vexed.

"I was just thinking in case you slipped from the cliff or if the way wasn't too far down, you could fly with me to the surface..."

"I don't think that's going to happen," Levi says, looking over their luggage too. Eren might be able to carry some of it but Levi rather he doesn't. Preferring Eren to be as carefree as he is, and absolutely mobile in the sky. It's safer for him. Levi watches in wonder as Eren drifts about upon his wings, a slight flap here and there to keep him up or in place.

"I'm rather good at flying too," Eren says, then looking like he rather not boast even if he does want to tell the truth, "It's odd."

"It's alright Eren. I am curious what it must be like to fly. Why don't you give me a demonstration?"

"Demonstration?" Eren echoes.

"Yeah. A live show. Make it good why don't you?" Levi replies, finding a boulder to sit on so he has a better, and higher angle. His interest, while genuine anyway, seems to lift up Eren's spirits. Who by Levi's encouragement, nods in agreement, most joyously proclaiming- "Yes sir! I'll show you how it's done! Please look at me!"

Levi unable to take his eyes off him.

Eren takes to the sky, rushing up higher than Levi even thought possible. Disappearing momentarily above the clouds before diving, and gliding back down at a tilt. Turning and swooping around so Levi may see his spreading, soaring wings at various degrees. Vibrant beneath the sunlight, against the blue sky, around the green trees, across the sparkling water.

Levi feeling the gust of wind that billows with his movement when Eren flies past him, once, twice. Many times over. Eren smiling at Levi as Levi can only look after him with that same wonder as he'd felt on seeing the birds the first time, then Eren's wings. Eren.

Eren after showing him some tricks, some twirls, a dance it seems like- he settles down and lands onto the rock Levi is sitting on. Breathless, his hair tumbled and short exhilarated breath likewise. Grinning ear to ear, Eren asks him- "What do you think? Did you like it sir?"

Eren is adorable.

So pretty.

Levi looks up Eren's long legs, his slim body. Over Eren's pretty face, his pretty wings. Unfurled. Presented. Eren showing them off to him. An ache reaching, clawing its way through Levi the longer he looks Eren over. 

"Not bad," he manages to say. Eren accepting the words, however brief and shallow they seem in comparison to what Levi has been allowed to see.

Eren's hands clasp behind him, as he leans forward to look down at Levi. A bit of his hair sticking to his sweaty, rosy cheek.

"Thank goodness sir."

He draws back up as he licks at his lips, obviously thirsty. Levi pushes off the boulder to find his canteen. Giving it to Eren to drink from. Eren wiping with the back of his hand, his moist lips. Glistening from the water when he's had his fill.

"Thank you sir. Do you think we should postpone our trip till the morning?" Eren suggests, the red and orange horizon behind him from where he stands beginning to bleed through the trees. Levi nods.

"Tomorrow then."

\--

The night sky stretches out above them.

More stars and constellations than Levi had ever considered possible, from the glimpses he and Farlan and Isabel had had in the underground. Its beauty a wonder too. Incomparable Levi thinks, to the beauty lying next to him as they peer at the stars above. Lying across some blankets on the cooled grass. Safe to sleep out in the open like this. This tranquil cubby in the mountain much like the paradise above Eren admits. Paradi would be exactly like this if angels did not reside there... and also...

"A war?" Levi reiterates, wondering if he'd heard wrong.

Eren glancing over to him, "Yes. It is the reason I must go to the underground."

Levi considers this.

"Is there something there... like some weapon you're hoping to find to defeat the enemy?" Levi asks, knowing he knows nothing.

Eren seems both amused and downfallen by his remark, "No, nothing as extravagant as that. I'm not so important, nor do I think such a weapon exists though... I guess what I seek could be made into a weapon."

"I see," Levi says, "Who are you at war with?"

Eren points up to the stars.

"The goddesses."

Levi doesn't bother to repeat that, his stunned silence enough.

"Hey. Are you serious?"

The furrow of Eren's brow is puzzled that Levi does not understand.

"We have been at war with them my whole life. They seek to destroy our paradise."

That's weird. Levi thinks. Asking. Feeling actually, like Eren with his thousand questions.

"Why is that? Aren't you guys on the same team?"

"We once were probably," Eren muses, "that was before I was born I think. The gods don't like how there's angels still living on this planet. They think we should all ascend higher than the heavens like they did long ago... so I've been taught."

So if gods were asking angels to ascend higher, that would mean angels are gods right? 

Wait, there's a place higher than heaven?

Sounds bullshit complicated.

"Why don't you angels want to join them?"

Eren's tone is haughty, almost annoyed that Levi would side with the enemy.

"Why should they get to decide what we do? Just because they came before us?"

Levi can understand that, such sentiment drove him out from the underground, and kept killing the rest of them there. What's left of humanity.

"We're perfectly happy the way we are, where we are..." Eren replies, despite that it almost sounds unsure, "Don't you like how your body is right now Mr Levi? Or do you want to return to your other form?" the misconception carries on to even here.

"Oh. I'm fine like this Eren. But, I wouldn't mind having wings like yours. What do you think? Think I'd be able to fly if I had 'em?" Levi runs the back of his knuckles across the inside of Eren's wing. Feeling and seeing Eren shudder. That ache from before, a returning throb turning to a tearing, clutching inside him. Especially with Eren looking at him as he is, suddenly, as if he wants Levi to repeat what he'd just said, again, again.

"I think it'd be wonderful sir. Perhaps if you come with me to the heavens you shall gain some," Eren suggests, a soft smile on his soft lips. Wings... Levi already knows that won't be so. Eren misunderstanding. Thinking in the underground they're all a bunch of beasts or monsters or something with fangs and claws. Thinking Levi looks like he does now because of his climb. That the air and the light had transformed him. Before, Levi had merely not bothered to tell Eren the reality since it'd been cute, his misconceptions. But this... it's actually bittersweet.

If he could have wings like Eren and fly... high up with him into the sky. Levi thinks there'd be no greater joy.

Well, that's not entirely true.

There's another great joy to have with Eren. A different sort of flight they can engage in together. If Eren so wants it, like Levi wants-

"How about this. If we make it back together we'll see about that," Levi allows himself to say, knowing it a foolish hope. Just like he'd been hoping all this time, with nothing in his way, to see once more that dazzling constellation from his youth. That he'd always gaze at from the underground.

He points to where it should be.

Eren following his line of motion.

Levi changing the topic.

"Right there, there used to be an array of stars I always looked up at from the underground. It ain't there no more. Is that on account of this war you angels and gods are having?"

Eren looks up at the sky, to the spot where Levi is pointing to. His expression curious then empty. Like a sudden shift from light to dark. In a blink of an eye it occurs. Levi allows his hand to drop, reaching it over across Eren's splayed out wing. Reaching towards him.

"Hey," Levi starts, worriedly, unsure by this reaction. About to touch at Eren's cheek. Eren's face devoid of anything when suddenly Eren seems to snap out of it. That weird trance gone and once more his eyes alight and shifting to look over. Unnoticing of Levi's retracted hand.

"I-I'm sorry what were you saying?"

Levi doubles back, "If we make it out of the underground with that thing you need or whatever. I'm going to go home with you."

Eren is delighted by that, "Yes, please come with me. I'll be sure to have everyone recognise you as a hero since you'll be the banished who helped me find the titan's heart."

Comfortable lying here next to Eren as they contemplate the journey ahead, Levi didn't consider-

"Did you say... the titan's heart?"

"Ah, yes, have you heard of it sir?"

Levi doesn't allow himself to rush forth.

"What is it exactly?"

Eren explains as they connect various stars with their eyes. Constellations Levi is unfamiliar with.

"It is a relic of the past. Long ago, the banished- or rather the ancestors of you humans were angels residing in heaven. There was a civil war among various clans, the prestigious house of Ackerman in particular were cast out... banished to live on the surface of the earth."

Eren's hands lay folded to the other, atop his stomach.

"You can imagine how gruesome the transformation must have been for those angels who were cursed to live on the inhabitable surface. They ceased to be angels and instead became uhm as you call yourself 'human'."

"How does that tie in to the titans?" Levi asks, Eren seems to be pondering the details himself. Trying to remember what he'd been told.

"The titans are special. They were the angels that were from the Ackerman clan specifically. The Ackermans were a particularly powerful house that used to serve the holy house of Fritz, Our Grand Ruler. The Fritz are direct descendants of the goddesses of this earth."

"So what? These Ackermans wanted to rule instead of the Fritz and got kicked out for being rebels?"

"Yes sir... and due to their abnormal powers they were cursed to turn into 'titans', monsters whose hearts can grant miracles."

Levi thinks it over, "What, angels can't perform miracles then?"

"Not for ourselves, no. We can save any other life around us like the animals and plants and such..." Eren trails. Levi mulling over this information.

"Hey Eren, you said these angels who got banished got transformed. Ain't that going to happen to you?"

"Oh not at all sir!" Eren says so chipper and confident that Levi can't help but reach over and finally touch him, ruffling his hair, "Why is that then?" Levi asks, Eren knocking his hand away lightly. Eren giggling.

His mirth subsiding, as he says with that same boldness, "My big brother told me I have a blessing that allows me to go anywhere. He says I was born with 'foresight' that allows that sort of process to be blocked. I don't quite understand it myself but it's why I'm the only one who can do this..."

He has an older brother huh? Levi pushes past his sudden rush of annoyance, a bout of jealously he wasn't prepared for. Come to think of it until now Eren has avoided talking about the other angels; friends and family he knows personally.

"But, it's not only because of this blessing that I must do this. Actually why I have to is because... it's my fault. The Goddess Ymir tried to kidnap me because of this 'foresight', my big brother said...and also because my big brother is the current Grand Ruler. I was targeted..."

So Eren wants the titan's heart to get stronger? Protect himself? Levi considers but it is revealed-

"-and it is because of me my big brother got hurt. In order to prevent me from being captured he fought the Goddess Ymir and she... tore off his wings..."

Levi's eyes widen, not expecting that, "Is he considered the Grand Ruler still if he has...no wings...?"

Eren nods, "His name is all he needs... but to not be able to fly to us is..." Eren shakes his head, solemn is the downturn of his lips. The anguish he feels for having caused this to happen, being unable to prevent it despite his 'foresight' ability is obvious in his stricken voice.

"I must obtain the titan's heart no matter what. With its powers it will grant Zeke a miracle and return him his wings. All will be right again."

"And if it can't do that?" Levi wonders, wishing he hadn't at Eren's pained intake of breath, Eren replying- "It's impossible that it won't work!"

Surprised as Eren rolls over from his spot, his hands balled into fists. Eren's face close to his as he affirms it, with certainty. His wings puffed out behind him as he knocks those fists to Levi's shoulders. 

"Once we have the titan's heart you'll see its power and believe too Mr Levi! It can do it! It will!"

His feathers unruffled, settling down as his voice quiets, "...it must."

"Very well," Levi tells him, getting up. Eren suddenly abashed as he realises how rude- how close he'd gotten to Levi.

Levi retrieves his pack and throws it over to Eren who catches it barely with an 'oof!' leaving him at a loss of breath.

"W-what is this sir?"

Levi crosses his arms.

"Open it."

Eren unlatches the buckles and loosens the string. The throbbing red light apparent once its drawn out of the enclosed pack.

"No way!" Eren exclaims, amazement and disbelief all on his face, catching at the edges of his eyes are tears. As he knows-

"This is... a titan's heart... you already found it?"

"Yeah. Years ago. Been keeping it around for good luck or some shit. If you really need it to save your brother or whatever, you can have it Eren."

He'd been keeping it, heavy as it is, as a reminder. And also to live on. For all his comrades and friends he'd lost. Levi thinks it is on account of the titan's heart he's been able to live on the surface... and rise up on the mountain like he has. He's aware there's a tremendous possibility that by letting Eren use the titan's heart to perform this miracle he desires... Levi may not be able to exist above ground anymore.

Even so.

He won't regret this. Each moment he is with Eren makes up for every fallen star. 

It's better than taking the risk of going back underground and finding another titan's heart. With this war Eren is talking about too, it's best if he goes home as soon as possible right? 

Levi had also considered.

If the titan's heart can perform miracles, maybe it could give him wings too right? Maybe, it could turn him into an angel and he really could fly with Eren. To the very stars.

But it wouldn't be right.

Not when he knows Eren needs the heart for another purpose.

And Levi doesn't know for sure anyway if it'll work on him, a human like that anyway. He'd miss out on helping Eren. Making Eren happy. Giving Eren what he wants, what he has been fighting for- so much that he'd gone to this extreme of leaving his homeland. To right a wrong that's not even his sin to bear.

"Hey Eren," Levi can't help but say, crouching down to cup Eren's tear dripping face. Feeling his warm wet cheeks beneath his palms as Eren gasps shortly, overcome.

"Stop those tears won't you? Ain't this a happy thing?" Levi tells him, his voice an even hush. As if that will help stop them. All these damn tears.

Them flowing more rapidly as Eren blinks, his eyes too bright on Levi, lovely as he tells him. All that emotion he'd been feeling, grasping at and unable to hold back as it rises to the surface- bursting forth when Eren flings himself at Levi as he had on their first meeting. Only-

"Thank you so very much sir! You have my gratitude! Oh! I don't... I don't know how to repay you for your kindness! Are you sure Mr Levi? Can I really have this? It can perform miracles you know! It's yours!"

Levi swallows. Not doubting his decision. Not like last time. It'd be for the best if he gave up the titan's heart to Eren. For Eren. Levi shudders as he considers that exactly like that. Eren is worried, saying that he doesn't know how to repay him. As if he doesn't know what Levi wants. That would be just like him, to be oblivious of it. All this time they've spent, while short, sweet. Eren is sweet Levi thinks. From his body atop of his, pressing him down in this hobbled embrace; Levi can tell why Eren hadn't been able to lift him. Were all angel's bodies like this? Eren is so light, slim. Levi swallows again, thickly, thicker. As he thinks about asking Eren-

In exchange for the titan's heart, Eren can give Levi his heart.

He can keep looking at Levi like this. So grateful. Fond. Warm.

Levi shouldn't worry, since Eren is so oblivious. He probably doesn't notice in Levi's trousers, his cock beneath him, growing harder, taller, the longer Eren sits upon it with his plush ass. Eren's arms about him, his silky hair brushing to Levi's cheek. Eren's mouth too close to his. His white wings unfurled behind him, tipping inward the longer Eren is pressed against him like this.

If not Eren's heart then-

Levi bites back a groan as he hears Eren say his name. Worried almost.

Levi could ask for Eren's body.

His pretty, pure, untouched body. All Levi need do is hitch up this skimpy little dress robe of his to take him. To slide his cock inside his sweet Eren. It'd be a small price to pay for the titan's heart wouldn't it? Eren letting Levi inside him. Crying for him, moaning and gasping for him as Levi's cock fills him up. His white wings fluttering like his damp eyelashes would be from pleasure as Levi has him, owns him. Levi would wrap his hands over Eren's wide hips as Eren rides him. How cute Eren would be. Calling his name. All his. His sweet angel. 

Levi tears his eyes away from Eren's pink lips, his bare collarbone, the revealing dip of the neck of his robe, letting Levi see down it to Eren's just as pink nipples.

"It's yours. It's all yours, don't worry Eren."

Levi replies, Eren's apprehensive expression making his cock bigger. Eren's delighted smile, his rosy cheeks, causing it to do so too. Eren flustered almost, but so happy as he peers down at Levi.

"I can't just have it without giving you anything in return sir. Is there anything you want?"

When he sees Levi hesitate- oddly endearing- Eren not understanding why.

"Go on! Tell me sir! I am an angel! I think... I think I can create a miracle for you too! Not as amazing as the titan's heart could but, since you're human I should be able to..."

Eren's face is too close.

As his body has been.

"I should be able to do something for you! Please! Leave it to me!"

Eren watches him. Feels as Levi's hands come up and, holding at his hips, Levi-

Rolls Eren over, beneath him. 

Eren letting out a startled gasp as the cool grass hits his back and Levi makes sure he's beneath him, a moment, a second, before he rises to his feet. 

"Fine. There is something I want. You're right."

Eren's expression is eager, not helping the situation in Levi's trousers at all.

"What is it sir?"

"It ain't gunna need something as grand as a miracle or whatever and you might think it's stupid... it's a request and you don't have to do it if you don't wanna," Levi starts, his heart constricting painfully as Eren laughs, lightheartedly at him.

Tucking a lock of his hair behind his ear, the lock that'd touched Levi's cheek.

"It's fine! I don't think I would think of any of your requests as stupid, Mr Levi..."

Levi wants to kiss him.

"We'll see. Eren. I want..."

"Yes sir?"

"I want to touch you."

"Huh? Touch?"

"Yeah... your... wings."

"HA?"

"Hey. You said you wouldn't think it was stupid. Change your mind already did you, you airheaded brat."

Eren is shaking his head, sitting up from where Levi had set him. His legs splayed out before him, a bounce in his lifted wings as Eren's hands prop up on the grass beneath. Picking out a nearby flower he twirls between his fingertips. A white daisy.

"No! Not at all! I'm only surprised that's your request... is such a thing really worthy of the titan's heart?"

Levi feels the sweat at the back of his neck fall beneath his shirt.

"It is. Eren."

The flower falls from Eren's fingers as he turns around. Stretching out his wings. Presenting his bare back to Levi. The back of his neck covered by the fabric of the dress robe. How it's held up. The skirt of the robe bunched up over Eren's large ass. Sometimes when Eren is standing Levi can see down it from there too. Like he had earlier to Eren's front- his chest- his breasts-

"What's wrong?"

Eren is asking.

Making sure his hair isn't in the way, despite that it barely reaches his shoulders.

"Ah! Were you waiting for permission sir? Please go ahead. Touch me."

Levi's cock is painfully pressing up to the front of his trousers. His whole body hot and aching as Eren expands his wings for him. Pretty. So white. Silky and soft are his feathers, exactly as Levi had felt on his few fleeting touches of them. Merely the tips of his fingers, the backs of his knuckles. For the first time Levi can feel with the length of his fingers, the entirety of his palms. Eren's beautiful wings.

Levi runs his hands over them, trying not to be too rough as he strokes the backs of Eren's wings. Reaching to feel and caress the tops of them too. Glancingly running his finger tips beneath the tips of them. Amazed at how they shine. How pristine they keep. Levi concerned for a moment when he feels Eren shiver.

"Sorry. Did that hurt?" Levi asks, unsure of Eren's reaction. He'd been paying particular attention to the part of Eren's wings where they connect to his back. Eren must be somewhat ticklish there. 

"No," Eren replies, his voice dazed.

"Cold?" Levi wonders, running that touch from Eren's wings to his skin. Between his shoulder blades and down low to the small of his back. Levi feeling for himself Eren's skin isn't chilled at all. Quite the reverse.

"No sir," Eren answers honestly, trying to peer at him over his shoulder. His face flushed, his demeanor timid as he tries to figure it out as well.

"No one has ever touched my wings before like this so I think, perhaps I'm not used to it."

"Oh? Do you not like it? Should I stop?"

Eren shaking his head, looking conflicted even as he says, "It wouldn't be fair to you. Since it's for such a wonderful gift. You should be able to touch me as much as you want."

Levi feels Eren's hand grab at his wrist, tugging it to him as he turns around. Pulling Levi back down to him on the grass. A brushing crunch of the green blades as his knees hit the dirt.

"You haven't felt it from the front yet have you. Come here."

Eren spreads his legs.

Levi crouched between them as Eren scoots forward and folds Levi inside his wings.

His voice almost too sweet for Levi to handle.

"There. Do you like the way they feel sir?"

Eren's hand coaxing his to touch the inner feathers of his wings. Guiding his touch there and around.

A jolt when he feels Eren's hands at his shoulders, pressing and running down his chest.

"I'm sorry... I know this is supposed to be in exchange for the titan's heart but I'm curious too. About your body without wings. You're so hard. Are you heavy because of all this muscle?"

Eren's arms wrapping around him. His hands, his gentle touch roaming to tentatively touch his back. The full of his touch feeling about where Levi had last touched him before Eren had turned around. Eren even boldly picking up the back of his shirt, untucking it. So he can feel as Levi had. Skin to skin.

A sharp intake of breath from Eren. On feeling how hot Levi's skin is too. Also-

"Hard. It's really hard here too sir. No wonder I couldn't pick you up. You're amazing. My big brother has some muscles too but not like this. Are all humans like this?"

Levi would reply. If he could. The words all jumbled up again. His mouth full of saliva as he greedily considers guiding Eren's hands too. Back to the front of him, down his trousers. To wrap around his throbbing cock. To have Eren's careful touch around his cock. Pump him and stroke him. Levi wants to lean forward and kiss Eren. Over the mouth. He wants to bite and suck at Eren's neck. He wants to feel him up from beneath this flimsy robe of his and push him down and fuck him. His pretty angel. His sweet Eren. Eren has lifted the back of his shirt up enough that the night air touches his back. The tips of Eren's wings brush at it, beneath Eren's rising, gliding caress.

Levi unable to hold back a groan as he stumbles forward. His hands to Eren's chest instead of his wings. Feeling him there too since Eren had touched him there as well. At his chest. Levi feeling Eren's nipples beneath his palms. Not soft like his feathers, perked and pointed beneath the fabric. Pressed to Levi's palms as Levi gives each flat breast a squeeze.

The back of his shirt falling down as he hears Eren gasp, confused and lovely as he grabs at Levi's wrists.

"N-not there sir. It's okay, you don't have to do what I'm doing. You can keep touching my wings- ah!"

Eren's wings unfurl and spread back, as if he may take flight. Startled from Levi suddenly getting to his feet and grabbing hold of his chin, tilting his face up. Freed from the enclosure of Eren's arms, his wings, but not his gaze. Levi takes this chance to retreat. Knowing to go any further will reveal him to be that monster Eren once mistook him for.

"It's hot tonight ain't it? Let's cool down."

Levi drags Eren to his feet, his wings fluttering to help him up to his feet. Stumbling with knees weak. Eren perplexed until he sees where Levi has guided him. Levi letting him go to pull off his shirt, his trousers. Setting aside his toed off shoes before he steps onto the pathway of rocks poking out from the water. Levi suddenly running across them, to jump into the cool water. The splash loud and overtaking the sound of the waterfall nearby.

Eren's hurried steps following Levi's. He leaps, but does not enter the water. Eren taking to the air, he glides over the water. His toes skirmishing the surface before he's suspended above it. Eren looks about the water, trying to see into the depths. The reflected stars, the dark of the lake and the night not helping him. Even with his wings lighting the areas closest to him. He considers diving in, though he cannot get into the water far on account of the nature of his body, his wings. He's worried, the longer Levi is gone. 

Surely he can't have drowned? Mr Levi had told him they all know how to swim in the underground, since sometimes they have to dive to mine. 

Even so-

Eren shrieks as a burst of cold water soaks him. Levi emerging finally, and splashing at him even, an arc of water. Catching the stars, the light of Eren's wings, his skin- before it'd hit him.

"Mr Levi!" Eren starts, almost cross.

His exasperation receding as he watches Levi slick back his pitch black hair, dripping with water. 

The water suddenly not cool enough.

"I see you haven't had enough Eren. Your face is all red. How about another taste?"

Before Eren can decline, Levi is splashing more water at him. Swimming closer. Eren's wings fluttering as he beats them to get away, not enough, not fast enough. Really he is not trying to escape, as he very much could. Instead he wants to stay and play. Levi teasing him. Eren decides to retaliate. His feet skimming over the surface of the water, he kicks some of the glistening water over to Levi, missing barely. Needing to hold his hands out to shield himself as Levi's strikes are more effective and accurate.

They engage in this water battle until they're out of breath. Eren even going to the extreme of hiding behind the waterfall Levi had first seen him emerge from. Shaking his water dewed feathers, laughing and shrieking when Levi finally manages to grab his ankle and pull him down as much as he can into the water with him. Eren's body half submerged. His wings keeping him lifted up out of it. Levi's hands at his waist, oddly careful and gentle given how forcefully he'd been trying to get Eren under all night.

By the time they leave the water, dawn breaks. 

Wringing out their clothes at the shore; to be dried as their skin shall beneath the warm morning sun.

The direction of their journey changed.

As soon as they've gotten some rest they'll head out, not down the mountain, but further up it.

\--

While there's areas Levi has to use his gear and tools to climb, there's oddly quite a few footpaths leading to the gates of paradise. 

Eren had flown his way down to that secret garden of theirs. So he's not entirely familiar with the physical paths. They camp out in some caves to rest on occasion. Levi knows this journey would have been much quicker had he been able to fly, but he probably wouldn't be making this journey to begin with if he hadn't met Eren and had given him the titan's heart. He'd probably had stayed where they were before and settled in. An adventure for another day. Another life.

With Eren it's like he's already accomplished that.

When they finally make it.

They have a hard time getting past the gates. The guards are angels Eren is well acquainted with since they're warriors of the palace. A dark haired beauty, with drooping yet intelligent eyes. A Ms Pieck Eren introduces (she had let him sneak out, wanting to help him save Zeke; get his wings back) who isn't the problem. It's huffy, annoyed Galliard who is. Out of all of them he is the most pissed off at Pieck who'd taken advantage of his napping on the job to get Eren past. Did she not care what Ruler Zeke thought? Sure he wasn't in the best condition to discipline them, but letting Eren go out like that, putting him in danger... Zeke has been dealing with the stress of his wounds, the war, and now was in a deep depression because Eren was missing! And whose fault was that?! Galliard is so annoyed because seeing Zeke like that, usually strong and calm, put together, reassuring Zeke- oh my god it was so annoying! Now they had to deal with him deeply sighing in that disappointed manner he usually only reserved when they botched a battle. Shutting himself in his room not wanting to talk or look at anyone. Even crying! A grown man, their leader- CRYING! Sadly going on about Eren. Where is Eren. Was Eren back yet? Eren, Eren, Eren, as if he wasn't like that already. And people had given Galliard shit for his brother complex. Ruler Zeke is on an entirely different spectrum! All of it has just been pissing him off. So stressful. Then there was Yelena bitching them out every night for this mishap!

Pieck is confused (she isn't but she claims that so she can just say) if Pocko is so upset that Zeke is being gloomy and upset about Eren being gone... what's the point in keeping him out? If he's returned, the problem is solved isn't it? Not only will Zeke be in a better mood Eren is back, but because of Eren he'll even be getting back his wings! What a wonderful outcome she in no way, calculated on having a high chance of happening!

So they all conclude and know.

Galliard had not let them in simply because he wanted to vent.

Eventually the one-sided bickering ends and the more serious issue, of Levi... rather what Levi is is brought up. Pieck has already put two and two together. Eren would not return without the titan's heart. And if he has it, along with some other baggage, well- it's obvious the heart came as a set didn't it?

Galliard isn't so convinced. Why do they have to let this stranger, this filthy banished in, just because he gave Eren a titan's heart? Rules are rules. He'd wanted to insist, wanting to be petty more than abide the rules he himself did not always follow. Eren not having it.

Galliard had eventually relented after Eren had scolded him. Mercilessly. Levi understanding Eren's little pouts and spurts of temper he's only seen the half of. As Eren vouched for him. That Levi should be considered a hero! And that he was saving their holy ruler with the titan's heart that he'd given! Freely! Mr Levi is courageous and noble! To have climbed the mountain and give up something so valuable all for the sake of helping someone he doesn't even know! Eren had gone on and on, about how if it wasn't for this 'human' not 'banished'! called Mr Levi then their chosen ruler would not ever be able to fly again! How horrible! Had Galliard no sense of shame in his actions? Had he no pride as a warrior to recognise true bravery when he sees it? Until Galliard had looked like he wanted to die. Even more embarrassed as Pieck rubs salt in the wound by bringing up 'Marcel would understand, he'd not let old prejudices get in the way of a warrior's valour' so he'd finally moved to open the gate. So annoyed this was Pieck's fault anyway and yeah Marcel would. Galliard understands she'd rather have his reasonable, good natured brother manning the gate with her instead but Marcel is on duty patrolling with that imbecile Reiner! Everyone is damn annoying so he lets them in.

Sincerely hoping that, and wishing Eren the best of luck. That the titan's heart will restore Zeke's wings. For all their sakes. Their homeland's.

\--

White and glittering is the palace.

Much like the other buildings of paradise. It's a spiraling structure that rises to the top of the mountain. Since wings take you anywhere. It must have been difficult for Eren's brother to get around without his wings, as Levi has a hard time keeping up with Eren. Needing to climb certain structures. Luckily inside the palace itself has a staircase to whatever floor. But even there Levi straggles behind Eren who, can't help but let his wings surge him forth the closer they get to the higher floors, where his brother's quarters are. 

Levi's pack with the titan's heart in Eren's arms as he can no longer hold back. Apologising to Levi, he excuses himself to fly directly at full speed to where Zeke is. So he may regain his wings as soon as possible. Seeing no need to be there for this sappy reunion that he can hear snatches of anyway, Levi slows his pace the closer he gets. Sure of the room since the door is flung wide open. The occupants already departed. Levi had felt it too, the rise of heat, that spark he knows. The red light illuminating from the room and across the hall. A flash, a second. And the miracle had happened. The heat of it still vibrating in the air of the room, seeping out to the unfenced balcony- there's many here, on every building and structure.

Levi walks into the room. The palace the most intricately decorated. Inside that is. The rooms gilded with gold or silver. Red or blue velvets and paint. This room is blue and gold. He passes through it. Not daring to step onto the balcony itself, he dawdles by the frame. Looking out to the clouds, the blue sky and the marble, carved from the mountain rock enclaves of Paradi. Flowers blooming and hanging all around. Levi watches as Eren happily flies, dancing about. With an older man who must be that big brother of his he spoke about. That man, this Zeke- light of hair. Looking nothing like Eren. Levi can't help but consider that perhaps he's not really his brother. Least not by blood. The thought irks him, nags at him as much as seeing them fly together. Parting and joining, Eren's hands coming to be held by Zeke's as they swing and twirl around in the air.

Zeke's wings, white like Eren's but not nearly as beautiful. 

Come to think of it. Not all the angels' wings he'd seen were white. Some grey and brown. Or patterned. Different shades of white. And none shone with the same brilliance as Eren's feathers. Even now they are shining in the sun, as if the stars themselves cling onto them.

Eren is so beautiful.

Laughing, smiling brightly at the results of this miracle.

His big brother flying with him again.

Such a smile is what Levi had aimed for. Eren's happiness is what he had wanted to grant. He does not regret his decision, as he knew he wouldn't. And yet... dark and retched, is this bitterness that is welling up in his heart. It feeling as if the organ is clenched in his already clenched fists as he watches Zeke pull Eren in close to him. Eren in his arms as they dive down. Eren joyous. His cheeks flushed, his fingers entwining with Zeke's. Them disappearing from sight, not long enough for the gnawing, ripping ache in Levi's breast to subside. It remaining, a constant, horrid throb even as they emerge and part. Returning to the balcony, their clothes and hair tussled by the wind.

When Eren spots him. Lingering in the shadows- he goes over to him immediately. Still breathless as he laughs, his sweet smile dizzying to Levi. As everything else. The sunlight beyond this point. Eren's warm body as he grabs at Levi's arm and holds it to him, trying to bring Levi closer to him. Eren's wings fluttering momentarily from the effort. Levi unyielding, so Eren leans in to him. Turning to Zeke.

"Big brother, this is Mr Levi. I told you he really does exist! He's the human who gave me the titan's heart. It's all because of the kindness of his heart that I was able to give you back your wings!"

"A human huh? Most interesting. We don't look like we're all too different. I may even have quite the understanding of you since I hadn't my wings for too long a time already. Thank you. Levi was it?"

Zeke is holding his hand out to him. Specifically to the arm Eren is clinging to.

Levi understands right away.

Trying to keep back the scowl crossing over his crossed features. Can't.

"That's right. Just Levi. You are?"

He draws his hand, his arm out from Eren's hold to shake Zeke's hand.

Zeke looking more relieved than he probably meant to reveal.

"It's Zeke Yeager. I'm Eren's older brother. He told you about me didn't he?"

"Sorry. I can only remember so much shit. Some of the details must have slipped my mind. I'm only human you know."

Zeke tries to take his hand out from Levi's, who is gripping it rather forcefully.

"Are you sure you're only human Levi? You're rather strong for one and besides-"

Levi lets Zeke's hand withdraw, not liking to touch him, be close to him, speak with him even these few minutes already. A disgust barely contained and rapidly forming. Zeke continues, intrigued and suspicious.

"-it's not possible for a human to extract a titan's heart."

"What's that?" Levi can't help but say. Too late to prevent the shock of that statement from reflecting in his sharp tone.

Zeke seems to be amused by that, even smiling rather satisfied.

"If a mere human were to try to extract a titan's heart it would explode on them. Not just anyone can retrieve a titan's heart. Only the gods, the unbanished angels of heaven, and the banished of the bloodline of Ackerman can survive extracting it. The banished descended from any other clan do not have the capabilities."

"Huh?" Eren interjects, surprised, "That is not what you told me before, Zeke. You said... it is not possible at all for the banished to possess a titan's heart. What do you mean that the Ackermans are an exception?"

Zeke regards Eren warmly, fondly. Stepping forward to stroke his cheek as he looks at him. Levi knowing exactly what Zeke is thinking, knowing the sentiment well. Eren is so cute.

"I did say that. But did I not also mention that the titans are what the Ackermans transformed into as their punishment? It's not too far fetch to think there were some exceptions. Some of their descendants must not have turned into titans for the legend of the titan's heart to come to be. While we angels have the capabilities to retrieve a titan's heart, just like the gods, we should never lower ourselves to."

Zeke's hand is still stroking Eren's cheek, Zeke no doubt touched and impressed despite all his worries and concerns for Eren. That Eren had ventured out to retrieve a titan's heart just for him. Levi swallowing back his anger, his disgust, as he knows. Zeke probably thinks he has Eren's heart simply because Eren sought to give him the titan's.

"I am really grateful to you Levi," Zeke tells him, "Because of you I have my wings back, and you protected Eren from being sullied by the underground."

Zeke's hand leaves Eren. Slow and hesitant, unwilling.

An open gesture with it as he tells Levi, "You must be a descendant of the Ackerman line! To be able to stand here in the heavens, retaining such a form! There is only one other being on this earth that'd be strong enough to possess a titan's heart and that is a devil!"

His hand lowers, the dramatic effect slight and over.

"Of course we can see you are no devil Levi. A devil like us angels, possess wings after all."

\--

Eren is quiet next to him.

As they walk from Zeke's room, down the steps once hastily taken or disregarded.

Eren mulling over what Zeke had said, a frown on his lips. Something off about it all. His big brother acting in a manner even he is unaccustomed to. Eren doesn't like to consider that perhaps... maybe... his big brother doesn't like Levi. It would not make sense. What is there to dislike about Mr Levi? True, he was crude and overly blunt at times. But that was not enough reason to hold him in contempt. Especially based on his selfless actions. Eren doesn't understand. His brother is not the type to not show gratitude where it is deserved. He gives exactly as much as he expects in return. An honourable thing. He has even provided in the very same wing where his and Eren's quarters are a wonderful room for Levi to use as he likes. Free to stay and free to go, wherever, whenever. Mr Levi seems satisfied with the room, especially with how clean it is, when Eren had shown him it. Explaining to him where things are, and how he'll show him the city and the forests, the higher points of the mountain if he likes. They need only be careful to not go too high. Outside the protection of the barrier that shields and warns them of an attack made by the goddesses.

Levi nodding, seemingly listening but Eren can tell he is also bothered by what Zeke had said.

That last remark almost an accusation.

And if not.

It'd been mockery.

So what if Mr Levi doesn't have wings?

Levi is putting his things away when he glances over at the sound of Eren huffily sitting onto his bed. The angry dip of his brow, and his frown revealing his thoughts.

Levi finishes up putting away his few clothes, his need to be sharpened and cleaned tools in the bathroom to be worked on later. He'd also like to wash up before Eren shows him around, out in the city.

"While I don't mind your anger on my behalf, those wrinkles will ruin your skin if you keep at it like that."

Levi tells him, with no room to talk.

Eren flinching as Levi taps at his furrowed brow, it relaxing from the intrusive motion.

A pout then a small smile coming to Eren's lips as he lies across Levi's bed, his head in his arms. His wings giving a couple, startled flaps.

"Goodness! Mr Levi!"

Eren stretched out on the blankets and pillows, his long legs trailing out so his feet dangle over the edge of the bed. Eren's bare, plush and thick thighs evermore apparent from his skirt hitching up over them from his change of position. Levi resisting the urge to touch them, squeeze and pinch at them. As he had to Eren's breasts so many nights past.

Levi retires to the bathroom for a bath. Figuring all the different sort of soaps available had been Eren's work, his suggestion. 

Once he's refreshed and changed into clean clothes, also provided for him.

He returns to the bedroom to see Eren snoozing on the bed.

Levi carefully sits at the edge. Resisting the urge to stroke his wings or his hair as he sleeps, in case he'll wake him. Close to the little table with the tray of food. Various fruits have been prepared, along with cheese and bread to be dipped in a greenish oil. A light snack before a meal if they need one. Levi doesn't touch the wine available. Eating some of the fruit instead. Eren coming to and watching him eat insists he has some too. Scooting closer to the other side of the bed where Levi is. Reaching for some grapes and unable to grab any. Levi begins feeding them to him. Eren delightfully crawling halfway onto his lap. His flat breasts Levi had been thinking about, pressing into one of his thighs as Eren leans forward to eat fruit from his fingers. Licking at the juices caught on them. His legs bent and his feet in the air with his wings. Kicking with each beat of them. Some of Eren's feathers brushing up against Levi's cheek as Eren gets too comfortable.

"Ain't that enough for you, princess?" Levi remarks, almost tsking at himself for his sharp tone as Eren shrinks. Almost like he'd not realised what he was doing.

"I'm sorry sir! That was selfish of me wasn't it? I'm so used to acting as I like around my brother. I forgot myself..."

Levi is insanely jealous as he considers Eren in Zeke's lap. Eren's lips touching, his tongue licking at Zeke's fingers. Zeke pushing his fingers inside Eren's mouth as Eren sucks around them. Eren's face flushed, and his eyes shut. His long eyelashes against his full cheeks. Levi remembering how Zeke had stroked Eren's cheek, felt how soft it is.

Eren's voice reaching him even within his furious fog of delusion.

"You shouldn't be serving me. I should be serving you!"

That bolt of jealousy wavering, as Eren sits up and straddles his lap. For him to better reach the fruit Levi had been feeding him. Eren picks out a slice of that red fruit, an 'apple' he'd taught him. And directs it to his mouth with his slim fingers. His free hand at Levi's shoulder. Eren being sly again, Levi learning Eren very much likes to feel his hard muscle. Using every chance he can get.

"Here Mr Levi. All for you."

Levi eats the apple. It not as sweet as Eren's pleased expression. Delighted that Levi will eat from his hand. Eren continues to feed him, until there's barely any of the fruit left. Levi thinking he should have left some for Eren since Eren loves sweets. He'd been unable to bring himself to refuse any of what Eren was willing to offer. Especially with Eren's thick thighs clamped around his hips as so.

When Eren reaches for more fruit and finds no more, he untangles his legs from Levi (to Levi's displeasure) and hops off the bed. His feet not bothering to touch the floor as he hovers over to the wine, filling a glass. A quarter way. Eren smells the wine, before taking a sip.

"Mm! It's good! Would you like some Mr Levi?" Eren is already reaching for the other, empty glass but Levi thinks it'd be better if he didn't drink. In this situation. At any time around Eren.

"I'll have some later. What was it you were saying about going out?"

The little bit of wine left in the glass sloshes to the side as Eren tries to stifle his surprise, "Ah! Excuse me sir! I almost forgot! Shall we head out then?"

So content to be spending his time here in Levi's room.

With Levi.

Levi is both honoured and amused.

"Yeah. Let's go Eren."

\--

For the next few weeks Eren shows Levi around. The lower floors of the city where even angels work. Making clothes and cosmetics, selling fruits and vegetables that's harvested from the orchard, game and fish that's hunted and caught from the surrounding forests, scholars inviting open discussion on many subjects, warriors about. Guarding, training, buying weapons from the metalsmiths. Levi is interested to see there's a shoe shop. Sandals the most popular sort of footwear, unless you are a warrior who wore armor. Sandals were the way to go here where the weather is always nice and warm. Since Eren doesn't wear shoes Levi had thought all angels do without. Eren is not the only one to prefer to go without, though it seems it's mainly children who do so.

Other activities to be had. Singing and instrument playing by the fountain. Dancing in the courtyard when swordplay isn't being practiced. Children learning to fly from lower balconies. Wells where water can be drawn to do the wash. Easier than rising up to the forests past the orchards, to wash clothes in the river. However scantily clad everyone prefers to be. Eren's attire an extremity Levi learns. With his back showing and his legs showing. His arms too. Looking at the lengths and even sleeves of the robes other angels wear, Levi double deems Eren's skirt too short. Eren is confused when Levi suggests they go into a clothing shop to pick something out for him. Eren at first thinking Levi does not like the clothes he'd chosen for him. It'd been difficult to find them in his preferred mainly black! An old style, he'd been told by the tailor. Constricting and not at all like the fashion angels typically wore nowadays. Needless to say Levi is unsuccessful on trying to get Eren to cover up more. His sun kissed skin a reflection of his preference.

With some help from Eren's friends, Levi doesn't have to keep climbing everywhere. A good number of them (particularly strong, a guy with blonde hair Galliard mentioned before called Reiner, Marcel, and a very tall angel named Bertholdt) lift him up via the cart he's sitting in. Often reserved for children still learning to fly or the elderly who can't make the flight so high up. Eren's friends...all warriors it seems, promise to come back later in the day. To help Eren again to get him back down.

By this means Eren shows Levi the orchards where they spend the day picking fruit. Levi climbing up in the trees to see the sights Eren wants to show him this high up. Eren flying over the branches, about him excitedly. The other angels around often peeking with mirthful glances their way, smiling at how happy Eren is to show Levi the heavens. How you can even see from here- down into the city and across to some of the palace like this. The palace stretching up high from the city to the very top of the mountain.

In the orchard and the city too, Levi is met with curious glances and the occasional disapproving frown, for the most part the occupants of heaven tolerate his presence. Some even coming up to thank him for rescuing the Grand Ruler. Most deeming that his impurities as being born a banished must have been pardoned from his great deed of giving the titan's heart up for Zeke's wings. Not something he likes to be reminded of but he takes it in stride. Aside from that, he's mainly left alone. Observed from afar. Levi really preferring that than talking to strangers. Though he appreciates some of their sentiment. Eren's company all he needs. Eren lavishing him with it.

The most peace they have together is when Eren takes him to the forest where they catch fish and to Levi's amazement Eren teaches him how to use a bow and arrow, to hunt deer or rabbits. All the animals here in paradise meant for their consumption, unlike the free animals that'd been living below. Outside of the heavens, Eren reasons. Levi understanding, also noticing even in heaven Eren still doesn't eat birds even if his fellow angels do. Levi not minding. Not keen on eating them either if they're so like Eren.

Eren also shows him around the places in the palace he's allowed. The library. The best balconies to see from (and fly from but uhm he understands that may not be interesting to Mr Levi!). The tea room Levi agrees is most wonderful or in his exact words "Not bad". Never having the drink before, Eren is happy to learn Levi has taken a liking to it. His big brother doesn't hate the stuff but he isn't much of a tea drinker. He'll only have some if Eren insists. That Levi likes something Eren enjoys, he's practically over the moon about it.

He also shows him where warriors train within the palace. Training everyday not only out in the city but here at the heart of the heavens. Drills. Lances. Axes. Hammers. More swordplay. Archery. The netted arena where flying exercises for battle strategies are conducted, even if they need not be too concerned about that. Eren informs Levi that he knows how to use a bow and a sword... but his big brother dislikes to have him fight. Eren admits he hates that. He wants to fight too, conflicted as he understands, he's not as strong as everyone else so. He can only do what he can. Especially subdued from the last battle. He'd used to rush in, sneak in onto the front. One times too many already. Zeke had lost his wings because of him...

"Is that why you were so insistent to get the titan's heart? Since everyone else has to stay home and fight, and Zeke won't allow you," Levi asks.

They're in the tearoom. Sitting at a flower adorned table, Levi is having his nth cup of plain black tea. Eren had suggested some blends that have dried fruit in them but Levi really prefers it straight and pure. Like this. Eren is stirring some honey and goat's milk into his cup. The fruit tea he'd suggested in it. Little lemon teacakes speckled with powdered sugar on the white china before them.

"You could say that was part of the reason," Eren admits. The fact that his brother had gotten hurt protecting him the main one. Levi scoffing.

"Zeke wouldn't have gotten injured like that if he let you learn how to defend yourself. Only experience can really teach you what needs to be done. He doesn't want to take that risk does he?"

"Yes... I suppose..." Eren replies.

Levi drinks until his cup is empty. Eren refilling it when he sees as such. Levi telling him, a hand out and open in exasperation.

"He was alright enough with you venturing to the underground. Is the space above heaven so much more fearsome than the surface that he can overlook one but not the other?"

"I was wondering that myself sir..." Eren trails, looking oddly down. Levi thought with his big brother healed, his wings returned, the mention of him would not cause Eren to be so concerned. Melancholy. Yet here they are again. Eren looking sad like that on account of Zeke. What, it's really pissing Levi off.

"...sometimes what my brother says doesn't make sense. I've started to notice he at times, contradicts himself, or tells me I've remembered something wrong... when I'm sure I haven't... I wonder why that is..."

Levi reaches for Eren's hand, missing it as Eren grabs a teacake.

"Oh! Sorry, did you want one sir?" Eren misconstrues. Holding out the plate to Levi with his free hand. Levi sighs, irritated as he takes up an overly sweet teacake.

Replying.

"It might be he's hiding something from you."

Levi eats the cake just as Eren finishes licking the sugar off his fingers from the teacake he'd eaten.

"I do not like to think so but, I cannot help but agree."

Levi's hand rests on the table by the plate of teacakes. They're actually not as sweet as he thought they'd be but it might just be the tea pairing well with it. He considers having another when Eren's hand reaches out for the last. Or so he thinks. Eren's hand suddenly on his. Griping it, Eren continuing to speak, his bout of melancholy remaining.

"What could it be... and why?"

Levi doesn't know the answer, so he can merely turn his hand over. Their palms touching, as he gives Eren's hand a reassuring squeeze back. To let him know he's here for him.

And to protect Eren for however long he has left.

\--

So Levi decides.

Wondering how much longer he has, as he thought, and knew. However much he wanted to deny it, for the selfish opportunity to bask a second longer in Eren's warm. To see his smile and hold his hand. Levi doesn't have much time left. 

He'd ignored it at first, the steady rumbling of the end.

The truth it will be, that without the titan's heart someone like him. A human. A banished cannot exist on the surface, much less in heaven. No miracle to be had for him. If it would be done, Eren should be able to do it. If it could be done, then that Zeke Yeager would have said something about it. Probably that bastard knew, from the moment he met him. That Levi's days would be numbered.

Levi keeps it together fairly well throughout the daytime.

When he's out with Eren in the city, relaxing with him in the palace, or hunting with him in the woods. Eren reluctant each evening to part from him. Always trying to find an excuse so they could talk an hour or so longer, before the sun sets. Levi either pushing him away, or even at times Zeke pulling Eren away from him. Understanding once night falls Levi is at his limit. Zeke needing to talk to Eren; he can't just spend all his time with Levi. He needs to come spend time with his big brother too... let Levi have a break. Levi hating it but knowing it's necessary for Zeke to tell Eren- that he is bothering Levi. Being childish. A nuisance. Eren always looking chided, and going obediently with Zeke as he considers the possibility he's inconveniencing Mr Levi whom he respects and admires. 

Levi both resenting that and relieved by it. An absence from Eren means Eren will be safe from this sight. Of whatever this is. A sickness. A hunger. A dark and ugly thing. Levi needs to return to the underground, it's where he deserves to be. He'd accepted it in the beginning. His demise. His death. If his body could just crumble and fade already. The pain that seers through it once night arrives, like hot iron blades are trying to tear out from the inside of his flesh, his gut, his brain, his heart. Unbearable. He almost wishing he were not so resilient. Was it because of the oath he'd made to live on? That he did not break? That he did not perish already, burn away to nothing- as it feels he will with each night this drags on. Levi unable to let Eren in his room any longer, from the state it's in. The bedding torn, the furniture clawed at, the mirror cracked.

It's torture to rise each morning, a continued hell from dusk.

It's better if Eren stays away, as Levi's condition worsens.

Levi looking out the windowed doors of the balcony to the starry night sky, searching for his constellation. If Eren can't be here with him to comfort him then at the very least- those lost stars should find their way back to him- never do they. Levi unable to see them, only that black and empty patch where they once shone. Levi unable to not think of his Eren. Who shines like those stars, instilling in him the same hope, the same wonder. His lovely Eren. Levi always seems to burn with this hunger, this thirst, this madness longer harder- fiercely whenever he thinks of Eren. How pretty Eren is. How white his wings are. How long his legs. His green eyes, his gentle hands. His slim neck. His small waist. Levi discovers with horror he wants to devour Eren. Bite into his soft flesh, drink from his neck. He wants to tear and rip into Eren's wings. The feathers to litter about him with his blood, his cum, across his naked skin as Levi mounts him from behind. Eren unable to fly, unable to fly away from him as this monster has him. Consumes him. Eren consuming him in turn, his tight little hole would suck up Levi's cock as Levi fucks him, thrusting inside him again again as his teeth would tear into Eren's flesh more more there there there tasting all that Eren has to offer. Levi would turn him around as he pounds into him and see Eren's pretty crying face, begging him not to eat him, to be gentle. And Levi would kiss and bite at his lips, taste the blood there, from Eren's neck to- his claws at Eren's breasts, where his pounding heart would be. Eren's untaken heart would be all his-

It is a foul thing.

A sinful, dreadful wish he would not desire- or would be able to say he would not desire. Had it not been for this madness that holds him in its grasp. The twisted nature of the tarnished banished. The curse that comes when you abandon the titan's heart. Levi asked for a miracle that he had no faith would be granted, and so he had damned himself.

When the sun rises again on another restless night, Levi decides again.

What it is he must do.

\--

Levi will descend from the mountain.

Unable to reach the true heights of the heavens without wings, he figures he has reached far enough. Enough as someone who is the likes of him could. He is not one to give up, but if he continues this folly, Eren will be in danger not only from displeased gods, Eren's own nature, but also by the one he trusts the most.

Levi can't do that to him, just like how he can't let himself turn into whatever it is, that he may really be. And had been this whole while, had it not been from the powers of the titan's heart working as a deterrent.

That's right, the monster Eren had thought the banished of the underground are. Did he get that conception from the rumour of a truth? It's not too impossible to think that others before him who had escaped to the surface and managed to reach a place where an angel's eyes could see- that the human the banished had once been was now a monster. Retched and ugly, for trying to live where it couldn't, shouldn't.

How ironic.

That had that rebellion been successful and he'd not found the titan's heart, his fate would have been the same.

Is that really so?

Because of the titan's heart he had met Eren.

Levi doesn't regret that.

He never will.

He wants to make sure he won't ever.

So he must leave.

Upon the next sunrise, this day the last he will spend with Eren.

With the passing night.

Levi will allow torment to score his mind and body again. He will bear it, and instead of knocking at Eren's door in the morning he'll let Eren dream. 

Most often when he'd knocked it is to no reply, and he'd walk in on his own. Waking Eren as he's come to do. Eren loves to sleep. Most often sleeping in, Levi having to force himself every time to wake Eren. To start the day. Eren irresistible, defenseless with his blankets half kicked off. The sun streaming in to warm Eren's already very warm and bare skin. Eren wearing next to nothing when he sleeps. The locks of his dark brown hair, a tussled mess by his pillow. His legs splayed out like his stretching wings would. Curling in when Levi's hand touches his bare shoulder, giving it a shake. Levi having to resist seeing if a kiss will wake Eren faster.

Eren apologising, indeed waking faster should Levi swear. One of Eren's wings knocking into him. Eren always embarrassed to see him. That Mr Levi always wakes before him. But happy too as he may hug a pillow to his nearly naked body, promising to get changed quickly even as he makes no motion to do so. Still half asleep until Levi drags him up to take a bath.

On the bed. Each time. The sight of Eren's turning hips, his parting thighs, almost enough most mornings for Levi to consider his thoughts from the night previous. It'd teach Eren a lesson to not lie around like that, with his ass practically showing. Would it be the quickest means, he's thought wickedly, to wake Eren up from his dreams by joining him in his bed. Levi would part the cheeks of Eren's large ass and fuck his tight little virgin asshole good. Have those wide hips thrusting back onto him, his hard and large cock, Eren would take him in, would have to- all the way to the hilt. He must want that from how he keeps tempting him.

A temptation Eren will remain.

Levi blaming these thoughts on his unruly state of being, yet knowing it is not from it entirely.

That he's always had these thoughts.

The violence that now accompanies it, his hunger not only sexual but literal. To eat Eren's flesh and blood, to tear from him his pretty wings. How disgusting. It makes Levi sick to think about as they go about their day. Only in the night does it excite him, contorting his agony to desire.

Today will be their last.

Eren sweetly kissing him on the cheek good night.

Noting how quiet Levi had been all day. Was he not feeling well? Perhaps Eren really was being such a bother? Looking over at him with his down laid eyelashes, long and dark against his pink cheeks in a blink. Another. Those eyes trying to see through him. Brilliant like jewels. Eren forcing these concerns of his out to the open, knowing if he keeps them all in him he will think of them all night. And sleep in far past an hour that is acceptable. Levi may be cross. Eren will do his best to better his mood, so tomorrow will be better too.

Eren tells him that, full of hope, not knowing that tomorrow-

They won't meet.

\--

He should have left sooner.

Levi does not think, already knowing, as he feels like he is losing his mind. All control. A brief glance, unavoidable across the still hanging shards of mirror in its frame revealing his pulsing veins boring out of his pale skin. Dark crimson and black, it travels across his arms and legs, his chest and face, across his back and searing tormenting a fire like no other sets to devour him if he does not devour. The heat transcending light, Levi tastes blood as he feels the fangs he'd seen in his reflection bite into his bottom lip as he holds back a scream, a roar. His whole body had been changing, under the guise of the dark when the light fades away.

Claws tearing into the already shredded bedding beneath him, curling and black are the horns about his brow. Impaling the tip into the bed frame. Stretching within him, heavy and loud, a deafening crescendo in his ears- his heart beat- from its origin- pain slices past the skin as a mirage, a delusion. Yet all too apparent can he feel it. Clawing at his back, scratching from beneath the surface. Levi has been through many sorts of hell in the underground. Violence from the overseers and his peers, near starvation in his youth, the death of his comrades, the loss of his friends, abuse towards his integrity, a denial to freedom. None of it had been easy but somehow he'd managed. Was he being denied a miracle now, because all those other times he'd survived-

Had those been miracles?

It had to have been a miracle after all, for him to meet-

Levi tries to banish his name from his mind.

His thoughts, his considerations, his affections.

His rapidly beating heart.

Knowing it is futile, it isn't any good.

The harder he tries, the stronger it grips him.

His hunger. His desire. To have Eren, to taste him, to keep him. Levi tries to force himself back down as he tries to rise. Wanting to go to where Eren is right now. They don't have to be apart, Eren can stay with him always. It won't be slow, what he wants to do. With this monstrous strength of his he could probably prolong it, their union, for at least a week. Especially if he takes Eren out of here with him. They can go back to their secret little garden. The other angels won't follow. Zeke may be a bother but-

Levi grinds his teeth, before biting into one of his arms, the other clawing into it. To try to hack it off. If he hacks off all his limbs he won't go to where Eren is. He won't hurt him. He won't have him. He won't ever ever ever ever ever ever

 

no

 

it sears through him a hollowemptyterrible mantra

Eren won't ever be his.

Levi already knew that, from the moment he set eyes upon him. His radiance, his beauty. Not from this world. True. Pure. Untouched. The white of his brilliant wings. Before Eren the only thing in this universe that had even come close to his beauty had been the stars. His guiding constellation. Eren is that. His hope. And unlike that constellation, lost to the boundary of nothing. A dip in their reality and their dreams. Eren will remain here. To laugh and smile until the end. To shine here amongst others like him. Closer to him than Levi could ever be. Since Levi is-

The windowed doors to the balcony bang open as they are forced so. The night lighting up as Eren pushes his way past them, the sweeping billowing curtains. An ominous feeling fleeting like shadows as it escapes out into the air, beneath the stars. The source of that evil, that energy- coming from Levi's transforming form on the bed. 

Eren stepping into the room with more hesitance than how he'd entered from the balcony. Flying there from his room. He'd contemplated knocking on Levi's door in the hall but he didn't want his brother or the guards knowing of his visit and he'd also felt Mr Levi might turn him away.

Eren looks over the state of the room as comprehension sinks in. Terror an accompaniment. 

Why Levi wanted to be left alone at night. Why he never allowed him here. Why he always came to get him in the morning. Mr Levi has been suffering all this time, trying to fight against his transformation back to his true form as a banished of the underground. That is what Eren is thinking. Not knowing that the Levi he met had been the Levi that has always been. And really this transformation is on account of-

"Mr Levi!" Eren cries out, unable to hold back any longer. For all his fears, his doubts, his guilt. He'd had too much faith in the heavens, that Levi would be pardoned and would be able to live among them for his good deed. Because the goddesses are merciless. This world is cruel. Nothing had turned out as it should only because it'd not been everything. A selfish, naive, stupid child Eren knows himself to be. Even so, he cannot bear this. He doesn't want it to be like this.

Eren flings himself towards Levi, joining him on the bed. Looking down in horror at Levi's convulsing flesh, the dark lines, and the cursed energy radiating from his being. All of this no doubt causing him a great deal of pain as Levi curls into himself. Blood dripping from where he'd been biting, clawing away at an arm. Those bloodied claws swiping at Eren. Trying to keep him away. A last attempt.

Levi's voice a growling graveling noise as he manages to tell Eren, furious-

"SttaaY aWAAy!"

-desperate. 

Levi completely at his wit's end.

Eren should run away. Every fibre of his being tells him so. But just like at that time his big brother had lost his wings, and Eren had rushed forward into the fray. Wanting to be of use. Eren can't help himself from reaching forth to touch Levi. His wings giving a sad little shudder as he feels beneath his fingers some of the pain Levi is in. The contact alone transmitting some of it. Nevertheless Eren strokes at Levi's sweat strewn brow, brushing away at his hair. Eren seeing Levi's horns, forces himself to carry on. A different fear suddenly wracking through him.

Did they really look like this?

The banished of the underground?

Claws, horns, fangs and red eyes. Eren is trembling as he considers it. Knowing Levi's eyes to be a different colour. Was Levi not returning into his original form? Or rather had he not been a banished from the start, from these features- he must be- a devil.

But a devil has wings.

With scales and nails, and Levi has not wings.

So Eren reasons, bringing Levi's head onto his lap as he sits on the bed. Eren stroking Levi's hair. Trying to see if that will help him. Bring him some comfort. If they can make it to the morning, Levi will be able to revert to how he should be shouldn't he? That's what he'd been doing, Eren realises. A cold desolate understanding, as he remembers his big brother drawing him away from Levi. Had his brother known this would happen? Eren could ask why he didn't help him, but if Levi really is a devil then there is nothing they can do- only the gods can-

"Ah!" Eren jumps, pain pulsing from his thigh where Levi has bitten into him there. Levi moaning in what Eren thinks is pain as he holds himself back from biting into Eren's thigh again. His tongue coming out to lick at the bleeding mark. Where his fangs had sunk blood gushes the most hurriedly from. Levi lapping up Eren's blood thoroughly, thirstily. As if there is nothing better, nothing more he needs.

Reflexibly Eren arches his back to help spread his thighs. To help Levi get a better taste. So far his blood the only thing that Levi seems to be relieved by. The pain that keeps bolting through him, resided at the taste of Eren's blood as it distracts him with a different form of stimulation. Relief. Pleasure.

His thoughts racing like his beating heart, Eren tries to think of a way to help Levi. Until the sun comes up and he can ask Zeke what can be done. Eren even doubting if he should do that. If asking for help may even endanger Levi too. Eren doesn't want that. He doesn't want any of this. It's all his fault isn't it? Levi hadn't any trouble living below heaven. It had been by Eren's insistence on taking him here. Because Levi had wanted to anyway, had wanted to be closer to the sky he can't reach. And Eren had wanted to give him that opportunity. He had thought Levi would have been rewarded, not punished. If anyone deserves punishment it's him. It's his fault he'd needed the titan's heart- ah! That heart! If Levi had it he wouldn't be in this agony! So Eren thinks, laments. With the titan's heart Levi could have even gotten wings Eren suddenly considers. Tears springing to his eyes as he knows, even further, just how valiant Levi is. To have given that up so Eren could right his mistake.

Well now, there is no titan's heart to perform miracles angels aren't mighty enough to grant. And Mr Levi shouldn't be suffering to pay for a mistake that Eren had made. It's his fault, so he should be the one to suffer. He should be the one to pay the toll. 

A devil.

It's he who should be it, not Levi.

A devil is an angel who has given up their soul.

Be it to desire, a wish, an ambition.

In order to obtain what they want they offer up their heart to the fallen god.

Nameless and faceless.

Where there is good there is evil.

There are even those that say all of creation started from this root; for to exist to begin with is selfish, a sin. 

The banished are not devils, merely fallen angels who have evolved into lesser beings. 'Humans' as Levi had told him. Since they were angels cast out by their fellows, they can become devils too but their chances aren't as likely. Aren't as grievous like should an angel make a wish they shouldn't. 

For a banished like Levi to become the devil.

There is no doubt in Eren's mind it is all his fault.

If he hadn't accepted the titan's heart Levi would have been strong enough to resist the fall. If he'd had wings he could-

Eren stops his hand. Having stroked it through Levi's hair, across his shoulders and down his back. Levi pressed up against him and pushing him down onto the torn bedding. Levi licking up Eren's belly, his chest, nuzzling against his neck. Eren bracing himself for a bite Levi has refrained from, content to lap at Eren's skin, his sweat. Eren hears as Levi pants, breathing in deeply, his scent. Levi heavy atop of him. Eren's fingers are trembling where his touch stopped. Across Levi's back he can feel, poking up from beneath the skin, bulging, hard and pulsing- something odd. Trying to come out. To tear through the skin. Eren tries to blink back his tears as he realises what they must be. Those wings he'd said Levi doesn't have, so he can't be a devil. Eren shaking his head. Why? Why did it have to be like this? Why did Levi have to become a devil... because of him? Why hadn't he just left Levi alone? Why? Why didn't he just leave him be?

The selfish, horrible, twisted, evil one is him.

If he'd only been as brave as he always tells himself he has to be.

Then he wouldn't have gotten Levi involved with his problems.

Eren curses his own weakness, if he'd been strong enough his big brother wouldn't have gotten hurt.

If he had merely gone to the underground on his own as he'd sworn he would and had not sought Levi's help.

If he hadn't been so curious, amazed, eager for Levi's company.

His attention.

His focus.

Loving Levi's cool yet at times overly fierce gaze on him, his reassuring hand at his shoulder, his admiration for the sky above that Eren also shares.

Then Mr Levi wouldn't be-

Eren fights back a sob as he knows, it's all his fault. Nothing will change that.

Startled, and unable to not shudder suddenly in something- an almost pleased feeling as Levi licks at his tears. Levi's mouth and tongue back to his neck. Eren can tell Levi really wants to bite into it. Maybe even tear into it. Rarely do devils have a sense of self, consumed by their own fixations, their hunger, Levi probably wants to devour his flesh. His blood. That was why earlier-

Mustering all his courage, Eren suddenly, clearly. Determined and prepared. Decides. Even if it's scary, and even if it hurts. He must do this. He must accept his punishment. And if it will give Mr Levi some relief from his torment, then Eren doesn't mind. If that is what Levi so desires, and he cannot help to as a devil. Then Eren will let him. He will let him consume him. Even if it's only for a little while that Levi will be content. Will have peace. Eren figures it is the least he can do for Levi who has fallen to this fate. From the state of things, his transformation- even with the morning sun there is no turning back. And when Zeke finds Levi like this, no doubt his big brother will make sure to eliminate him. 

Eren brings his arms around Levi's torso. Hugging him close. Eren finds since it's Levi. Since Levi is with him, he isn't as afraid as he initially thought he was. Since this is for Levi. And since he will be with Levi. Eren doubts no more. Ready for this retribution that should have been his from the start.

"Look Levi," Eren says, suddenly tilting his face back. So Levi can see, feel beneath his mouth better, his neck. The pulse there pounding as his heart does against his breast to Levi's. Levi's chest, his muscles hard and the flesh hot. Steam is rising up from his back as those wretched wings start to break out. Eren wanting to distract Levi from the agony of that, draws him in to keep his attention on him.

"You're thirsty aren't you? Actually you really want to take a bite don't you?"

Eren's hands slip into Levi's hair, his grip of it a caress as he gently presses Levi's face closer to his.

"Were you waiting for permission sir? Go on."

Then bolder, passionately, reaffirming-

"I'm all yours! Have me!"

He'd braced himself and thought himself prepared for the pain, but Levi's fangs are sharp, swift and piercing. The bite not what hurts the most, it's the fangs sunk in his flesh staying, dragging as Levi greedily drinks from him. The blood gushing, some of it missed and wetting Levi's lips, Eren's skin. Levi groaning, his breath heavy and hitched as Eren feels Levi's claws at his shoulders. Pushing him down. Eren's whole body flinching as Levi continues to drink. Eren's wings beneath him in a fluttering spasm. Eren feeling light headed even as one of those claws moves, to rip the front of his night robe open. Levi drawing his fangs out from Eren's neck finally. Blood and saliva dripping over Eren's flat and bare breasts, as Levi pants over them hungrily. His eyes reverted at least to their original steely blue. The heat from the crimson that'd overcome them remaining as he looks Eren over. Those wings of his stretching up and out from his back. Encased in blood, skin, and seared flesh. Emerging.

Eren reaches down in front of him to spread open the torn top of his robe. To give Levi a better look. To have more room if he wants a taste.

"Here too? Do you want to drink from here sir?"

Needing Levi to keep his eyes on him. Eren worriedly glancing past Levi's shoulder to see- how much longer until-

He cries out as Levi sinks his teeth into a breast. His lips latching over Eren's nipple and sucking at it, turning and twisting it beneath his tongue. Eren surprised to feel Levi has not broken the skin. Eren brushes against the sweat wet hair at Levi's brow, less feverish than before. His horns smaller than earlier, as if with the emergence of his wings they'd sunk down back from wherever they'd surfaced. Eren seeing Levi's hands still holding him down, the claws there have retracted. Then, by feeling Levi's mouth Eren can tell too that Levi's fang's have also slipped away. The transformation halted, reversed, transformed itself into something else entirely.

Why?

Levi's mouth is back to that spot he'd drank Eren's blood, licking at his bruised neck. Kissing at it.

"Forgive me Eren, forgive me- I can't- I can't hold back anymore-"

Then the warm tears sliding down Eren's cheeks again as he realises.

Levi's wings that had emerged are not that of a devil's. Neither clawed nor scaled. Despite their unusual colour- the black that is so much like Levi- they are wings like Eren's. Shimmering and feathered. Those wings remain while nothing else-

"It's okay Mr Levi!" Eren cries out, overcome with happiness. Levi surprised as Eren's arms fall to his shoulders, and pull him towards him. Eren's swollen nipple and untouched nipple, pressed to Levi's chest as Eren hugs him warmly. Joyous.

"It's a miracle sir!"

Eren is laughing as he moves to cup Levi's face. Levi unbelieving, unmoving. The taste of Eren's blood still in his mouth. As his sweat, his tears, his warm skin is.

"Look for yourself!"

Eren then pushes at Levi's shoulders. His wings flapping behind him as he lifts out from beneath Levi. Jumping off from the bed but not down it. Eren opens out a hand to gesture towards-

Levi's eyes widen as he sees, feels upon his back- moving and reaching, a pair of black wings.

Black and white feathers litter across the desecrated bedroom floor.

"Go on! You can do it if you try!"

"What?"

With some guilt he sees Eren patch up the front of his robe, tying a loose end with another to have it shut. Eren looking up at him without any resentment. Rather, invigorated by this turn of events.

"Why, fly of course sir!"

Eren doesn't wait for him, a gorgeous grin beckoning Levi to follow after as he twirls around and falls back out of the balcony. Letting himself drop down to feel the rush of the wind clear his head, cool his skin before he swoops up in a catch of the current, his white wings glimmering beneath the similar starlight. 

Levi surprised to find it isn't hard at all. 

Like Eren had said.

Almost like he already knew how.

His black wings unfurling and flapping in a gust to set him off. His burst from the balcony, so strong that Eren has to cover his face with his arms. Laughing all the while as Levi soars about, reaching high into the sky far more quickly than even Eren would have figured. A few problems with turning he corrects as they fly around about the open space, the palace courtyard an hour or so before Levi is surprised to see Eren rush to him. Levi halting, floating with Eren. Bringing his hands out to him as Eren reaches for him. Clasping each other as Eren delightfully guides him to move with him. A twirl, a dance, he'd seen him engage in before with Zeke. Eren rolling, swirling about with him far longer. Though at the time when he'd been watching them it'd felt like an eternity.

Eren telling him, as the sun rises and the morning's white light blooms across the dark to blue to lighter blue sky.

"Will you continue to fly with me sir? There is a place I've wanted to show you for some time now, but couldn't figure out how to bring you there since it's too tricky to reach without wings."

Levi considers it. Looking over Eren's tattered clothing. His own state of semi undress, shorts and no shirt.

Levi replying.

"Hasty for another adventure already are you? Why don't we at least freshen up first, my angel?"

A brief smile, that gets lost in the shadow of the encroaching morning light behind him. Both brightening up Eren's amazed face all at once.

"You smiled... Mr Levi smiled..."

Before Levi can have a word in about that, maybe deny it.

Eren's hands have already parted from his and dipping back as he had from the balcony, Eren dives down. Headfirst.

"Mr Levi smiled at me!"

Already flying around in laps around the courtyard.

Unstoppable, until Levi catches up with him. Eren shrieking, giggling as they twirl about hand in hand some more. 

Flying together like they were always meant to.

\--

 

_to be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> due to recent developments, this work has been extended to three parts. please enjoy!

An expanse of heavenly blue all around them as they soar through the sky.

Past the fluffy white clouds, and ever higher. Eren leading the way. Almost too overcome with excitement to show Levi what's up ahead that Levi ends up paces behind him, Eren needing to double back. Eren swirling, twirling around with him when they meet. Their hands in each other's once more. Eren's smile for him more dazzling than the bright sun. Illuminating, warming their path.

Where Eren has led him, had wanted to show him- it is a paradise beyond the city, the orchards and hunting grounds. It is a nirvana that is too close to the upward boundary of the heavens, and what lies beyond. But so long as the barrier holds it's safe to roam. However that may be so, all the other angels fear this place despite that. For once upon a time, the goddesses would descend here, to visit this plane of existence. So he is the only one who explores here, he informs Levi. His big brother could venture here too, and while he does not fear it like the others for his big brother is fearless. He holds this place to be Eren's wilderness. His domain. Zeke had insisted and so Eren had claimed it to be his and had Zeke declare it so. In other words it's an official place where Eren goes to pout and sulk and blow off steam when Zeke won't let him have his way and his quarters are simply not far enough to get the message across. Of course it's more than that, even if that's typically why Eren is allowed to be alone here. Unbothered. Unless Zeke wants to venture Eren's ire. It is a place for refuge and solitude. Wonder. Reflection. Just him and the vast world. Seeing such a place made him curious of what lay below, being so high up. It's a wonderful place, he's sure Mr Levi will think so too.

As they clear past the clouds enshrouding the very tip tops of the mountains and begin their descent, Levi can see why Eren has said that. This wilderness, this forest, this haven- is almost exactly identical to the place where they had met. Their secret garden. With its lush trees, vibrant flowers, diverse animal life and song birds. A vast lake and a towering waterfall Eren glides in front of, Levi stopping near him, both above the gentle roar of it. The white foam that connects the falling water to the stilling lake, much like the white of the clouds. It's almost uncanny the likeliness.

"We won't be bothered here sir. Oh! How happy I am to finally show you this place. Follow me!" 

Eren says, and to Levi's amasement Eren turns to pass under the waterfall, it parting for him so he won't get wet. Remaining in such formation for Levi who once more follows Eren. Behind the waterfall, inside the side of the mountain is a cavern entrance. Dully lit by the glowing stones that make up its walls, reminding Levi of the rock formations they'd mine for in the deep of the underground. As Eren glides forward the light of the walls start to brighten, dimming once he passes. As if catching from his wings, their vibrancy and highlighting their own by it. Eren leads them down a corridor where these light stones break off and a more common rock is what makes up the rooms further in. Levi surprised, since it was supposed to be the uncultivated wild, however here-

"How do you like it sir?" Eren asks, glancing back over his shoulder, his wing stretching out of his way so he can gaze at Levi earnestly. A couple locks of soft brown hair follow his movement, "It's... my secret base!"

Past the lighted entrance and down that dark corridor, is the front room where a stove and hearth are, a pipe leading the smoke from what must be an eternal fire, out above somewhere on the mountain. There's shelves and tabletops carved from or built into the walls. A sink with gently flowing water. Drawers for clothes and towels. Areas for tools and hunting gear. Dried flowers and fruits. Cups set out for the kettle that'll boil at Eren's whim for the tea. Tapestries of varying age and style line the walls of legends lost. A cozy bed with many a blanket and cushion. And a couple steps up they need not take. Past the near sheer curtain of embroidered gold stars to the next room, towering up, row upon row along the walls, the light stones embedded into the shelves, lighting up warmly and not brightly like before for an easier light to read under. Shelves of what must be tons of books and scrolls. The rugs that cover the floor here like the tapestries in the room before it. Colourful, some older than the others, telling a tale. Here as well are many blankets and cushions, a low dark wood table polished yet scratched and worn in age. Covering it are piles of books and scrolls in more disarray than those on the shelves.

"These are banned documents and materials from before the fall of the Ackerman house. In other words, before the time of the banished. All information pertaining to the Ackermans' were henceforth forbidden aside the verbatim story that is what is known today. There's a lot in here I'm not sure how it would relate to them, but if by some chance... you are one of them. I thought... it might interest you sir."

Levi is stunned looking at all that's in here. So there was another, no- rather the real reason why this is Eren's domain. He'd insisted it... to protect this information. These relics, that are no longer allowed in the holy city.

"I don't know who originally built this archive. I doubt it was the gods. I merely found it while I was exploring."

Eren tells him, carrying on to say, more apologetic.

"Just be warned a lot of it is in the old script so I don't even know what it means, sorry sir."

"Don't mind it," Levi reassures him, grateful and fascinated enough.

Eren is sheepish, "The old script is also the way before the time of the banished, my big brother knows it but I can't risk bothering him..." it goes without saying why, already a topic touched upon. Eren moves along, his cheeks flushed in delight as he exclaims.

"Most importantly! I wanted to show you... this!" Eren's hand is tugging at Levi's wrist, ushering him to come sit with him at the table where he's accumulated-

"Look here! When you asked about it, it got me really thinking what it could have been and- it really is a constellation I've never seen! But this is it isn't it?!"

Splayed out is a map of the stars. Luckily written in their writing system.

Eren's finger pointing and tapping down onto Levi's constellation that no longer resides in the heavens, yet here it was charted by his ancestors apparently.

Based on what constellations remain and where Levi had told him it should be, Eren had figured out which constellation it is on this map. Judging from the not too hefty amount of material on this table, Eren had not found much about it. Least in their modern, shared tongue. That he'd gone through this trouble...

"Thank you," Levi tells him, Eren almost taken aback, his cheeks flushing a darker shade of pink at Levi's gratitude.

"No! Think nothing of it sir. You... you have done so much for me after all..."

Their knees and shoulders are close to the other's, needing to be for Eren to show him his findings.

"This is it though isn't it? Your constellation Mr Levi?"

Levi nods, knowing it finally... his hand reaches out so his fingers may glide beneath the text, then rest there as he reads it aloud, " _Red Swan_... huh. I told them it looked like a bird. Farlan gave me such shit for it too." 

There's a low laugh, caught in his chest since it's a bittersweet recollection.

Eren's brow dips in concern. He places a hand over Levi's upon the map.

"I couldn't find out why this constellation isn't in the heavens anymore but the fact that it did indeed exist is useful to you... right?"

"That's right," Levi replies, "It's fine Eren. Just knowing its name is enough. You don't have to concern yourself too much about it."

Catching on, that Eren may be disappointed that he couldn't do more for him. Eren is so cute. Even his forlorn expression, his soft mouth in a frown, his wings slighting drooping with his shoulders. All of him. Levi wants to kiss his full flushed cheeks, his soft mouth, his silky hair-

"But... it's so important to you sir. And I thought for sure I could find more from this archive."

Levi allows himself, to reach out and stroke his fingers across Eren's hair. Shuddering as Eren's eyes flicker over to him, his expression too worried. Earnest.

"Maybe we'll find something more together, how about it?" Levi suggests, not wanting to let Eren down either.

Eren's hands clap together in delight, "What a wonderful idea! Let's do our best! Mr Levi!"

"Yeah."

They get to work. Going over the materials Eren already managed to find on the constellation, or constellations in general; that are on the table. Eren trying to find more content in the modern language. Surges up to the higher shelves, thinking he may have missed something. Levi trying not to give in to temptation and look up Eren's skirt as he does so. Eren hyper focused on his task, lost in his own world as he goes over the ancient tomes searching for where and what else there could be on those stars. Levi figures giving him a hand will prevent his peeking from turning into outright leering but Eren is painfully adorable. Bending forward for the upmost shelf, his hips jutted back and his bare legs dangling as he looks. His slim fingers skimming across the volumes he's already been through. Unnoticing of Levi until he turns around, a frown on his lips from finding nothing else. His wings expanding and fluttering out nervously upon being startled. Almost like he forgot that Levi can fly now too.

"Sir! Don't creep up on me like that! You're as stealthy as a cat!"

"Ah? You know about those?" there were cats in the underground, really helped with the rats, but Levi doesn't think he'd seen any cats here. Least not the domesticated sort.

"Of course I do!" Eren says, puffing out his chest proudly, flourishing a hand out "These books here may not know but there's such information on humans in the citadel library! Cats are common in the world of the banished aren't they?"

It's interesting to Levi what information angels do have about humans, and yet humans aren't called humans above the ground.

"That's right. Your big eyes are kinda like theirs, Eren."

Eren blinks at him, amazed Levi would turn around his comparison.

Before he can get too huffy about it.

His stomach grumbles.

"We have been at this a long while now, what's to eat here?" Levi asks.

Eren nodding, chipper once more, "Leave it to me!"

\--

Apparently Eren had packed them a lunch, rather at the moment dinner. It's hard to see the time of day unless you return to the entrance where the waterfall is. Luckily there's a clock back in the front room, though time isn't what determines appetite.

They share between them the sandwiches and fruit Eren had packed, along with a bottle of sparkling wine. Eren telling Levi there's tea too they could make, and dry snacks he'd saved for this occasion though he hadn't known it'd be so soon. He'd figured he would have to become stronger and carry Levi up here himself for this visit. Levi thinking how unlikely that initial plan was, given Eren's past attempts. Levi growing wings really was the higher likelihood.

Tomorrow they can go hunting and fishing, like they did before when it was just the two of them. Eren will show him what sort of different fruits grow here. And his favourite spots of scenery, along with the best areas to fly!

As Levi washes up in the nearby basin, Eren already having down so. He's showing and putting away what clothes he'd packed. Articles for himself, and also garments for Levi as well. Levi surprised at how thorough and prepared Eren is for this trip, given his excitement from this miracle- and the prospect of the location itself. Levi had figured as they'd left in a hurry, the rush would have hindered Eren's judgment, but he must have been thinking about taking Levi here for enough time already. To throw everything together as quickly as he had. Packing not only for himself, but Levi too. As they'd left, Eren not telling a soul where he was going, merely informing Levi as he'd grabbed his hand. That Zeke could tell where he was so long as he didn't venture below. He would know that Eren had gone to his hideout, and therefore would know not to bother him.

Levi entertains the idea that Eren... by doing all this, also wanted to keep the knowledge about Levi having wings now all to himself. The reasons to that, are merely Levi's own thoughts of self indulgence. That Eren could be possessive of him too...

"What do you think sir? Will this be comfortable enough for you to sleep in?"

Eren is showing him the black clothes he'd picked out for Levi as sleepwear.

"It should be fine," Levi replies, trying not to swallow too audibly, having already seen what or rather the lacking of what Eren will be wearing when he goes to bed.

Levi disapproving since judging by the proximity of the hearth to the bed and the amount of blankets, and how much higher up they are, it certainly must get colder here. There's already a chill biting the air, the thin fabric of Eren's sheer and silky nighty is simply not enough.

"What about you Eren?"

"Ha? What do you mean sir? You know what I like to sleep in."

Having come to wake Eren up many a morning.

Eren's wings flutter as he settles down where Levi is seated on the bed. Eren smiling to himself about how it's cute that Levi still keeps his feet on the ground and walks about despite having wings now. He'd insisted they put more rugs out into the main room since the ground is chilly.

"You won't be too cold?" Levi is insisting, Eren feeling oddly chided by Levi's frown. A glower of disapproval and disbelief.

"Really!" Eren insists, "Why would I be? Besides, we're sharing the bed. I definitely will keep warm with someone next to me!"

Oh.

That's right.

The only bed is the one Levi is sitting on.

"Oh? Do you think there will be enough room?" Levi asks, trying not to swallow so obviously, all the saliva that's suddenly started to gather in his mouth as he thinks about Eren's body pressed close to his, his warm and soft skin that will no doubt brush against him as they share the bed.

"It's fine!" Eren is saying, his legs kicking up and about, making Levi sweat harder.

"It feels really good to sleep with another person. And like you said sir, it does get colder here, especially during the nights."

Levi's gaze sweeps over across Eren's bare feet, his long legs, and barely covered plush thighs. Wretchedly jealous and irritated at the idea that has just occurred to him, and is surely Eren's source for that knowledge. He didn't need to confirm it but he can't help himself as he quips,

"By another person you mean Zeke don't you?"

"Of course!" Eren replies, laughing at the obvious, "He's my big brother after all! Though we've never shared this bed since Zeke never comes here. I mentioned that didn't I? I think it was usually his bed I slept in when we shared one. He still asks me if I want to sleep with him. But I think rather than cold he's just lonely. Since, it doesn't get too cold over in the city... goodness, my big brother treats me like a child, but he can be very childish! Anyway! Like I've told him before, I'm too old for that now- _oh!_ "

Eren stops kicking his legs, his wings paused in their slight rhythmic taps that'd been in tune with his legs. His embarrassed horror apparent.

"No way! I'm so stupid Mr Levi! How could I not realise!"

Levi sighs, Eren carrying on to say.

"If I'm too old to sleep with my big brother, then I'm too old to sleep with you aren't I? We're both not children..."

In a way that was the problem, but it also wasn't.

"Hey Eren, rather than being too old don't you think you've something else mixed up? I ain't your big brother. Isn't it inappropriate for us to share the bed either way?"

Levi is shooting his own foot by saying that, but he doesn't want to take advantage of Eren. Also, it wasn't so big a deal in the underground, if you were close enough sleeping close together for warmth was a matter of survival, of life. But he's learnt there's many rules of etiquette here in the heavens. 

"I-is that so sir..." Eren trails, looking absolutely downhearted between his own realisation and Levi's remark.

"Oi. It'll be fine. You can sleep in here with the hearth and I'll sleep in the archive. There were a lot of blankets in there. I'll be alright, so stop wracking your brains so hard over it."

Levi thought with that decision made, this issue would be settled.

He's wrong as Eren's morose mood refuses to lift.

"No! I don't want that Mr Levi!" his legs lift up and fold in front of him. Eren hugging his knees to him as he peers over them at Levi with sadden yet shy eyes.

"I don't know... I didn't think it was inappropriate because even if you aren't my big brother... you're like family to me now Mr Levi..."

Levi's heart is pounding, rapidly, throbbing. His breath short and his body hot as Eren tells him,

"I love you." 

Eren's legs unfolding from him, his feet touching the ground as he leans his body to Levi's. His hand reaching to fold over on the hand of Levi's nearest to him, clenched on his lap. Levi's whole palms slick with sweat as Eren looks at him too sweetly, even with his melancholy. His eyelashes long and slightly damp as he blinks back a couple tears.

"I'm very sorry... I did not even consider you wouldn't feel the same way sir."

As Eren's face draws closer to his, his voice near and dear and sincere.

"I didn't realise such a proposition would be inappropriate since you're dear to me like my big brother. But that's not right is it? A-and it's not like we're family in another way... sir..."

"What are you talking about Eren?" Levi says, unable to help himself. He draws his arms up around Eren and holding him to him briefly, pushes him down against the bed. Hovering over him, Eren's wings curling up behind him and knocking gently into Levi's which dip down. How dark is the black against Eren's pure white wings. Levi feels both exhilarated and sick from the sight, the feeling. Eren doesn't seem to mind this position, of Levi pining him down on the bed as he carries on, ever so worried.

"For instance, if we were family because we... are mates sir... then it wouldn't be inappropriate would it?"

"What's that mean?" Levi says, knowing he's full of shit, he's not that thick headed. Simply he wants to hear it from Eren's cute lips, keep Eren's eyes on him like this, his body beneath his like this-

"I-it means we'll be together forever sir. That I am yours, and you are mine. Uh-uhm," Eren starts, his face is so red from that explanation and Levi's close proximity. Levi's breath fanning across Eren's throat as he asks, "How do angels determine that?"

"Determine what sir?"

"Becoming mates or whatever? What do you got to do?"

"...a nest..." Eren starts, his voice very small and shy, "is made and then the one that initiated the courtship, dances for the other. If they're successful, the courted will join them in the dance..."

"That's it? Ain't that what you told me birds do?"

"I-I guess we are like birds then sir," Eren says, laughing lightly though Levi hadn't thought it was that funny.

"You have the bed Eren, like I said I will sleep in the other room."

"No way!" Eren says, his hands coming up, this time the both of them to clasp over Levi's. Levi's hands at Eren's shoulders, to keep him in place. Eren has misunderstood the reason for Levi holding him down here is to insist he take the bed.

"Even... if we're not mates... or family, we have to share the bed!"

Eren appears timid as he continues, even though he was adamant moments before. As if concerned Mr Levi will be upset when he hears the real reason.

"To... to be honest there's another reason we have to share the bed... not only to stave off the cold sir... that reason is... I'm worried. You've only recently gotten wings and we still don't know why. It could be you were meant to have them as an Ackerman or it is a miracle from the titan's heart. Whatever it be, y-you drank my blood when they emerged so just in case to keep them... you need me then..."

Inside him it feels like a weight has fallen through Levi's brain and crashed into his heart. 

That would make sense, why Eren wanted to come here quickly and didn't tell anyone. Why he also was insisting sharing the bed despite it being against custom. He was worried Levi would revert back to turning into a monster... surely if anyone else saw that, they would not hesitate putting him down. The true form of the banished they would consider him. Filthy, dirty, unworthy. Dangerous. They'd eradicate him for sure. But, because of Eren he'd been saved. Even given wings. There is no doubt in Levi's mind that it was because of Eren he is able to fly. That it was not the titan's heart that had granted him this pardon, this miracle- but Eren. Not only that, but Eren is even concerned about him, to go to such lengths- to put himself at risk to make sure Levi is alright. That should his wings scatter and he falls, Eren will be with him. That perhaps should it happen again Eren will be his miracle again.

His hope.

"Ah!" Eren's voice is startled, as Levi leans forward, wrapping Eren in an embrace as he draws them both upright. His wings overlapping with Eren's. Shuddering as he knows he is filthy. In comparison to Eren. Who is truly an angel. Eren doesn't have these foul, dirty thoughts. Eren doesn't know Levi wants to kiss him all over and pin him down again beneath him on this bed, custom be damned, Levi wants to make Eren his mate right here right now. What comes after, it's nasty but surely that's what angels do too though? Why else would they need a nest? Levi wants to peel up and off Eren's body his skimpy little robe. He wants to ram his cock inside Eren's tight little hole until Eren is gasping and crying for him, _more, more, more,_ Eren would moan as Levi makes every inch of him, from his toes to the tips of feathers, all his. His pretty Eren. Levi feels his heart and head pound. His body is too hot. He feels Eren's hands reach up from between their bodies to cup his face. Eren knocks his brow gently to his. To feel his risen temperature.

"Oh no! It's as I was saying sir. Are you not feeling well? You must be really tired from that long flight too, here," Eren has grabbed at his arm, drawing forward a wrist, so Levi's hand can feel past a fold of his robe, to his breast. The soft nipple hardening beneath his slick palm.

"From here is fine isn't it sir? If you want to drink more from me to feel better you can! As much as you want!" Eren's hands are combing through his hair, coaxing as he guides Levi's face to his breast. Levi's brow resting there, as he considers it. Giving Eren's flat breast a slight squeeze. His cock hard and lifting up underneath his trousers. His breath harsh and pulse an aggravating tempo, but not for the reasons Eren thinks. 

Right now, it isn't Eren's blood that Levi is thirsty for. And rather than be full from Eren's blood, Levi wants to fill Eren up.

"I'm... fine. Eren."

"Are you sure sir?" Eren is saying, allowing Levi to draw back and righten up. Eren's face still marred in concern, his fingers running through Levi's hair one more time, as Eren's free fingers touch at Levi's cheek. Remembering the bulging fangs there, his eyes glancing up to Levi's brow where horns once were emerging.

"You don't look as bad as before, but how do you feel? I'm very sorry, this is why I insist we must share the bed! It'll be too inconvenient if... if you are unwell in the night and I am not near enough for you. If... if something were to happen to you..."

Levi tries to imagine what Eren's reaction would be like if he were to go back on his word, that Eren is right. Levi doesn't feel well. How will Eren feel if Levi sucks at his breast, and doesn't break the skin? Likewise with his mouth moving to his neck, his hands to Eren's hips. How would Eren feel if Levi began to consume him in a different manner? The way he'd wanted to from the beginning?

Thinking about Eren's hips rolling beneath his palms, his sweet nervous voice cracking as Levi pounds his cock inside him-

Levi swallows back all his saliva. Eren's brow to his once more, in a final check. Frowning at the heat of it. Eren not helping with his soft mouth so close. His worried little sighs. Levi can feel as his dick grows harder on seeing the light bruises he'd left from pinning Eren's body down, however momentarily it'd been. He may have gained wings but his bulk and weight remain the same, unlike Eren's slim and overly light body.

"Understood, we can share the bed then. Eren."

Eren's gaze flickers over to him, bright.

"You won't be able to sleep otherwise ain't that right?" Levi says.

As if that wasn't reason enough Levi goes on to tell him.

"I want you to have sweet dreams."

Bewildered, Eren is and then-

"Big brother..." Eren starts.

"What?" Levi replies, Eren stuttering in explanation, "T-that's something like my big brother would say is all sir..."

Levi's temper would flare and spark at that but it's tampering out as Eren flings his arms over his shoulders and gives him a big hug, as he laughs happily. His laughter more lovely than even the afternoon birdsong as the sunlight had hit the lake.

"Thank you very much Mr Levi! I'm like family to you too aren't I?"

Levi holds Eren close to him, inhaling deeply the scent of Eren's hair as he feels his warm body against his.

His larger, darker wings slowly sputtering back, as Eren's wings still reach forward to brush against his.

"Yeah. That's it Eren. You weren't wrong before."

Levi unsure how he manages to not force Eren beneath him, on seeing his expression, too happy, too pretty as Levi tells him, even though he knows Eren doesn't understand it nor feel in the same way he does-

"I love you too."

\--

It's a trial getting to sleep.

The blankets over their bodies, and Levi insisting he fold a wing over Eren's. The other wing tucked behind their backs as they lay on their sides, facing each other in a cocoon. Warmest like this, Eren insisted, piling the blankets around them. The hearth a low flame, the light faded and flickering from behind the shade of their feathers. Even merely touching Eren's wing with his, was too much. Levi eating his unspoken thoughts as the farther along Eren got into that sweet dream Levi had wanted him to have, he snuggled up closer to Levi. Sighing most contently with his face tucked to Levi's chest. Definitely asleep for none could be lulled by the sound of Levi's quickened heartbeat. Too close, the scent of Eren's hair... his skin, all would have been a sweet dream too had it not been sweet painful reality. What few hours of sleep Levi manages to get, sabotaged by himself as he tangles his legs further with Eren's trailing, longer and slightly curled in ones. The move a bad one, as it coaxes Eren to draw a knee up, his thigh pressed to Levi's hip, semi straddling him in his sleep. Levi had then allowed himself to lean forward to kiss Eren on the brow, feeling his temperature too. Normal, merely warmed by him. Enough to make Levi cum without touching himself. Eren's body close to his enough. Eren's steady heartbeat enough. Eren's soft breaths enough. Eren-

It's not enough.

Once the sun was up, unseen but gandered at by the hour of the clock. Levi had detangled himself from Eren's hold carefully, best he could. Making sure Eren is tucked in, comfortable even with his absence. Levi had left the cavern for the lake. Exiting the way they'd came. Unfortunate to discover that without Eren, the waterfall douses him. The cool water honestly what he needed. More is necessary. He'll go for a swim. For a second he was worried, like Eren, with his wings his body would resist the dive and float too easily. But he's able to plunge into the depths of the waters. Swimming like he is soaring through them, perhaps it is an Ackerman trait if he really is one. Or simply because he has wings but remains a being from the underground? The banished. He can still swim. He doesn't know for sure of course. It's merely speculation. 

After a few more dives he begins catching fish. It'll make a nice breakfast. Emerging from the water when this task is done, his clothes are soaking wet. He wrings them out and lets them dry on some rocks before donning them again. Another swim before that. Wondering why he had bothered changing when he'll meet the same fate going back into the cavern without Eren. As he tries to determine if it's possible to get through the waterfall like Eren had (only without Eren) and finding himself unable to tap that power even if he does have it- the waterfall parts, revealing the thought of beauty.

"Mr Levi! Why didn't you wake me!" Eren is pouting, but lenient on seeing the bountiful catches Levi has made. He's forgiven, so he gets to pass through the opening of the waterfall by Eren's grace. Eventually asking about it. Eren admits it's an ability not all angels have and is part of his 'foresight'. Since he can 'predict' where the water is going before it goes, though the flow seems obvious. You don't actually know unless you are part of the flow, correct? Thus this ability allows him to control the water's "path" and not just his own. 

They have the fish for breakfast, after gutting and cleaning them. They roast them with some vegetables Eren had gathered before, along with some herbs and butter. A wash up in order, and Levi wondering if he should bother in case Eren becomes cross with him again on remembering waking up alone. Meaning Levi will have to face the waterfall by himself again. But Eren is forgiving, least for him, for now. And after changing into dryer, more suited to the weather robes; tools packed. They head out to explore.

\--

They fly over the lush forests, Eren pointing out some good hunting spots along the way. They'll only kill what they can eat, and of course Levi makes it a note that he won't hunt any birds. Now not only because Eren would dislike it.

Many places yet to discover together, when it's time for another meal. Eren lands them in a field of flowers, blue as far as the eye can see. Almost like it is a reflection of the sky. Right in the middle of it, like a body of water unto itself. Eren's landing is always partial as he floats enough not to crush the flowers underfoot. His toes scaping the petals. Levi tries to follow suit but isn't nearly as graceful. Scowling as he crushes... a lot. Enough that it's a wonder Eren doesn't scold him. Eren even looking more amused by Levi's annoyance at his own inability.

"You've mastered so much so soon sir! If it's more comfortable for you to walk on the earth, don't hold yourself back."

Levi decides to do so, gauging Eren's expression for his true feelings on the matter. Knowing they'll be revealed for him there.

"Over there," Eren points, to a large tree up a slight hill in the field. They head towards its shade together, the sun isn't too harsh but he sees Eren likes to take necessary precaution. Remembering Levi's sensitivity of before.

Least Levi is figuring that, Eren telling him in truth-

"I like to take naps here. Sometimes when I wake up the children will be visiting me along with other animals that are their friends."

In other words animals that don't eat birds. Levi understands, there's a phrase that goes well with all that but it's also too obvious to point out.

"They might not come over if I'm with you," Levi warns, remembering instances before in their secret garden.

"I don't know about that! You have wings, not claws anymore sir!" Eren is optimistic.

Levi forgot to correct Eren about that, who still thinks his digger gloves are an accurate representation of the past. Or maybe at some point the banished really had looked like that, least if any of them managed to make it to where they don't belong. That's right... Levi doesn't belong in this beautiful world. He shouldn't be here. Beneath the blue sky, the warm sunlight, ever warmer and more beautiful is the light of Eren's pure white wings. His smile. Gentle, as some of those children he mentioned flit through, in a swift stream of melody. A high note sung higher as they swirl around, the note skipping as a couple land on Eren's outstretched hand as Levi has seen them do before. 

Blue birds matching the blue flowers.

Even with his wings Levi feels out of place, unworthy to witness Eren's smile even when it isn't turned to him, and most especially when it is. As it does now, Eren's green eyes far more stunning than any jewel he's ever unearthed.

His laughter, causing Levi's longing to strike through his heart and remain there lodged as the blade of a knife might.

"It appears you were mistaken," Eren tells him.

Levi blinking over at Eren, not comprehending. His expression cool, stoic.

His eyes widening as he turns his head in the slightest to look where Eren is pointing, at him. The tiny birds fluttering about Eren once more, as if as excited as he.

"See! This child's not scared at all Mr Levi!"

Upon Levi's shoulder, one of the blue birds. Its feathers paler than the deeper, vibrant hues of the rest. Like frost in the winter.

Eren's wings unfurl to allow him to return to Levi, landing down onto his feet before him. Eren bends forward to get a closer look at the tiny bird on Levi's shoulder. It tilting its head to the right and back into place as Eren smiles at it. Happy for Levi.

"Isn't it wonderful? This child's feathers are as beautiful as your eyes sir."

Levi's heart in his throat, stifling his response, as Eren continues.

"Don't you think?"

On obtaining no reply, Eren lifts his hand up in offering to the little bird. It hopping onto Eren's hand without hesitation.

"Hold out your hand Mr Levi," Eren tells him, Levi obliging. The knuckles of Eren's fingers brushing against Levi's, as light as a feather. From his hand, the light blue bird hops over onto Levi's fingers with the same lack of reservation.

Levi looking down upon it in marvel similar to the first time he'd seen them, since he truly is seeing it. A bird. Up close.

"It really isn't... afraid," he says to Eren.

Wonder washing over him, a precursor to the realisation that holds him as gently as Eren's tender gaze. Such gaze moving from the little bird atop Levi's fingers, back to Levi. Amused and adoring of the seemingly older man's astonishment. Turning around Levi's thoughts only moments before on whether he should be here, if he is worthy. Despite that he will never, and cannot be. It is irrelevant in the face of this moment. Eren's earnest efforts. His sincere heart, offered up to not only this beautiful world they now both exist in together. But also, to Levi.

The fact that they can be here side by side, is proof of that.

Levi is here because Eren is here, and Eren is here because-

From this epiphany. 

The already sunny day seems brighter, and the colours far more vibrant. Contrasting with Eren's shimmering, radiant, and eternally too beautiful- white wings. Unfurled behind him, caught upon the wind that rushes past. The breeze traveling through the green leaves, from the clear sky. A few loose feathers whipping up along the current from Levi's equally unfurled wings, black and obvious, striking as they are caught up against the vibrancy of the day. The wind tussles their hair, yet unwavering are their smiles as Levi can't help but let out a chuckle, a laugh at what an idiot he has been.

Eren's already large eyes widening at his mirth, his own smile falling to the very astonishment Levi had displayed.

It is a miracle someone like him is here, a miracle no doubt Eren granted. Right now- their unseen dream, their impossible wish. Made back in the dark and confining underground. A prayer he had said not on his knees but with all the arrogance being human brings. The sky that was the limit is no longer so. Eren has shown him that. The misconceptions of the old need not be here where he can stand before both the grace and the wrath of the gods. That is what Eren is to him. An answer. To that wish he'd placed on his fallen stars, his lost constellation. It has been fulfilled by Eren.

To be free.

To live.

And not only that.

What he didn't even consider, since necessities are all you need to survive.

His heart that he'd once offered up to them.

Has been received by this beautiful boy too.

This angel, this savior, who has saved him.

Who has bestowed him these wings of freedom.

He has also allowed Levi, what Levi has never once thought could be his.

But it makes sense doesn't it?

If he is allowed all that he has wanted then he can also have it too. That which is called: Happiness.

"It really isn't afraid. And Eren," Levi replies, Eren looking both nervous and sheepish from his surprise, his eyelashes fluttering most wonderfully as Levi carries on to tell him, "neither am I."

\--

While it was a nap Eren usually had beneath this tree they fly above it with the smaller birds, until they fly too high for the children to follow. Eren thrilled when Levi goes higher with him to the very limits of the barrier it feels. Seeing where the sun can kiss the earth. Diving back down in a glide they return to the flower field, the small birders of before chirping in prolonged song around them, happy to rejoin them in their flight. Their flight finished for a break, beneath the shade of that tree. Eren taking out the tea he'd prepared, the biscuits he'd baked with jam at the centre. Made from the berries of the nearby bushes they go to pick more of before hunting in the woods. Deeper in, they catch rabbits, lured by the berries. Saving the fur to make socks as Eren suggests or some other article for the chilly nights. Levi scoffs at him, knowing Eren is not going to wear anyway of such creations whilst they share the bed. They roast the rabbit meat with some salt and pepper, exchanging stories around the campfire as they wait for it to finish cooking and thenafter as they eat. Eren telling Levi more about his hazy childhood, the games he and his brother would play. Levi to Eren about his adventures with his friends. A boy named Farlan and a girl with eyes like a cat's too, named Isabel.

From his stories. Sometimes Eren laughs, sometimes he cries.

They talk until the fire dwindles out and the stars return.

Returning to the cavern until another day.

Eren showing Levi how to fish in a another manner than with net or spear, it's actually a battle training exercise. All angels carry this ability, some better than others, some stronger than others. If Levi is an Ackerman then Eren has heard they are quite adept at it; channeling that path within them that allows them flight and other abilities. Long ago the Ackermans were an elite family of knights to the ruling family, meaning they had made the best Warriors. Eren admits, he might not be the best to teach Levi, since like he mentioned- with his foresight he can manipulate the paths of other existing "lifeforms". Meaning he isn't too skilled on using just his own "path". It was another of the many reasons why Zeke did not like Eren fighting; it would be difficult for him to fight against the goddesses when he often relied on the environment for an advantage. Against a god... his foresight was meaningless. Gods cannot manipulate each other's paths. But if a god had his abilities...

Of course, Eren would never do that to another angel, manipulate their path of his own choosing. While he has the ability with his special 'foresight'; to bend the free will of another being is abhorrent... and why would he want to anyway?

What Eren wants to teach Levi is a way to condense the path of light within and bring it out. To strike like a spear would, into the fish to catch them. Gathering the energy around their wings. Many shots at once. While Eren had said he wouldn't be the best to teach him, he is rather skilled at this. It appears simple for him, having so much energy already. The distance short from the excess light that is always hanging around his wings. Eren confesses, another advantage of his. However, originally, the skill was hard to focus on because of it. Since he naturally emits his path already unlike other angels, he'd had to train really hard to harness the energy. It looked easy now... only from much practice. Eren insisting, then pouting, as Levi after Eren's brief demonstration is able to do the skill easily. Effortlessly it seems... Eren refuses to tell Levi how long it took him to properly manage this skill. Insisting they need to cook the fish right away so it'll taste the best, fresh.

They also hunt deer with this skill, and with various other skills Eren teaches... or rather tells him about. Many not just to hunt, but to sate Levi's curiosity. Him asking about what he may have seen already being practised on the training grounds of the palace. Levi mastering every single contemplated skill with little struggle. Like Eren said, if he is an Ackerman it should be no surprise... Levi enjoying the praise Eren heaps on him, even if Eren does seem a little envious that, against the goddesses- Levi will probably be a force to be reckoned with.

Despite his chagrin, Levi can tell Eren is eager to let Zeke know, so perhaps that Zeke will like Levi better...

As the days follow into many.

They explore much of the woods, finding interesting rock formations where the Goddesses may have had ceremonies once when they were at peace, many interesting fruits they've both yet to taste, other flowers Eren finds beautiful and tries to learn about in the old tomes of the archive the uses or dangers of.

Eren has him fly up high with him to one of his favourite landscape viewing spots, fun to fly above the cliffs where goats live. Eren gets from them milk to mix with the honeyed iced tea he's prepared. A sweet and wonderful refreshment to have afterwards. From sitting and steaming in the hot springs nestled in the cliffs. Higher above the abode of the goats, though some eccentrics stray up here as well. The drink is a little too sweet for Levi's liking, and not nearly the sort of relief he needs, as Eren insists on massaging his back, his wings, as they sit together in the hot waters. Towels strung out nearby with their clothes. To be grabbed at when they emerge from the steaming waters. Levi doubting the strength he has carried near his entire life, since that glimmer of hope had been born within him on following that Red Swan, would be enough- when he'd offered Eren the same treatment in return. That strength wavering, especially when Eren had half risen in the water, taking Levi up on that offer happily. Splaying open both his wings and his legs as he'd placed his hands against the wall of a nearby rock. To allow Levi to massage down from his shoulders, to where his wings connect... to lower. His lower back, his hips- Eren gasping and moaning contently as Levi had worked his strong fingers against his flesh. Eren even flexing his hips back and forth so Levi could kneed his touch across his plump ass. Eren begging him for it, telling him how good it feels. Levi biting back a moan, another as he resisted giving Eren something else. Wanting nothing more than to part Eren's cute ass cheeks to fuck his tight little hole raw. Eren's pretty wings unfurled at the sides, each drop of water sliding from them like a diamond. Water and sweat dripping across his flushed sunkissed skin. That Levi had wanted to kiss and taste all over as well.

How he'd managed, that too is a miracle in itself.

Especially with how adorable Eren is afterwards. Completely relaxed, and sleepy even after the milk tea. He loves to be warm, so even with their bodies barely cooled from the drink and the flight back to the cavern, Eren still snuggles up against him in their bed. Loving the heat of their bodies near to one another's. Eren pecking his face with good night kisses. Falling asleep right away within Levi's arms.

Surely having sweet dreams as Levi has heated ones.

\--

"Here," Levi says, pointing to a name he's only happened to come across.

The pair of them in the archive again, gleaning more information they can. Levi interested in more skills that perhaps Eren doesn't know. Barred from the rigorous training by overprotective Zeke. Levi had been researching on them, wondering if there were even skills the other angels didn't use, since they were skills limited to the Ackerman line. He'd found some interesting methods and abilities, but most interesting was an answer to an earlier question.

Who was it that built and put together this archive?

He didn't much like the tone of the record, but it's mentioned to be created by a "Kenny Ackerman". Advised to by his grandfather who had figured the fall of their house was possible. Should they not be successful in overthrowing the Grand Ruler. The grandfather wanted something of the family to remain and so this archive was created and hidden. Even if none of them survive, their legacy, and their noble efforts to bring justice to the heavens... to the goddesses would exist at least somewhere in the world.

Much of the wording is vague, and details are overlooked since both he and Eren have been trying to learn the old tongue on their own. They've discovered the language is similar but the ancient characters completely foul their attempts of understanding. They've been trying to decipher the characters... but the results are mixed. At the very least, they know enough for Levi to comprehend the name of the guy who'd gathered and hid the archive, a smarmy sounding bastard who did not have the same formal tone of his grandfather who'd from the sounds of it, had had to blackmail the task out of him. Damn. Levi doesn't want to admit it, but Kenny sounds totally relatable.

There wasn't all this need for pomp.

And yet in the end it was his tie to this old world, his heritage.

Shit, was Kenny's manner of speech how his speech sounded to the angels of heaven now?

It's not like he could help it from his upbringing- what was Kenny's excuse?

Eren peers over Levi's shoulder, as Levi is deep in thought over the matter. Levi had been looking for more skills, specifically for Ackermans and so had come across the creator of this archive, an Ackerman too. Even if the mystery of Levi's constellation remains, Eren is happy to help Levi find his history. Even if Eren must admit his own is muddled. Doubted as he recalls his conversation to Mr Levi before in the tearoom, that sometimes... when Eren really concentrates... and thinks about it. Certain things his big brother has told him, just doesn't make sense. When he thinks about his own past... Zeke had told him, something tragic had happened to their parents and that was why Eren couldn't remember. It was fine if he didn't and Eren used to accept that, not wanting to be a bother. Even as it hung over him, one of the few grey clouds in the endless sky. Why can't he know? Why doesn't he know?

Eren feels. 

He can honestly say now.

He wants to know.

And that is because of Mr Levi.

He used to not think to ask too many questions. That he'd have enough answers, that he knew enough already. That to dream of a vaster world than the one he knows is selfish. But from his one curiosity, a mountain had begun to tower up high above. Engulfing him in its shadow. Could he reach to the sky above it? Of course, with his wings he can go anywhere. But should he? He'd had his doubts. Was there reason to? Just because he could, just because he wanted to know? Knowing, worrying, that should he leave this shadow it would no doubt be casted over his loved ones instead. He'd feared that and also-

In the end he had not wanted to go alone.

But now, Mr Levi is here with him.

Fearing not the shadow, having been born in a darkness Eren will never comprehend.

Eren wants to know everything, he wants to go everywhere.

Because, how wonderful it had been that from that simple curiosity, with that step out of the cage of boredom- he had been able to meet Levi. For all the horrors and sorrows of the world. What other truths lie beyond that which the two of them know? What other worlds await? What other universes past the very stars even? Eren wants to know, and he knows he'll be able to stretch his wings to fly to the very ends of the earth and beyond that with Levi with him. 

The freedom Levi had sought, is what Eren seeks.

\---

It is beneath the light of the stars, accompanied with a pale and full moon that Levi asks Eren to fly with him. To experience not only the heat of the sun or the breeze at their backs, running across their feathers as each hour spent together is more exciting than the next. But here as well, within the lull of the dark, where Levi moves more easily and confidently.

Eren follows Levi, since Levi had said he's something to show him. Naturally they fly together, comfortably against the night sky. While his constellation no longer remains for him to reach towards, Levi feels like he has already found it. Guided by him, and this time guiding him instead. Eren embarks on this night flight with Levi not knowing what will be at the end of it. Only trusting in him that it will be something of wonder like they have shared in already.

Levi hopes it will be. He is placing a bet he is not sure he can win.

The wind refreshing them, exhilarating them. Levi can tell Eren is surprised, because he'd expected the unexpected. Where Levi takes him... is back to the lake.

The waterfall just as it always is, the foam that rises from it hitting the water a darker cloud. Enshrouded by the night, the face of shadow. But even so, upon the surface of the water is the light of the moon, those shining stars. Levi tells Eren to stay still above the reflecting face of the moon and around him, Levi begins. 

Mapping the stars.

A flight, a dance that unlike the wind running through and past them before, steals Eren's breath as he realises what this is. What he had told Levi about. What he needs to do. What angels do, in order to make their intentions clear.

While the stars quake beneath Levi's feet. Down onto the shimmering moon below him, Eren's tears drop. Each falling tear like the brilliant stars surrounding them. Most brilliant of all, Eren's ethereal beauty, his bright feathers that give the very sunlight shame. Those glorious wings of his expanding as he can no longer hold back the rapid beating in his breast, his need to answer Levi's flight with his own, their own. As Levi reaches out a hand to Eren's, Eren's hand is already reaching to accept it. Joining Levi in his courtship dance, to fly with him once more in a manner they have never together. Levi guiding Eren to fly above, float over the stars as he does. In the steps of a waltz his mother once taught him for when this day might come. It's a bit of cheat for him isn't it? To use the customs of humans to woo his angel. 

Levi momentarily parts their hands so he can wipe away Eren's tears, his fingers wet with them as their hands clasp again and their fingers twine. Eren with his other hand to his shoulder, Levi's hand at Eren's waist as they with the toes of their feet begin to skim the water's surface, the reflection of the mapped stars. Upon the lake they have their first dance together.

Neither wanting it to end, yet longing for what comes next. Levi directs Eren for one more loop around, across the water. Impatience making him cut across the moon, two arcs of water lashing out, falling in a roaring hush. As the water returns to the body of the lake.

Eren glancing behind him in awe, at the shimmering light of the water reflecting the moonlight and returning all to an untouched surface. As Levi draws him up with him, to him. Finishing the waltz. Only a few more droplets disturbing the water, dripping from their toes. The ripples from them, not at all reaching to meet the motion of the waterfall in the distance.

"W-wonderful! Mr Levi!" Eren exclaims, and Levi can tell Eren would ask of him another dance if he did not interject to say,

"There's more Eren. Come."

With a strong flap of his wings, his hand still at Eren's waist, Eren's wings tuck in to easier glide within Levi's flight. To one of the trees, much like from their secret garden. Where the trailing branches and its leaves curve down to touch the water, disappearing beneath the surface. With some effort Levi parts them, encouraging Eren to step onto the thicker branch within. Eren gasping. Soft light, from the light stones hanging upon the branches all around. Encasing in a gentle glow the large nest Levi has made. Borrowing some of the cushions and blankets from the archive that may not be missed; some new and lined with fur from their hunts. The border of the nest made of vigorously cleaned and polished branches, tied up together with flowers nestled about the crevices. Both feathers white and black have been gathered, tucked amongst the petals and the wood. A few blue feathers as well Eren recognises.

"I had some help," Levi tells him, "from those children."

"You understand them too?!" Eren exclaims. Levi regretfully must let down Eren's joyous assumption.

"No. Not like you can," though it's one of the many peculiar things about Eren since Levi is sure the other angels in the city can't communicate with them like Eren can; or the other animals for that matter.

"But they helped me out," and seemed to understand why, when Levi went off on his own in the early mornings before Eren woke (not only to research and build of course, a dip in the lake always precursor to these other activities) that that was why he was studying their nests. He wanted to built his own. They'd even hopped around and built one as an example for him. And when it came time to build his own they didn't blow his cover by showing Eren where he'd hid the materials and even brought these flowers here for him... as a finishing touch.

"It was a real save. Not bad, don't you think?" Levi asks, reminding Eren of how Eren himself had showed off the caverns, his secret base. To Levi. Eren covers his laugh, light and delighted behind his slim fingers. Causing Levi's heart to race, his pulse its accompanying choir.

"It's perfect," Eren tells Levi as he too like the little birds had, hops. His wings spreading out to allow him to gently float down onto the plush fillings of the nest. On his knees before he sits down, his long bare legs disappearing beneath him momentarily for his landing. Stretching out as he gets comfortable. A hand reaching for a fur lined blanket, his touch skimming over it. The breeze can't reach them here within the enclosure of the leaves, thick and green. The brown locks of Eren's hair, spilling forth over his shoulders as his head ducks forward. Eren peering up at him almost too shyly. Coy.

Levi swallows thickly, yet nearly inaudible. Between his pounding heart and the strain beneath his trousers, he's little focus on anything else but Eren's pretty face, his pretty wings, his pretty body as he watches Eren push back a fold of his dress robe. Much like how he had for him, when they'd first arrived. Worried Levi may need to drink his blood again.

"Are you sure?" Eren asks and it is not the sort of inquiry Levi had been expecting, "Are you sure I'm worthy of you sir?"

Eren's gaze upon him, too timid, too soft, worrying that there's been some mistake, that Levi might change his mind.

Levi settles onto the nest with Eren, barely able to control his strength as he grips at Eren's shoulders. Feeling against one palm, Eren's smooth skin. Whatever response he had in mind, vanished into thin air as he can see up close the length of Eren's dark eyelashes, his pink lips, his full cheeks, the shape of his collarbone-

"I-I do not know how it is with humans, but angels mate for life sir. And... and we live rather long lives I heard in comparison to humans. That's why... if you choose me sir..."

"Huh, is that what you're thinking Eren. That I'll come to regret it? Why do you think that?" Levi can't fathom, since the one unworthy is not Eren. Levi licks at his lips, not missing Eren's flickering glance. His green eyes glistening. Then downcast.

"Mr Levi is so much stronger than me... you're very cool... brave... selfless... I admire you very much sir. Even when you were merely human you were all those things... and even though I am an angel I can't nearly be as strong as you... and I'm selfish, and spoiled. Even for all my years, it seems like I'm still a child..."

"That's kinda how it is with your kind ain't it though?" Levi replies, pushing Eren down onto the nest, Eren's soft brown hair looking real good against the pillows.

"Sir?" 

"Meaning, of course I seem wiser to you. I've been through more shit than you and I've aged more from when I was human. It takes a while for you all don't it? So don't sweat that bullshit Eren. We're even enough. You'll catch up with me in that aspect some day but until then,"

Levi can feel, Eren's body is trembling as Levi reaches beneath his skirt and feels up a thick thigh. Eren's wings fold and encasing them both as Levi hovers over him. His black wings overlapping Eren's. Eren trembling harder, shuddering as Levi's feathers brush over his. Even though they always did when they'd shared the bed.

"...you're grown enough don't you think? To have this sort of body."

"Mr... Levi...?" Eren starts again, Levi unable to resist settling his body over Eren's. Between his legs, so his hips can feel them too, what his trailing hand had. That hand moving out to part the other fold of Eren's robe.

"You're too beautiful Eren. Far more beautiful even than any of the flowers we saw."

He knew Eren would understand that, loving flowers so. Eren's face flushes almost instantly on hearing such a comparison, such praise, from Levi of all people. Levi whom he holds so dear.

"N, no even so..."

"Even so what? That ain't good enough reason for me to want to make you my bride?"

"Bride?" Eren starts, Levi replying in turn as his breath catches through his voice, "That's right, Eren. It's human talk. I initiated the dance and you accepted, so you're my bride."

Levi reaches down to kiss Eren's cheek, his neck. Groaning as he presses his erection up between Eren's legs, feeling through the clothing Eren's hot flesh.

"After tonight you'll be my wife Eren," Levi says, almost disbelieving of it himself.

Hearing as he lays more kisses against Eren's neck, leaving marks there-

"Wife?"

Eren's slim fingers are in his hair, stroking through it as Levi fully peels back the other side of Eren's dress robe, allowing Eren's flat breasts to touch the night air for but a moment, his lips and tongue latching on a nipple. Rolling it around, causing Eren to flinch most deliciously. The tips of his wings trying to flutter upward, beneath Levi's. Levi lifts his face from Eren's cute, teased nipple, ready to taste the other one.

"Yeah, we got lots of bullshit terms. If you're my wife then I'll be your husband."

Eren seems to be mulling over the new terminology, his dozens of usual questions dammed in. Levi can hear it, Eren's heartbeat as fast as his. Beating against his lips. Thrumming up against his ear as he licks and sucks at Eren's nipples, his tongue dipping between both breasts back up to Eren's throat kissing there, beneath his chin, his other cheek.

Levi almost startled when Eren suddenly draws his arms around his shoulders, his face turning to his, their noses bumping to the other's as Eren asks him.

"When? When can I call you my husband sir? It's when I can call you my mate right? It's the same... isn't it?"

Levi isn't sure he's got all the aspects down to pat, but suddenly hearing Eren's anxious voice in the blighted dark, feeling him, and smelling him. Levi can't help but want to reply in whatever fashion Eren desires. To give him whatever he wants.

Levi's arms draw tighter around Eren, lifting him up enough atop the bed so their breasts press together and Eren can feel his mutually pounding heart to his own.

"It's the same Eren."

However.

"But... honestly, I've wanted you to be my wife since the moment we met."

From such a reply, Eren's apprehensiveness fades and from it emerges a warm smile. Eren feeling too the skip in Levi's heartbeat. Eren presses his brow to Levi's, bumping their noses together, their lips close enough Levi can feel the breath of every word.

"Then, my husband, when are you going to kiss me?"

The kiss itself Levi's answer to Eren.

Levi is amazed when he doesn't cum then and there. How warm, how soft Eren's lips are beneath his, his mouth slanting with the merest tilt of his head. A lock of Eren's hair trying to escape from between their bodies, to fall over a bare shoulder. Eren is shy but welcoming as his mouth parts for Levi's tongue, Levi deigning to taste Eren and feel more of his warmth.

Eren's little gasps startled, as Levi sticks his tongue in to feel Eren's. Their kiss long and hot, like the glide of their bodies, grinding together. Eren's eyes fluttered shut, then clench close as Levi finally tears his lips off his, allowing his bride a breath, another. Levi easing off Eren's body so he can finish pulling down and from him, that flimsy dress robe of Eren's that's teased him enough. Like this small waist of his, these wide hips, his large plump ass. Utter torment in the bath. Levi knowing exactly its curve, shape, and feel even as Eren's befitting white panties hide it. His hand halted from pulling them down as Eren's hand reaches to cover his, it trembling like Levi can feel Eren's wings are. Pressed to his. Eren's body too, as well as his plush thighs clamped about Levi's kneeled legs. His eyes open and beckoning, even as his body twists away, at an angle, a mere inch. Already a distance too far from Levi. Levi ready to taste Eren's lips again, the rest of him. Eren's hands once pulling him in, pushing him away.

"I-it's not fair. I want to see you too."

"Oh? What's that my angel? Got some demands for me do you?"

Levi's wings unable to mask his surprise as they jolt in a jump as Eren replies loudly, boldly- "Yes! Please! Allow me to take off your clothes too! H-husband!"

Levi unable to refuse such an endearing demand, allows Eren upright to untie his shirt and slide it off his shoulders, as well as unbuckle his belt, and push down his trousers. His undergarments joining Eren's, kicked off. Everything hanging on the surrounding branches as the nest is cleared for their joining bodies. Eren's hands sliding down in awe across his chest, feeling the hard muscle beneath his fingertips, a touch that unhinges Levi, needing to have Eren already. Eren who wants to be all his. Levi embraces him.

"I love you Eren," from the edge of the nest Levi reaches and pulls a couple flowers out from it, tucking them behind Eren's ear, against his hair. The locks flowing between his fingers. The flowers pretty but not nearly as pretty as his Eren. Levi cups Eren's face and kisses him, more, more more more, more- Eren almost unable to reply. His eyelashes moist as he blinks away what are tears of happiness, Levi thumbing them away-

"I love you too, Levi!"

-as he kisses his Eren again.

Eren gasping as he feels Levi flex his hips down onto his, their cocks rubbing together in heated friction, causing a heat to pool in his belly and seep down his legs to his very toes.

Levi's voice harsher than he'd intended, from Eren's reaction.

"My sweet angel, feel good don't it? I promise it's gunna feel even better, just spread your legs-"

Levi thought he'd have to ask more, coax Eren into it but Eren is obedient. His wings spreading too, almost reflexive, as Eren spreads his legs for Levi. Levi rising back enough to have a good look at Eren as he does so. Eren's face flushed, that rosy tint running down the rest of his body, sweat already dripping across his belly where precum is smeared from his erect cock. Regular in size, but cute directly compared against Levi's. Levi concerned now that he thinks of it, his cock might be too large for Eren. Eren might be too tight, as a virgin.

That thought not making the matter any better, as Levi's cock grows harder and swells in size at the thought of how it must feel- how it will feel to fuck his wife's tight little hole. Eren is too adorable, short of breath, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. Them hanging low as he glances down between their bodies, his heaving chest, his empty belly- to Levi between his legs, his throbbing cock. His husband rubbing his cock to the inside of a thigh, allowing Eren to feel its temperature, the thickness of it, the length. As Levi considers how to best prepare Eren. Torn between he's being too hasty and he's waited long enough. Eren had accepted his courtship, his proposal. To deny himself any longer would be pure sadistic masochism.

"What's wrong Mr Levi?"

And then there was the matter of worrying Eren, who had been worried from the start that- of all things- he doesn't think he's worthy of Levi. Levi doesn't want to aggravate such a fear, he wants to completely annihilate it.

"Are you not feeling well?" Eren asks, as he rises up, his hands smoothing through Levi's hair, his brow to his in concern. Eren kisses his cheek and Levi wants to shove his cock inside him already. Pound it into him, his affection. Eren snuggles his body up against his, his legs wrapping around his waist as his pretty white wings, glowing warmer than the light stones- gently sway. Helping him stay upright. "Are humans different then? Do they do it differently?" Eren is asking, Levi unable to reply. With Eren coming to him on his own.

Eren had started to seat his ass on Levi's cock, the length of it wedged between the cheeks. Levi startled to feel, slick and warm, that Eren has already prepared himself for this it seems. Or had he been preparing himself, for how many nights already? Waiting for Levi to hurry up and propose? Levi's breath is sharp, low, guttural, a groan deep from within, emerging as Eren proceeds to slide Levi's cock inside him steadily. Inch by inch, a sweet pleasurable agony, as it is as Levi thought. Eren is far too tight. Levi wondering if Eren only played, touched himself with his fingers and that's why it's like this- a mesmerising heat. Delicately swallowing him up, enclosing all around him, possessive yet gentle, like Eren's arms around him. Like Levi's hands are at Eren's waist, slipping down to his wide, gradually rolling hips. Eren starting to moan the further he takes Levi inside him. His legs spreading momentarily to get Levi that little bit more inside him, before his thighs clamp down again. Eren torn between keeping Levi deep inside him or maintaining the delightful friction, of back and forth. Levi's cock penetrating him as it comes in and near out his slick tight hole.

Eren wants to know so he pushes at Levi's shoulders, urging Levi to lie back so he can figure it out. His wings splaying out to help him move up and down. Eren begins to thoroughly and eagerly ride Levi's cock. His hair swaying about his shoulders as the sweat flies off his body, down onto the bedding, onto Levi's skin, his hard abs, clenching as the muscles in his hands and arms do. Levi's grip about his hips almost painful, but not enough for Eren to stop. Eren's hands at Levi's a second, a moment as he decides not to try to peel them off, knowing that Levi supporting him like this is also a factor of what makes it feel so good. Fucking his hole on Levi's cock like this, the thick, tall member piercing up into his core, filling him up, knocking up somewhere deep inside him that's making it so he can't help but tilt his head back, his face uplifted to see nothing. Uncomprehending of the little bit of night sky that has managed to peer through the tiptop foliage of the trees. His senses overtaken by one thing. Because it really is as Mr Levi had said, it feels too good, it feels so good, even better, better better better, the more he rocks his hips down and up and down, again again again onto Levi's cock. He's panting, moaning, his voice pitching higher the higher it feels like it gets inside him. Eren wanting more of that, more of Levi inside him. More of this pleasure.

Above Levi. His sweet angel's pleasure wracked body is more than he could have hoped for. Levi feels delirious as he can not only feel, but see as his cock keeps disappearing inside Eren's tight hole, his pretty body, his pretty face flushed and too often turned from Levi as Eren moans and gasps for more. The light of his fluttering, trembling wings, almost making a halo above him. It's almost sinful to witness, from how debauched and erotic Eren's body is, especially as they fuck.

Levi thrusts his hips up, his black wings reaching to curl upwards. The tips seeking to touch his Eren. Eren noticing as he draws his face forward to look down at his mate. A smile on his lips, as his wings reach out too. Their feathers brushing across each other's as Levi's hands move from Eren's hips to his soft ass, giving it a strong possessive squeeze as he cums inside it. Eren startled, unable to move his hips as he's caught up in the new sensation of Levi drenching his insides, filling him up, hot, hot hot hot, a sob breaks loose from him as he can't move, he can't fuck himself on the length of Levi's cock so long as that cock is cumming copiously inside him. From that too, Eren derives an insatiable, newfound pleasure. A moan stutters into a sharp gasp as he cums as well. Clinging, sticky molten spurts across his belly, hot like his sweat but not nearly as hot as it is inside him, something Levi only knows about. 

Having cummed, and been cummed into, Eren can't help but collapse against Levi's chest, his own heaving for breath. Levi likewise. His husband taking up his hand to kiss it, his fingers, his palm. Moving those kisses to his neck. Levi breathing in deeply the scent of his hair, his skin. Eren's wings folding down and curling in closer to his back as he exhaustedly rests against Levi. Happy to feel Levi's arms wrap around him, even as his cock still lies inside him. 

The light from the collected stones, dimmed and blocked; only the light of Eren's tucked in wings shimmering as Levi shields them both under his. Levi's wings are large, not only by taking his short stature into account. Eren wonders if it is an Ackerman lineage matter too.

Those thoughts dispelled as Levi kisses him over the mouth. His hand cupping the back of Eren's head, Levi amazed the flowers he'd placed behind Eren's ear are still intact, sure they would have fallen out from how vigorously Eren had been slamming his ass down onto his cock.

Levi makes sure they're securely set, before drawing his mouth away from Eren's. Their saliva trailing and snapping between them. Eren licking his lips, then pulls Levi in to kiss him again. Levi unable to get enough of it, of Eren's close proximity. Of Eren's heart all his, Eren's body all his, Eren's adoring gaze all his- Eren is-

"I almost can't believe you're all mine Eren."

Eren blinking sleepily then disbelieving as the words register.

Giving tender little pecks to Levi's cheeks as he had before, for good night. Good morning. Trying to comfort him and reassure him, what the truth is.

"Me too sir. I'm so happy," a warm smile for Levi that makes him want to melt, as Eren finishes, "that I am your wife."

Eren's fingers gentle across his face, dipping to his chest. Levi draws a harsh breath as he knows, Eren in his arms, is true paradise.

"My sweet angel," Levi tells him before he kisses more of Eren's sweet lips, then rolls him over beneath him. Levi can feel his cock is hard again. Eren's wings startled from the flipped position, splay out as Levi spreads Eren's legs and has him some more. Eren's pretty wings shuddering as his body does, tensing as his shoulders do, relaxing as Eren begins to cry out. Moaning repeatedly as his tired hips struggle to flex up. Meeting Levi's driving cock, filling Eren up all over again.

"N-not yet, h-husband! It- it wasn't enough?!"

Eren is nearly incomprehensible, stuck in a stutter, so cute as both his wings and hands reach for Levi. Levi feeling the tips of Eren's wings brush to some of his inner feathers. Levi's hands at Eren's gyrating hips, Eren's fingers clutching around his wrists; when they can get a strong enough grip. That grip loosening the more Levi thrusts up into him and hits against that sweet spot inside him, not nearly as sweet as Eren's eyes are. On him.

"Yeah. It wasn't enough Eren. I need," a moment to catch his breath, "I need more of you!"

"Understood sir," Eren says, each of his words and breaths clipped as Levi relentlessly pounds into him, "T-then I need, m-more of you, too!"

Eren's wings help push Eren up, forward so his arms can reach around Levi's shoulders. Eren's brow to his, feeling for his temperature. A heat that worries Eren, since it is familiar to another time before. During his transformation. Levi feels as Eren's hands feel down and up his back, his fingernails dragging when his wings weaken as his body does as Levi's movement becomes more rigorous. And Levi pushes him down, beneath him, onto the bedding. Levi ready to cum again. Doing so as Eren cries out and cums too, "Ah! Ah! _Ahn-!_ M-more! Give me more sir! More of, your seed! Ah! _Ah!_ C-cum even more! Inside me please! _Levi!_ "

Grunting, panting as he unloads inside his bride. Eren determined to keep as much of him inside him as he can. Doesn't want Levi to pull out even as Eren is on the very verge of sleep. Levi lying beside him, some of the blankets pulled up. He'd rather wash up in the lake, but Eren is far too exhausted for that. Levi would carry him, but should the cool waters wake him. Levi will feel too bad for waking his very tired and very pretty wife up. Especially for all that he's given him. Satisfied for now, unlike Levi who could have another round if Eren didn't look so cozy snuggled up against him. Sighing happily as Levi's wings wrap around him as his arms do.

Levi strokes Eren's hair, as he too drifts off to sleep. Kissing at his brow. Some petals that were caught in Eren's soft hair brushed out with his fingers.

It's already morning, but what sunlight dares to peer through the branches, cannot disturb Eren. With him beneath Levi's black feathers. Levi caresses the backs of Eren's luminescent wings. As soft as his skin, his parted lips. Levi kisses him good night with a good morning kiss.

\--

Once Eren wakes, an attempt is made to wash up in the lake. Eren shivering despite the midday sun. Levi trying to towel Eren off is unsuccessful. They make love again on the lush green grass of the banks, Eren giggling then scolding him when they have to wash up again. Levi chasing him as they fly around above the lake. Eren startled as Levi is delighted to determine that like birds, to angels it's not a feat to fuck midair. Levi's cock penetrating Eren's hole from behind as they're suspended. Afloat above the lake by their wings, Eren embarrassed not because it's out in the open and they might be seen (they won't be... least not by other angels) but because he can see his reflection in the lake as Levi fucks him raw. His slim, long parted legs dangling, as his hair does over his shoulders as he rams his ass back onto his husband's cock. Their mingled, escaped fluids dripping down into the water below. 

They make love not only there, but back in their bed in the caverns, on the pillows and over the table of the archive. Eren scolding him when they should be preparing for their picnic. Levi apologetic, hunts Eren a boar that should last them a good couple of days. Them eating the roasted meat between slices of bread, bunches of sprouts. A creamy spread made from the goat's milk. Eren feeding Levi some berries, beneath the shade of Eren's favourite tree at the flower patch. Them finally having that picnic. Eren shy as the little birds chirp around them, for some of the seeds Eren had brought them, celebratory. But soon they disperse. With Levi wanting to kiss Eren's lovely fingers, his face, his body. Levi finding Eren irresistible and Eren unable to resist Levi. Eren more upset about the flowers that had ended up trampled underneath as Levi had pounded into him, than about his torn clothing he can fix. Levi overzealous, had ripped open his robe, when Eren had pressed his still covered breasts to his chest and sucked at his neck. The unpartaken seed spilt onto the ground.

Worrying about the bruises he's been leaving, even though Eren loves it when he kisses at them. And knowing how Eren's muscles must be tired and sore, tender from Levi's almost ravenous libido.

Levi insists on carrying Eren (within flight of course) up to those hot springs in the mountains. Eren relaxed and content, delighted and sweet when Levi makes sure to massage every part of his body, his back, his limbs, his wings, his feet. Levi losing his composure at Eren's flexing stomach, his flat belly that he can't help but want to fill, like Eren's plump ass. Levi groping at Eren's ass relentlessly, filling and overfilling his hands with the fatty flesh as he'd kissed down Eren's stomach and sucked him off. Eren startled by that. Unsure earlier of why Levi had him sit up on the rocks. Only his feet in the steaming water. Kicking up and splashing as his wings had unfurled. Flapping, briefly, with each bob of Levi's head until Eren had cummed. His legs easily widening, parting from it. Levi pushing Eren against a nearby wall of rock so he can fuck his tight hole, always so wet for him. Eren seems shy and amased at Levi's stamina yet he's always prepared for him like this. What an angel his angel is.

They rest together in the hot waters, though the steam may be overkill on their already hot bodies. Levi has prepared the milk tea instead of Eren this time. About to ask him if he'd like a drink to cool down, when Eren asks him. A touch too reserved, embarrassed, if he can suck on Levi's cock too. He wants to have Levi inside him like that as well. He wants to know how he tastes too.

For all that they've already done, Levi can't help but think it's too dirty. Having his angel take his cock into his mouth. The thick throbbing member, difficult for Eren to fit into his inexperienced, soft, warm, too pretty pretty pretty mouth. Levi realising too late he'd been too rough. From how good it had felt inside Eren like that there. Both his hands too strong a grip in Eren's hair, he'd plunged his cock too deep and too hard, all at once, too much down Eren's throat. Eren gasping and choking, but still doing his best to please him. His eyes tearful and begging. Eren upset when Levi had tried to make it easier for him, and pull out some. His tongue reaching to lick up and down, back up the shaft. Eren inhaling deeply Levi's scent, as Levi had cummed down his gulping throat.

Levi needing to pick Eren up so he doesn't fold beneath the waters, though the buoyancy his wings grant should help him. Eren is always too adorable, so impressed when Levi shows him his diving skills. Even after he'd obtained wings. Another Ackerman trait? Eren had asked, Levi not knowing about that.

Despite Eren's complaints on being sore, they pass many of their days and nights like this. Eren resting when Levi goes out to hunt, or Eren insists they work more in the archive. Since almost every excursion out and together usually ends up in one thing.

They're not out today. Eren had been teaching Levi a card game in the front room before the hearth. Half drank cups of tea and half eaten snacks left out, to be put away and cleaned up later. Should they ever manage to leave their bed. Laying together, side by side, warmed from the usual, favoured activity. Eren is languid and overly affectionate in the aftermath. Snuggling up against him like he always does, not realising it's his own undoing. Sure to entice Levi into another round.

"Hey Eren. Where do you like doing it the best?" Levi decides to ask him, expecting Eren's face to flush, for him to be embarrassed Levi would ask such a thing. But Eren seems to be taking the question rather seriously. His expression pensive as they face one another, sharing a pillow.

Then-

"Ha..? That doesn't really matter does it? Since there's only one place that's the best sir."

Levi is genuinely confused, "I meant it as a matter of preference."

"Oh. Well," Eren's brow is knitted as he tries to explain, "it's probably not as effective when we do it in the water...like the lake... or the hot springs. Even if it does feel good, that's not what matters."

Levi is extremely confused, "Oi. If it doesn't feel good then there isn't any point. When has it not felt good?" 

His cool tone is a touch too rough, aggravated as he considers that Eren may not have been as pleasured as he had appeared. Eren would fake it for him wouldn't he? Wanting to spare his feelings or some shit. Levi doesn't like the idea though, that Eren won't tell Levi when he doesn't want to. Levi also knowing that's a hock of shit too, already turned on, thinking about how much Eren loves him he'll let him have his way with him anyway. Despite-

Goddesses. Levi fucking hates himself. Dirty old man. Eren had accused him a couple times already, he wasn't wrong.

"Eren. You can always tell me when you don't wanna do it. If you don't like it then-"

"No!" Eren exclaims, looking rather vexed, Levi is surprised. Not used to Eren's temper being turned on him, "That's not it at all sir! You aren't listening! Like I was saying, it doesn't matter where _I_ think it feels best, there's only one place that's the best!"

Huffily, Eren's wings puff out from beneath his, as Eren plops himself atop of Levi's chest. A frown on his lips.

"I... I know it may be different for humans. But I'd thought you understood.. you- you even made us a nest sir! I don't understand! Could it be... this whole time you..."

"What?" Levi can feel his temper flaring too, "Spit it out Eren."

Eren looks like he really doesn't want to, on having been told to, but he spits it out anyway, "Could it be that this whole time we were having so much sex was just because it felt good?"

Levi really doesn't understand why Eren is so upset, "Not only that Eren, it feels so good because you're my mate. Ain't that right?"

Eren is obviously distressed and no matter how much Levi wracks his brains he doesn't get why.

"Th-then the reason we were doing it so much... wasn't because... you want to make a baby with me?"

Eren looks so sad as he says that, Levi honestly feels like he should crawl under a rock and just die.

Except.

"Wait. What?"

"T-that's why we have a nest sir! It's best to do it in the nest since that's where I'm going to lay the egg with our baby in it sir. The nest is the most blessed place for conception. E-even if humans don't lay eggs to have babies. Don't you make babies when you have sex? I thought you understood... I thought we were trying so hard because you too... I thought you wanted..."

Oh fuck.

Eren is starting to cry, horribly embarrassed and also terrified at the prospect that- "Perhaps... you don't want me to have your baby sir?"

"Hold the fuck up," Levi manages to say, wishing he could have said it nicer but the urgency isn't helping him hold anything back. Especially as he feels, hot and heavy, the fat drops of tears rolling out of Eren's eyes, down his full cheeks.

"No way! How could you! Mr Levi you're the worst!"

Before Levi can say another word, Eren has pulled on a dress robe and at a frightening speed. He's flown out from the cavern. As if that will prevent Levi from hearing his loud sobs, Eren unable to hold them back anymore. Levi barely manages to pull a pair of sweats on, flying after Eren. Not minding the water that splashes over him, especially since he's learnt to block the most of it with his wings. Frantic to follow after Eren. It's not hard to find him. Easy to hear his crying, from the mentioned nest.

Levi parts the trailing leaves to enter. Barely able to block the cushion that's thrown angrily at him. Not even registering that Eren had thrown it at him. Instinctively he'd felt the need to block. Being in danger.

"No! Go away! E-even if Mr Levi doesn't want a child! I want them!"

Levi swallows thickly, that not the issue at all.

He holds a hand out towards Eren. Hoping to reach him in time in the case Eren decides to bolt out from the nest, or throw another cushion at him.

"Calm down Eren."

Eren is already readying more cushions, one in each hand as he glares over at Levi. His bottom lip trembling and his eyes red and wet. More tears spilling out. Levi unsure if it's because they'd been having sex earlier or because of Eren's swift flight that both his hair and amazingly, even his feathers are in such disarray. It may even be from his rage alone, at his misconceptions about what Levi said. That he's such a mess. A really hot, adorable mess.

"Let me explain myself," Levi continues seeing Eren is listening, though Levi knows with any wrong word. Those cushions will be flung at him and Eren may be gone.

"Will you let me do that?"

Eren looks like he doesn't want to, but relents. Only gathering one cushion onto his lap, to hug it.

"Go on sir."

Levi lets out a sigh, sitting down next to Eren. Eren's wings coming round to partially hide him. Like they so often did when Levi said something that embarrassed him. A little different now, in how tense they are. And rather, are there to keep Levi from coming any closer, than to hide Eren's reaction. Eren has them parted enough that Levi can still see his tearstained face. Ouch. Levi feels like a jackass even if this all is just a huge (and in his human based opinion) very understandable misunderstanding.

"First off, you're right Eren. Humans are pretty different. We don't make nests, we just have the bed for that. And it doesn't really matter where we go to do it. If we do it we might make a baby."

Counting off his points with his fingers. Lowering them as he goes along.

"Second, an exception to that being, for humans- only a man and a woman can make a baby."

Eren's wings unfold a couple inches from his shock.

"What?! That's so weird! No wonder you humans are so complicated... to angels it doesn't matter if you're both male or both female. If you're mates you can make a baby! Since, a baby is a miracle of love! So long as it's decided between the two of you who will carry and then lay the egg. You can have a baby... _oh!_ Oh no! So that's why-!"

"That's right," Levi says, lowering a third finger, "I didn't know we could have a baby together. You angels are a weird bunch but I suppose anything is possible for your lot. "

Levi's hand clenches into a fist at the final point, "I'm sorry Eren. I just wanted to show you my love for you. I was selfish and didn't realise you were doing even more for me. Of course I want you to have my baby."

Eren is stock still, only his wings revealing him as they return behind him. Eren's shock prolonged as he sees at the edges of Levi's eyes, tears. Eren moved, and moving from the sight.

"Your love for me is a miracle in itself. And now you will grant me another miracle... the one unworthy is me, my dear wife."

"Mr Levi!" 

Eren flings his arms over Levi's shoulders, embracing him as Levi embraces him back. Burying his face into the crook of Eren's neck, his hair tickling him as Levi's tears of gratitude fall into it and across Eren's skin. Eren's touch soothing across his back, up into his hair as Eren cups the back of his head. Feeling at first the buzz of the undercut, then the contrasting silky locks. Levi drawing his cheek across Eren's, until they're facing each other again.

Eren kissing him, soft pecks onto his lips. Levi kissing him fully over the mouth. His tongue pushed inside as he pushes Eren down beneath him onto the nest of their bed. Eren quietly moaning as Levi kisses down his neck, to his breasts. Levi already pushing up the skirt of Eren's dress robe. Eren bare beneath it. His thighs parting as Levi presses his erection to the sensitive flesh there.

"How about it my sweet angel? Wanna make sure we make our baby?"

Eren's hushed voice both sweet and erotic as he replies,

"Yes, my dear husband. Make me your wife again!"

\--

Even with what time has passed.

The baby bump isn't too noticeable beneath his clothes, but Eren confesses to Levi that it'd be better if he gets some new dress robes for the future. Levi already choosing some less revealing wear in his mind that Eren might complain about when shown the design at the tailor's.

They're finally going to return to the capitol. Eren is confident that Levi's transformation is true, or least there doesn't seem to be an immediate danger for him to turn into a devil as Eren had feared he might. A relapse. Even if his wings are an unusual colour. Eren is excited, wondering what colour the wings of their baby will have... a little worried too on if they will have wings. Eren guessing if Levi's transformation is permanent then the baby will surely be able to fly... Levi vowing if the child is born human he will return to the underground in search of another titan's heart.

Another reason Eren wants to return to the capitol is he wants to pray at the shrines for childbirth, good health- needing to be blessed by the holy waters of the baths of the temples. And then when the time is right they can return to their nest, and Eren will lay the egg they'll both take care of until it's ready to hatch... and their baby is born!

Eren is also excited to tell his big brother, and everyone else at the palace, the news that Levi and he are mated. Zeke might be a little sore about how Eren went on ahead and decided to pair with Levi without his blessing. But Eren is certain, especially after telling Zeke about the baby and how he'll be an uncle soon, he'll warm up to their union. Even if he doesn't warm up to Levi. Levi not giving a shit about Zeke. Just wanting Eren to be happy, he hopes that ape faced prick can act decent enough to not hurt Eren's feelings.

Levi chuckling as he considers that Eren may throw some cushions at Zeke, in his anger, should Zeke act up.

There's little to pack, most items needing to stay behind for when they return.

Eren flushing beautifully when Levi insists Eren at least take this, a necklace of blue flowers he'd made for him (once again, with help from the children who are no doubt delighted they are about to have a child of their own). Levi placing it over Eren's head. Eren flipping his hair out from beneath it. Eren's cheeks evermore pink as Levi places some more flowers behind his ear, before kissing him.

They fly off, returning to the holy city just as evening ascends.

\--

The city is quiet.

Activity dwindling down as the day nears its end is not unusual but they haven't seen a soul. Not in the courtyard, in the streets, or even as they approach the palace. Aside the missing angels, nothing else seems out of place. Eren wonders since there are no signs of the barrier being breeched, perhaps there has been an order for evacuation. It's odd since, where they had been had been closer to the limits of heaven. So if something had happened, surely they would have noticed even before the citadel?

Eren hurries along, wanting to get to the bottom of this. Wanting to make sure his friends and family are safe. This could simply be a drill; that having been away so long they do not know about. Levi surveys the area. It looks like all the buildings are intact. If there had been an invasion by the goddesses then surely, there would have been some telltale destruction?

Even the doors to the palace are unmanned, a chill running down Eren's spine at the impossible sight of it. Levi also thinking it's odd, follows closely after Eren, about to suggest he allow him to go ahead of him... in case there is cause for danger. An inconceivable thought entering his mind, that maybe, it was not the goddesses who had caused these eerie circumstances, but another being?

For example, would a devil be capable of something like this, whatever this is?

"Big brother!" Levi hears Eren call out, both startled as they flew up past the empty rows of halls, the spiraling staircase. To see up in the throne room- Zeke... the Grand Ruler sits on his throne. As if coming out from slumber, he blearily blinks awake. Eren flooding his vision as Eren wastes no time to ascend before him, his arms open wide. Zeke's arms likewise as he rises up from the throne. Twirling Eren around in a tight hug.

"I've missed you Eren! You look like you're well. Whoa. Did you gain some weight?"

Eren at first delighted to have found someone, anyone, his big brother alive and well himself is suddenly flustered. Not wanting to reveal the matter of that right away.

"Of course I'm well! I've been with Mr Levi this whole time in my domain. Surely you sensed that?"

"I did," Zeke says patiently, relieved is his sigh, a hand reaching to stroke through Eren's hair. Zeke's fingers stopping near the flowers tucked behind Eren's ear.

"That's why I've been so concerned."

Eren laughs at that, "There's no reason to worry big brother! As you can see," Eren turns to Levi, holding out a hand. Palm up and fingers splayed out. A joyous vibrancy in the gesture as he says, "Mr Levi is an angel now like us! He has wings just as we do! He must really be an Ackerman!"

Eren's arm lowers, as his smile cannot help but begin to drop, seeing how far away Mr Levi is. Had he not been near him this entire time? Ah, it must have been when he flew forward too quickly, wanting to reach Zeke as soon as possible and verify his presence. Still. He did not expect his husband to be humbled to maintain such a distance from the throne. Lacking manners, overprotective, and as he was not in the favour of Zeke, Zeke was not in his favour. So why-

Alarm rings through Eren's entire body as his gaze flashes from green to gold, cutting through the illusion that had been cast. Realisation too late as he sees preventing Levi from moving another step, from saying another word- are his brother's Holy Guard. Their spears pointed in perfect precision, at Levi's throat, his limbs, his wings. 

Should he make any sudden movement it will be hindered.

Eren turns sharply to Zeke, "What is the meaning of this?! Mr Levi- Mr Levi is-"

"An Ackerman. And therefore, a devil."

Disbelief strangles within Eren's throat, unable to offer rebuttal quick enough Zeke goes on to tell him.

"He has been deceiving you Eren. While his wings may appear as ours with your blessing, that does not change the fact of what he truly is. And what he is truly capable of. Please understand. I want you to believe me Eren," Zeke cups Eren's face, looking squarely into his eyes, the glistening gold faded back to lush green.

"He is eating off of your divinity and the longer he is at your side, he will drain you entirely of it. He will strip you of your powers, and use them for himself."

"That's-" Eren starts but is interrupted, as the regal bearing in Zeke's voice clips off into desperation. Zeke's personal guard, Yelena glancing over to him in concern. Since rarely does Lord Zeke allow his facade to drop. For all his quirks.

"Eren! Please listen to me! I'm your big brother! I'm going to protect you! I'm going to save you! I won't allow this monster, this filthy banished to have you!"

A spark of lightning, flashes, crashing down between the siblings.

Smoke tearing away at their vision. Levi would have made a break for it- to return to Eren's side. But as if knowing what he'd attempt in the confusion, shackling chains have appeared, bounding him every which way. The guards still nearby and at the ready even as he is strung up and immobile. A searing heat sawing into him when he tries to use brute force against the chains. Zeke's hand towards him, a summoning gesture. It must have been he who'd unleashed these chains. Unable to tie them around Eren. Because he didn't want to? Or because he can't?

Levi's breath caught, as comprehension falls over him as the smoke clears, pieces of the throne in rubble. Eren's brilliant wings, no longer white or shimmering, but undeniable crimson. Red.

The points of blazing stars etched out before them as they flare and roar. A devouring, unforgiving flame. Eren high above them all, his voice resounding.

"Zeke! Let Mr Levi go! He has done no such thing you have accused him of! He has done no wrong! Even... even if you are my big brother... even if you are the Grand Ruler! I will not forgive this! This is, too cruel! Mr Levi gave you back your wings! He has protected me since we met! He, he has loved me!"

Beautiful.

Too beautiful.

It is painful to look upon Eren. Levi not the only one to have to turn away. Blinded by the light. His radiance. Some unable to look upon him at all. Some on their knees. Praying, begging. For what is before them is sacred.

Levi recalling. In the archive of their cavern, Eren pointing out to him what must have been-

Eren is not finished speaking, his voice burdened with emotion.

"That man you call a devil! A monster! He is my mate, big brother!"

Zeke who had been the only one to not look away does so now. To look over at Levi, a hollowed horror brimming within his eyes that even he cannot hide. But briefly, Levi sees, a recovering glimmer in them.

The certainty of victory.

Imploringly Zeke turns back to Eren, "Y-you're bluffing! That can't be!"

"It's the truth," Eren tells Zeke, looking down upon him from where he'd flown up, his wings carrying him to such heights, uncontrollable, expanding, raging. A comet across the inky void of the night.

Eren's entire demeanor changed, a promise of retribution, judgment- gathered at the points of each star. The heads of the held back arrows within each glowing, flaring point. Manifesting as a skill Levi had not read about nor heard from Eren, to be able to be unleashed at such a scale as this. Then, Eren himself had not known he had such abilities- or had he merely forgotten?

If Zeke... does not relinquish the chains around Levi, then Eren will relinquish his control over this phenomena.

There is no room for compromise.

Even so. Zeke tries.

"Eren... please."

Even so. Zeke bets.

"Think about it,"

Levi realises. Zeke is aware.

"-you must not expend your abilities so. Using that much divine energy, it'll be taxing on your body... and the baby won't it?"

A tremor rings up through Eren's figure as his eyes widen, taken back into gold. Levi's teeth gnash into the other as he bites out, "Zeke you son of a bitch!"

Eren had been trying to make a compelling argument to Zeke. For him to be convinced that Levi is not evil. That his love, their love is proof enough of that. Eren had thought that by telling the truth to Zeke, about how Levi and he are mates, are joined- as he'd planned to to begin with. He could garner enough sympathy, enough understanding. But instead, Zeke has taken it, Eren's hope- and used it against him. Crushed it. And was even-

"Damn you!" Eren tells him, every syllable vicious as he descends. His green eyes blinking back tears as he returns to the same level as Zeke from the air, the energy from his wings, the red light. Once ablaze like flame, flickering back inside him. His wings shimmering back into the usual ephemeral white. The original size as they know it. 

"That's unfair big brother! Release Mr Levi at once! Don't you dare hurt him! He hasn't done anything wrong!"

Levi struggles against his bindings, tasting blood in his mouth as he tries to strangle back his cry as pain shoots into his flesh from where ever the chains connect. On trying to reach Eren, who stumbles, the sight of his feet actually touching the ground alarming to all.

Zeke manages to catch Eren, before the rest of him can fall. Holding him to him. A gentle that is deceptive even while genuine. Levi wants to smash Zeke's face in.

"There. It's as I was saying. You can't get too worked up like that, or it'll harm the baby. You don't want to do that, do you Eren?"

"...Zeke, I don't understand. I don't understand at all, why the hell is this happening? Why are you doing this?! Please! Please stop hurting him! Please don't kill Mr Levi! Mr Levi is my mate! I love him!"

Zeke looks like he's had to swallow something sour on hearing that, his voice level when he speaks to Eren.

"It's like I said. This is all to save you Eren. That man will be your ending, and I will not allow that. The Ackerman line is cursed. Bless him... lavish him with your love as you may... that will not stop his downfall. You are only stalling the inevitable."

Zeke's hold around Eren tightens, secure around him as he lifts him up. So Eren's feet are no longer touching the floor.

With some difficulty Zeke says.

"I promise I won't kill him."

Also.

"Hate me now if you must but I will make sure you stay here, safe and happy with me."

"No!" Eren cries out, crying earnestly as he struggles feebly, having used too much of his powers before, and as Zeke said- with the baby developing- to use anymore would be too dangerous, "No! I don't believe you big brother! You're a liar! Mr Levi! I want to be with Levi! Let me go!"

There's a loud crack and another as Levi manages to break through enough chains, to charge forward. His hand- or what he'd thought to be a hand- extended towards Eren's, reaching for him. Eren pushing away from Zeke. Levi's heart feeling like it will stop when he sees, what he's reaching out to Eren- is not a hand, but a claw. Repulsed and fearful of the sight of it. That he may harm Eren with it. Levi snaps it back just before Eren's fingers can touch him. Eren's tear stricken, hopeful eyes, overflowing. Filling with despair as Levi cannot... will not reach him.

"Eren!" Levi calls out for him, his voice a strangled, retched roar. As more chains emerge and hold him down, forcing him to the ground.

Eren sobbing even as he manages to fling himself forward, his wings weakly holding him up. His stumbling feet more so, Levi's heart breaking at the sight of Eren struggling to run to him. To be near him. His feet touching the ground once more.

"Mr Levi!"

Zeke grabs at Eren's arm, and pulls him back to him. Hefting Eren back up into his arms again as Eren's legs collapse beneath him. His wings no longer even able to give a weak flutter. Levi watches what cannot be the last of Eren's tears roll down his cheeks, along with the blue flowers that'd been in his hair. The petals lighter than the blue of the ceremonial rug beneath them. Eren's pretty eyes shut as he loses consciousness. His body limp against Zeke's.

Levi enraged at the sight of it, Eren suffering.

Levi swearing. Cursing Zeke with every inch of his existence.

"Zeke! Go to hell you-!"

Above Levi. Zeke's most trusted guard Yelena has taken a needle and from it, injected into his neck a serum. As his vision blurs, Levi sees Zeke pass Eren off into Pieck's arms. For her to tend to him while Zeke- Levi doesn't hear what. The serum causing it to be dark in his world again, though already it has darkened. As they've taken Eren from him. Their baby. Their future.

Their happiness.

\--

The chains are rattling around him, though tightly bound.

Levi awakens with a headache, a dry mouth, and more than a couple wounds. If Eren were to see him like this, he'd surely cry some more and cause quite a stir. He'd scold him as he'd tend to him, wondering where he got such and such cut as he had when they'd been traveling together and Levi's body while strong, had still been human then. Eren able to heal and rid him of the pain easily with his abilities. A touch of his hand, a kiss that isn't merely superstition. The old remedies work too if Levi prefers them.

Levi supposes the worst of it could have been worse, if he'd still been human.

"Hey, how is it I'm not dead yet? You piece of shit."

Is what Levi says first, with no spear at his throat, merely the coil of chain.

Incredulous, Zeke replies.

"Huh? I promised Eren I wouldn't kill you, do you really think I'm such a liar?"

Both floating down the mountain. Zeke pulling him along by one of the chains, over paths Levi had traveled with Eren previously.

He doesn't know if it's the clean air that's cleared his head, or being out of Zeke's domain that had made him more rational but- he's figured it out even more now.

"That was an illusion back there. Me turning into a monster, you made me see it so I wouldn't touch Eren."

"That's right," Zeke says, as if he'd expected Levi to know as much.

"Your guards being hidden, no one being in the palace, that was an illusion too."

"Yup," Zeke replies. Levi's tone chilly like the wind passing by as he continues.

"The townsfolk, they were ordered to stay indoors by you weren't they? When you sensed Eren returning."

"Mm hmm."

"You're a crafty bastard. I'll give you that."

"What a surprise. Thank you... for the praise."

Aside that break in the silence much of the journey is kept within it, until they reach, that secret garden. Where Levi had met Eren. And Eren had taught him all the wonders of the world above, had saved Levi, with his lovely smile. The memory of such a smile warmer than the sunlight that manages to spill forth, despite Levi's dreary circumstances.

"I thought you'd be chattier, since I said I wasn't going to kill you," Zeke starts, after he's washed his face in the lake, and had a sip. Levi revolted that Zeke is here, and had drank from water Eren had once touched.

"What? Change your mind already?" Levi replies, a scowl on his features, no doubt had been in place this whole while. Especially foul having to interact with this ape.

"No. Eren will be able to tell if I end your life. I don't want him to be upset with me," Zeke says and from the forlorn note in his voice, Levi can tell Zeke really thinks Eren won't be mad at him for other shit.

"Oh... I think Eren has reason enough to hate your guts even before I showed up, beardy shit face."

Zeke looks genuinely hurt at that last insult, the look lapses as his expression turns more serious, its usual neutral.

"You've figured that out too then have you."

"Yeah," Levi says, "You big fucking liar. You told Eren that the war with the goddesses was because the goddesses want all the angels to join them in godhood but that ain't right is it?"

Zeke laughs lightly at that, "Correct again. But you don't know what the truth is do you?"

"I gotta hunch," Levi replies, lying all his cards on the table. Not totally believing Zeke won't kill him; Zeke just needs to figure out a good enough excuse for reason to, so in his shitty, dumbass opinion- it will be justifiable to Eren as to why he did it.

"You're not an angel... and neither is Eren."

Levi has to admit, he almost jumps as Zeke's fist slams into the palm of his hand and he cries out, "EXACTLY!"

Not expecting such a passionate response.

Zeke pushes up his glasses, them having fallen forward from the strong motion.

"And that's all you've figured out, huh Levi?"

Pleasantly, casually, he says this. It makes Levi sick. Seeing and hearing any of this bastard, who then proceeds to reveal to Levi. What could be the truth. Almost chipper as he explains.

"Well, I said exactly but you're spotty in a couple areas. You see, I am an angel but I'm also not an angel. I'm also a god."

Levi's brow lifts momentarily.

"Yeah? And that's why you can come down here where no angel can nor any banished can... and that's why..." Levi had thought it then, but had dared not say it aloud.

"And that's why Eren had to come down where the others couldn't. All for my sake. Because he, like me, is also a god. But unlike me, Eren is not half angel. He's entirely a god."

Zeke's wings suspend him up as he taps a foot, waggling a finger, "You see, with me and Eren- our shared father was a god. But our mothers are different. Eren's mother was a goddess. My mother was an angel, the Grand Ruler of Paradi before I inherited the title from her. What started all this trouble was our father fell in love with my angel mother and they had me. And foolishly our father thought that meant he could live among angels. But a true god can't remain out from the stars for long. For the stars themselves are the gods! If the stars were to vanish, great calamities happen here on earth and in the heavens. In other words, it really messes up a whole lot."

Levi's eyes widen, Zeke chuckling, "Haha, don't have a sour word for me do you now Levi. You want to hear the rest of the story right? Don't worry. I'll tell you."

Levi's expression is quick to sour, "Get on with it then. I can tell you're itching to kill me after you've said your shit."

Zeke's finger curves forward, almost sheepish, scratching at his beard before he goes on to tell Levi, "As you might have guessed then. The fall of the Ackerman house and the emergence of the banished occurred as a calamity during our father's time. Your ancestors wanted to overthrow my mother for mating with a god," Zeke looks like he's having a hard time saying 'father' over and over but Levi doesn't pay mind to that, rather- "they weren't wrong to want to, for such a thing is blasphemy. But to defy a god meant punishment. After the Ackermans were purged from the heavens for their arrogance and cursed for all eternity, it wasn't long after that that our father saw the light and returned to where he belonged up into the stars to allow the earth to regain order."

An order the Ackerman house had fought for, it was both ironic, tragic... and stupid. Levi felt.

"Is that why the written language changed? To hide the fucked up bullshit your daddy did?"

"Wow," Zeke says, almost impressed, "how did you know about that? I changed everything after Eren arrived so he wouldn't find out. Shucks, he must have found out anyway and told you...? Didn't he?"

Levi doesn't reply, cursing himself that Eren's hard work protecting the Ackerman Archive will be for naught, all because of a slip of his tongue. Levi wonders how Eren is doing... if he'll be alright with the baby on his own- though there's no doubt in Levi's mind Zeke will want to care for Eren during such a time, even if it isn't the sort of care Eren wants.

What, to hell with that. Levi is going to find a way back to Eren come hell or high water.

"If Eren is a god... why is he not among his own kind?" Levi asks. Having not figured that out. Zeke could be full of hot air. Levi wants to take everything with a grain of salt.

"That's a good question," Zeke replies, pretending to be thoughtful as he taps his chin, "it's because... I stole him."

"What?" Levi can't hold back his shock. He'd suspected Eren may have... like a shooting star might, he might have fallen and gotten lost and Zeke had taken advantage of that, but this...

Explains why the goddesses-

"As you mentioned before Levi, we are not at war with the goddesses because they want us all to become gods with them. They don't care about that. Such a thing isn't even possible with a miracle. I'm half a god and I will never become one with the stars. But Eren is different, he is a god. And gods can fall, angels can fall. All beings can fall, but never can they rise up again. That's just the nature of this world. Our father rose up again to return to being a constellation merely to make another to take his place. And then he was punished like your house for his arrogance. Extinguished. This is the Order of things. Of all life. And that's why you can't be with Eren. You're a pretender, an anomaly of this world. Your existence is a mistake. How you're even alive... it's impossible. You must be a devil."

While what Zeke has said is maddening enough, Levi won't let him get too off topic.

"Hey, hock it up already shit for brains. Why, if Eren is a god, is he here then? You stole him? The fuck does that mean?"

All those years ago.

That constellation he would follow, and hope and dream about.

The Red Swan... so it... and all the other stars in the sky... it had been a god.

It had been Eren.

When it had disappeared-

"I almost burnt to ash that night. But I flew to him, as high as I could. I reached out for him, and he reached back to me. I made a wish and he granted it. He fell into my arms, a naive babe, and I swore I would never let him go. I took him back with me to my palace and with my abilities as the Grand Ruler, I stole his memories. I sealed away his powers."

The chains rattle as Levi tries to rise up within them, on hearing all that.

"You accuse me of defiling him when you made him fall to your level. Zeke! If this whole war is your fault then you are damning your own people all to keep Eren in a cage!"

"It is my fault," Zeke admits, "but it's also Eren's. I can't just return him you know?"

Levi is almost taken aback by how easy Zeke's admittance is. Though he supposes since Eren isn't here, the mask is not really necessary.

"Why not? It's what the goddesses want donnit?! You're causing a lot of pain and suffering for no reason. Won't you get peace in this whole damn world if you return Eren to where he should be? Ain't you being arrogant just like your father?"

"That's unfair Levi. Think it over," Zeke tells him, but there's something about his demeanor that Levi can tell, Zeke is annoyed, short, "if you had seen something so beautiful, you'd want to have it all to yourself wouldn't you? You're actually... the same as me. You used to look at Eren all the time and want him, didn't you? So how can you condemn me for a sin you too have committed?"

That there is some pretty funny shit Zeke has just said to him, given his whole premise to deny Eren from seeing Levi, is because it's against nature. When Zeke's crime against the goddesses, is also one.

Zeke settles his feet to the ground, picking up the chain as he'd been carrying it before, tugging it. It's rather petty of him.

"Eren is mine. Our no good father... who abandoned me. Who abandoned my mother and returned to the stars even though he didn't want to. But did anyway because he was a spineless coward and the world wanted him to! The universe wanted him to! He started another life in his world and made Eren for me. I stole Eren, because Eren is my blessing! I'm going to show those goddesses, this earth- that I don't give a damn about how they want it to work! Eren is going to stay in the heavens with me, and smile for me, and live with me! We belong together! He's my beloved little brother... and I won't allow you to take him away from me!"

Offended, is what Zeke's expression is. Levi relishing it as he replies.

"That it... is it? You fucking dumbass. You call Eren your blessing but really he's an excuse for you to have revenge against this world. Not bad. I can't say you're full of shit without calling the cauldron black, but know this. Eren has a right to know everything. Or otherwise you're just caging him up with your own misconceptions. It'd be one thing if Eren agreed to stay with you, rather than returning to be a constellation but that ain't the case. He dunno shit. You didn't even give him a choice."

"Shit!" Zeke swears, his composure shot as suddenly, the chains around Levi start to break off. A couple links snapped, one by one- then the rest in a burst. The chains dissolving into dust as Levi's wings unfurl, tear out, boosting him up into the air. The dark energy around them sucking all the light around. Rattling the gravity of nearby rocks and plantlife. It'd be a shame to destroy this area, but it's not like he has many options.

"Like it or not, I'm gunna let Eren decide for himself. I'm gunna give Eren back his freedom. Zeke. I'll defeat you!"

Levi's wings fully extend, that dark energy, the inverted light- darker than the void- readying and condensing as he'd seen Eren do with his flames. More concentrated and steady, ready to fire, Levi will hold nothing back if that's what it takes to see Eren again.

Zeke even looks frazzled as he yells out, "Wait Levi! It won't work out like you want! If you free Eren of me where can he go? Back to the stars where he must face judgment for granting my wish? Where he must overlook the world for all eternity? Is that really freedom? Being a slave to the universe? Or do you intend to take him with you back into the underground?"

It is that last question that has Levi hesitate, a second- "Back?"

-too long.

"You're going back there Levi. It's where you belong!"

Not even the blink of an eye, Zeke is before him.

Gold points of energy shooting out from his wings. Causing Levi to dive and lose his concentration, barely. Enough that the powerful shots he'd been preparing must be prepared again. At the very least, needing to dodge Zeke's arrows means they have flown over another area of the mountain. Out from his and Eren's secret garden. It better like this, so whatever children that live there, as Eren might have said, will still have a home. 

With bursts of frightening speed Levi narrowly avoids the rest of Zeke's golden shots. The light arrows striking with powerful bursts into the wall of the mountain beneath him. Levi weaving accurately past them, around them by tucking in his wings and quickening his pace with every glide and turn.

"Amazing. Typically just being near the light of my shots is harmful but it's like your skin itself is your armor. You of the Ackerman clan are truly fearsome," Zeke is saying with sweat at his brow. Even with his experience and strength. Levi is something else. Zeke is trying to hold back his terror, but the game isn't fun anymore like this. And Levi is no longer in the mood to talk. Even drawing up energy from the remnant energy of Zeke's blasts, Levi prepares his counterattack. Time consuming, despite his godlike speed. The energy too heavy and gigantic. Normally an angel cannot shoulder this amount of energy all at once. Zeke too even with being half a god, cannot hold on long enough to such a monstrous amount of energy. Zeke wonders, can Levi do it, because he is an Ackerman? A devil? Surely, with his powers combined, with Eren's- this light is-

"Woopsy!" Zeke says, as he manages to barely miss the blast of dark light, pulsing with lightning shadowing the dark.

It tears and destroys, the layered rock formations Zeke had ducked behind, a shield of golden light held up to barely protect him in its stead. All else obliterated. Levi can still see the symbols, pulsing and shimmering. It taking Zeke that much effort to keep it up, the energy shield usually invisible.

Levi decides speed is better to rely on than his strength, and with Zeke's cover blown to bits and on the edge, Levi concentrates his strikes into groups of multiples, like Zeke had to him. Pulsing them out in rapid succession. Chasing him back up the mountain, desecrating the walls of it with each missed or desperately blocked hit. Unlike Levi, Zeke is a bigger target, and not nearly as fast. With a few of Levi's hits hitting Zeke, but having missed his wings. Zeke still manages to fly away from him. Leading Levi round in a zigzag of sorts to compensate for his slower speed. 

Even returning back over the rubble. Levi doesn't care. Let Zeke fly where he wants for now, it ain't gunna last. If enough of Levi's shots blaze through, then Zeke will be rendered immobile enough. Once he gets to that point, Levi will gather up as he had before- a tremendous amount of energy to sear off those very wings he'd given Zeke back. Levi is sure even if he doesn't like it, Eren will understand that it was the only way to ground his out of control brother. Levi will then return to the heavens with weakened and flightless Zeke, and he'll have Zeke confess everything to Eren. And from then on out they can decide what it is they must do...

Weaving through pillars of rocks and ducking beneath cliffs, Levi gives up the chase to speed around what is now familiarised territory to get an aerial shot. Up high in the sky, backing away from the mountain. With a few more vicious shots tearing away any area Zeke may be hiding under. Levi buries Zeke in the rubble. Waiting. Once Zeke reveals himself from beneath the rock, he'll take the final shot to desecrate his wings.

The sun blocking him from view and aiding his wings in gathering and inverting the light. Levi is sure this is the end. This powerful blow will be the decisive one.

The fallen rocks, rumble. Out from them a pair of large white wings emerge. Levi at the ready hits them almost instantly with the shattering dark light. The blast not destroying the wings, even as they vanish. Levi swearing as he realises he'd been too hasty. It like Zeke had used before on him- an illusion. Confusion and doubt swirling in him as the rocky rubble all leap up at once. Hurtling towards him. Which of them real and which of them not? Had Levi not placed so much energy in that shot before he could shoot these rocks down, no problem. 

Since that isn't an option, Levi flaps down a powerful gust of wind. The rocks, imaginary or not, are blown away from him. Returning to the earth. No doubt mixed in with the fakes are the real ones. All this enough for Zeke to scrabble away as Levi is occupied, the rocks a distraction-

Yeah.

That's it.

If he's distracted then-

Shooting through and crumbling the actual rocks, having yet to fall fully, that Levi had blown away- are Zeke's golden arrows of light. Surging forth like they had before, in a unified rally. Then changing as Levi had not yet seen them do, to gather into one point.

Striking him through the heart.

Not to kill him, as Zeke had promised Eren.

But.

As a seal.

Similar to the formation of Zeke's shield but far larger, expanding and covering him, binding him along his flesh. His feathers. His soul.

The seal that had cast the Ackerman clan out from the heavens and fated them to die beneath the surface.

A curse.

To form the titan's heart.

Levi falls.

The expanse of light holding him down, piercing through his heart and crushing it within its grip as it pushes him to fall down down down down down down down down down down past the clouds down down down down down down down past the rest of the mountain down down down down down down down down down past the surface deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep into the earth.

Past the very dark of the underground.

Zeke burying a titan's heart, where no human could possibly dig to.

Where no angel can salvage even by the light of their wings.

And where no other Ackerman can ever hope to find it.

\--

 

_to be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as part of eren's birthday celebration, the final part of this work! thank you to all readers for your support! please enjoy this conclusion!

The sound of water dripping.

Somewhere here.

Somewhere around him.

The clearest sound, though it comes from faraway. Like the fading memory of before, his vision, the light. Almost by the sound alone he can envision it. He can feel its coolness.

From it, the smell of the earth. The dim light that permeates through the dark. The rich soil, the scuffle of broken rock. Shuffling footsteps. Voices. His own heartbeat, thrumming, overtaking, steady. That echo of dripping water.

Across his closed eyelids, that faded light.

The origin of the echo.

He hears crumbling from around him, the encasing of crystal that had once surrounded him. Pierced and shattered. Dug through by the picks and diggers claws of the people surrounding him. Where the voices are from. Not the voice he had wanted to hear, that he had recalled in whatever dream he'd been wandering about in for-

How long?

Levi wakes up.

The people, very much decked in the common blacks and greys of the underground, who had surely dug him partially out, all leap back in prepared alarm. Anticipating, amazed. He's alive.

That the titan's heart they had dug up had not formed the jewel of energy they sought, the light they saw beneath the rock, but was still intact to the being it originated from. And that being was- is-

Levi feels his wings pulsate as they stretch up and out from the rock. Crumbling, destroying it further so he may further excavate himself from the grave he'd been buried in. The place he'd been sealed in. They give a flap, another to pull him up and rise him up. Levi's eyes adjust easily to the usual shade around him, his vision longing for the harsh brilliance of the sun. The radiance of the surface. Eren's smile-

Levi settles his feet onto the ground, in front of the group that has dug him out.

Three men? Probably.

The tallest of them with golden hair that already sets Levi on edge even if that is the only similarity between him and that-

"You are a titan?" goldie asks, his clear blue eyes inquisitive and intense. Reminding Levi of when waters reflect the blue sky, on a chillier day. Uncommon but not obsolete. How pretty then too to such a sky though it be not true blue, had Eren's white wings glimmered against it as he flew.

A man with a mustache sniffs (he's to the right of the questioning man) and the last individual at his left- maybe isn't a man Levi has to consider. She... they have questions of their own.

"You're not a titan are you?" they look disappointed, adjusting their goggles. Their dark hair pulled back in a messy, ugh dirty ponytail, "If you were you wouldn't have wings would you? And you'd be MUUUUUUUUUUUCH bigger right?"

The man with a mustache sniffs again.

Goldie turns to messy.

"Maybe he can't understand us? If he's been buried here since the collapse of humanity, our language has probably changed too much over time."

"That's a good point," messy replies, a hand to their chin, pondering.

"Hey," Levi says. 

They all look at him in shock.

"I can understand you fine."

Out of them messy is the loudest, crowing in delight that he'd spoken.

Levi sighs, a headache brewing. 

"I'm Levi," Levi tells them, "and you're right I'm not a titan."

"You mean Levi _Ackerman_ don't you? There is no mistake that the energy we detected coming from your heart matches to the waves we've distinguished from other titan's hearts."

"You've found... other hearts?" Levi can't help but ask, baffled almost at the plural. Just how the hell... who the hell... are these people?

Goldie nods, almost satisfied by Levi's astonishment.

"Yes. Many. Enough to bring freedom to humanity from the vice of slavery within the underground. It is our objective to seek freedom outside, at the surface. We've hoped that with enough titan hearts and research we'll be able to do that one day."

Goldie is the first to step towards him.

A hand out in greeting.

In offering.

The price?

He doesn't seem bothered when Levi doesn't take hold to shake it.

"My name is Erwin Smith."

He gestures to mustache, "That's Mike Zacharias."

Then to messy, "And they're Hanji Zoe."

"We are the leaders of the political group called 'The Survey Corps'. We seek the truth of our world, in other words: the freedom of humanity. It is our duty to liberate our species from the underground."  
Levi thinks he has a basic idea then, on why he's been dug up. What they've accomplished...

"Say, Levi," Hanji says, "If you're not a titan, then what are you? A god? An angel?"

Levi thinks it over.

"I am..." the whole reason Zeke sealed him down here, Levi deciding-

"A devil," Levi replies.

"The angels are my enemy," he tells them though that is not entirely true nor is it entirely false. He'll explain in due time just like how he wants it explained, shown to him. This now free underground. What he and others had sought and failed to do... how long ago? That's right, Levi doesn't know how long he's been down here.

"They are my enemy as they are yours. They are the whole reason humanity has been caged down here. I would know. I'm from here."

"Here? Not there then? What do you mean by that?" Hanji asks, their brown eyes wide and wild behind the lens of their goggles. Erwin has had to grab their shirt collar from getting to close to Levi. A good move since Levi was itching to kick them away.

Erwin regards Levi seriously.

"You're from the underground?"

It's Erwin's turn to be astonished, as Levi stoically informs them all-

"I was once human like the rest of you, and with a titan's heart not my own I ventured to the surface and learnt the truth of this world."

"Human..." Hanji is taken aback, a hand to their chest.

"And because you went to the surface, you became like this?" Erwin asks.

Levi shakes his head, "You already know doncha? My ancestors are the buggers who got turned into those titans whose hearts are so precious. I became like this because I am an Ackerman."

In other words, "A descendant..." Erwin murmurs, his thick brow furrowed in contemplation. Levi is not an Ackerman who was sealed during the time of humanity's banishment. So when exactly had Levi been sealed here? And why? Erwin wants to know. He's sure those answers will reveal even more answers of the surface.

"OH!" Hanji exclaims, their hands shooting out in alarm and fascination, "Erwin! Let's hurry and take him back with us to headquarters!"

It appears somehow they know the Ackerman name. Levi wonders how, but more importantly if they can tell him that.

Levi thinks back to the year he'd left the underground himself.

"Oi. Goldie. What year is it?"

Erwin doesn't look as caught off from the nickname as he should have been.

"You... you know what year you're from?" Erwin asks, intrigued further.

"Yeah. So tell me what year it is now. I wanna know for how long I was knocked the fuck out."

So the year is what Erwin Smith tells him.

\--

Over a hundred years have passed since he'd been sent back down into the underground.

Levi is impressed by how much the underground has changed since his escape. And in such a short amount of time in retrospect.

They bring him to HQ. 

After a wash up, and a change of clothes. A meal he doesn't entirely scrunch his nose at (they've learnt to cultivate some interesting edible plants meanwhile, to be eaten with the usual fare of roasted rodents). Hanji and their squad show him around the underground. Far more developed and reminding him of the holy city, in the details of it actually being a running, functioning civilisation. No longer did humans toil amongst the rocks and shiver in their caves while their masters went to sleep in the luxury of their abodes. Living and dying only to procure riches for the upper class from their sweat and blood. Now, there are buildings carved from the rock, homes for everyone. Businesses. Schools. Like he'd seen up on the mountain. Through the cracks, the water still flows from that mountain's towering heights down to them. Food grown under the sophisticated light system that courses through the city by the miracle of the titans' hearts. An energy source for all citizens of the underground. Warming them, nourishing them.

The rails on which there'd been carts they used to have to push to transport the rock and jewels. Instead are 'trains', a form of transport big and fast enough people can ride. Looping around on the added rails throughout the city, for any to board (not just cargo) with ease and comfort. This system also capable by the energy of the titan's heart. Not the miracle it can grant but its material broken down to its purest form.

Even if they are after his time, the Survey Corps have been around for quite a while. In this age, Erwin Smith had been chosen for the organisation's next head of command due to his creative and successful plans, his intuition Levi has heard many speak of. His natural disposition to lead. Most of all his method to easily find a titan's heart by using another titan's heart to sense the others buried deep beneath the earth. The finding of so many hearts had led to a boom in developing science and technology. It had made many in his favour, and the flipside of that, left many unable to oppose him. His desire to always seek what is, truly in the good values of the SC. Before Erwin, the founders of the SC had invented more sophisticated tools to dig, so human labour wasn't as necessary. With their success the masters could be overthrown. A better life to be had for everyone, except the ruling class who were sentenced to the hard labour they once imposed on the majority of the population. 

The people liberated, were able to form a just governing system. The SC supporting the elected officials and even keeping them in check. Overseeing that the people's best interest remain in a course for seeking humanity's freedom. The SC has a long list of duties and interests. They also keep improving on tools they'd developed for digging (to better harvest their resources), funding inventions to make light brighter and continuous, making transportation safer and ensuring underground expansion for the growing population. With that, more farming areas and running water ways. Some of the plants Levi had recently eaten are hybrids scientists had bred to create new plants for better oxygen and tastier food. 

Last on the list but growing ever more in interest are- weapons.

The cultivation of weapons was a new thing added, with Erwin's leadership. As were the voluntary enlistment of soldiers, not only scientists and inventors into the SC. Though many individuals are wielders of various crafts.

Years before another of the many necessary turnovers of the government in their current history by the SC. Erwin as a child had learnt from his father a teacher, who'd been hung for opposing the overthrown Minister. About many legends of their world. Long forgotten by others, or censored by the then government who believed it to be fairytales. Stories unproved. Harmful to their current beliefs. For it was the science of their world, that they now know they cannot live above ground. Simply not a law to scare them into submission by the overseers of their forefathers who'd meet the same fate as they if they'd emerged from the underground. 

On the surface there are no resources, and people exposed to the air and light above got sick, becoming as ugly as monsters. While most of this could be true, Erwin wanted to know why the legends couldn't tie in to their reality as well. What they know now. Can myth and science not go hand in hand? Who had created the rules they had discovered? It was not like them anymore to blindly follow. Ruled by the gods they may no longer be, but that does not mean they had not been ruled by them once. That the gods don't exist any longer does not mean they had never existed in the first place. Also, who was to say that there are no resources left for them? They must investigate for themselves, to see how truthful the words of the old are. When Erwin presented these doubts, these questions they need yet the answers to. It was a sentiment greatly approved of by the current citizens of the underground. Always ready to let the past be and for there to be further research done. 

In order for research to be done, Erwin wants the general populace to take heed of the legends. Farfetched they may seem. That yes, while it may not be divine force to strike them down if they go to the surface. There could be some great terror, a beast, a sickness that will kill them if they are not armed or prepared.

That the legends in a way are true.

Erwin Smith has always acted with that in mind.

Having found Levi, the legends are true.

It thrills Erwin, for deep down. He'd hoped them to be. For the answer to be-

Levi proves those fairytales enough with his existence.

And for that reason, Erwin trusts him. Believing his every word. About the angels. The Goddesses. The war above. The truth he'd contemplated over, felt from the power of the titan's heart. The power that had led the SC to victory. The liberation of the populace. The government and current Minister will have more trouble believing Levi than the SC. Even though Erwin has the research, the old legends that correlate with Levi's words. Some tablets, markings he'd found while they'd been digging up what their ancestors had left behind. Levi is amazed by all that Erwin has found, many legends he himself had never heard. The SC has even translated the old text Eren had puzzled over. Revised by the current Grand Ruler. The SC are amazing. And they-

They decide that Levi must join them.

To the government, Levi proves his own words true, when he cannot find amongst Erwin's findings. The legend he'd always mulled over. About the wings of a bird, flying through the sky. One wing black, and one wing white. He earns the Minister's and his advisors' trust by showing them where such a story is held in the underground. Lucky it had not been destroyed. The wall of rock he and Isabel and Farlan used to ponder over. Near the widest cracks to the surface that had never been before discovered. The Survey Corps even stunned such a place exists where the sunlight reaches them, down where they are. Such a radiant light, absorbed by the black feathers of Levi's wings so it does not blind them. This showing that he who had once been above on the surface (for why else need he these wings?), really had been from the underground.

With their growing trust in him, the existence of angels is widely accepted. 

Levi explains how the angels fight. What their powers are like. Their skills. Demonstrating to the concerned and curious SC (holding back of course so it's more accurate... maybe). It allows their soldiers to come up with counters. Develop weapons that may defend against some of the angels. Given Levi knows in his case... and a few others, that their divine powers do not extend in the same strength and ability to all the angels. Only a sparing elite can use skills like the Ackermans had. He thinks the humans actually have a chance of winning so long as Zeke is not involved. That Zeke... is on a different level entirely; the Grand Ruler, who is half god. That does change a lot. If Levi goes against him again, can he really win?

Levi teaches and practices training regimes with the SC soldiers, the ones they can use since they can't fly. They teach him likewise the defensive maneuvers they've come up with. Levi unsure how much good that'll do when their enemy can fly and they can't. This sparking the idea on, what if they could fly? And so a special gear is developed. 

Actually there'd been a prototype you could say, invented decades ago by , originally used to help them climb up rock by wire and gas. Steam. To harvest crystals out from the ceiling. With some modifications this gas is replaced by the superior power from the titan's heart. With this power they can go faster speeds, and reach greater heights (the ceiling is amazing now, Levi remembers some spaces of the underground when they'd had to crawl), and they can stay mobile for longer periods of time. 

Along with this 3D maneuver gear (what they're calling it) they also create armored protective gear to make the landing better. Medical science may have been improved with the bettered agriculture, still didn't mean a person wouldn't need a few months to heal a broken leg. 

With the protective gear improved, Levi suggests they make armor like the angels do. To go over it, and _protect_ the protective gear. Hanji loving that idea. Is inspired further. Surprising Levi when they enlist his direct cooperation on this.

Along with the new weapons they'd been creating and improving on. Hanji, their top scientist has also been researching about Levi's blood. Since the titan's heart, when cracked to the core (its energy entirely used up) will leak blood. Leads Hanji to suspect something. What if they could use Levi's blood for something? What if Levi who could go above to the surface... could help them go to the surface? By what Levi said, the titan's heart creates 'miracles'. And if its core is ye old Ackerman blood, then Levi's fresh blood ought to power them up something real awesome how about that?

The first humans to test Hanji's theory out are not from Hanji's own squad, but are hardy individuals who have survived Levi's vigorous training from day one. Persistent, loyal, and good at following orders.

They are thus called 'Levi's squad'. Decked in the silver armor, strapped tightly to their black uniform donned bodies; mixed in the metal is some of Levi's blood. A pure concentration heated to become a crystal also lies within the breast plate of their armor. Where the SC's nearly thought up emblem is printed upon. In honour of the legend Levi had shown them. One black wing crosses over one white wing. If Hanji isn't wrong. They can go above safely like this. Levi agreeing with Hanji. Even if he's not science to back it but myth. 

He finds, with his blood dispersed as it is he can provide a barrier over the humans who 'carry' his blood. Which means they should have protection against the curse of the surface. They will not turn into monsters and instead will retain their form. This sort of 'blessing', Eren had taught him something about it back when he'd been learning about Ackerman skills. Levi is certain if he dies though, this protection will be no more. That aside, it is not effected by anything else. Only his life and his will. Truly their ace in the hole. The angels won't be expecting them to be so mobile, since the angels themselves cannot leave their own realm at the risk of becoming tainted.

Through the cracks in the ceiling, the once uncharted area Levi revealed to them- this armor is tested, and found successful. Levi's Squad proud from their achievements. Flying skillfully with the powered up 3D maneuver gear. Hopeful one day humanity will be able to see what the surface is really like. 

Many investigations take place across the dreary surface, in small numbers and cautiously to avoid being seen. And never do they ascend the mountain. The SC constructs a gate, a shielding barrier that planks along the cracks to the surface. For their added protection, the Garrison is founded to watch over and maintain this gate. A branch of the SC.

Like this, more years pass. Few they may be. They work to the bone.

Leading to the next great step.

One Levi isn't surprised to hear.

He had felt an ugly kindred ambition with this man, Erwin Smith, and with good reason.

Erwin... wants to mount an attack on heaven.

With Levi leading the way.

He wants Levi to take with him soldiers from the underground to fight the angels and oust their ruler. 

With Levi taking over heaven, he can make a request to the Goddesses for humanity to be allowed to live on the surface. They should grant this wish shouldn't they? To bring about peace... and since the reason why humans were banished underground to begin with, was because of the imbalance of their world. An abnormality. Caused because the angels, their Grand Ruler of the heavens did something to make the gods lose power over the planet. Levi had not gone into all specifics, but from what he'd told Erwin- what Erwin has deducted from the base knowledge alone is scarily correct. With Zeke defeated... balance can be restored.

It can be... right?

Unease fills Levi, even as he does as Erwin orders and has his squad, and many soldiers follow him above.

They ascend the mountain.

If Zeke is defeated, and Eren is freed... can Eren return to the heavens?

Where he rightfully belongs...

Will the Goddesses welcome him back?

Or will he have to pay for the sin of falling, and fulfilling Zeke's wish?

Why... had Eren fulfilled Zeke's wish?

Another thing.

Another.

And another follows.

Clouding his mind a second, but weighing on his heart.

Where will Levi... and their child fit into all of this?

That shining future Eren had been certain of, can it never be, for the sake of the world?

And.

Does Levi really know what exactly Zeke wished for?

What if it...

Levi won't know for sure until he sees Eren again.

With conviction the newly appointed Captain prepares for battle.

\--

Commander Erwin remains behind on the surface, staying near the foot of the mountain with his group of soldiers. Less seasoned members of the SC. Newer recruits in great numbers. They are the final and last resort in the case Levi fails. They stand a distance from the gate the Garrison control.

Hanji and their squad tag along with Levi's force. With some soldiers too for security and back up, they will keep base at this enclave of wilderness Levi leads them to. Once his paradise with Eren, their first meeting- it is now the foothold to humanity's preemptive strike. A place of retreat for the beaten and the wounded. Hanji&co will also do research here, gather samples; since the mountain unlike the surface still maintains resources. They will act as a watch point. If things go foul for Levi and his soldiers, Hanji's group will alert Erwin below with their flare guns. They will also alert Levi's group too if any plans need to be revised, or certain situations have changed, by the same flare system. Levi's soldiers can communicate to Hanji's group in such a manner as well. Levi doubts once they make it... if they make it past the gates to the holy city, they'll have such time and luxury to do so.

With Hanji's group settled in, Levi and his battalion fly further up the mountain. Cautious the closer they get, Levi leading them on foot due when the pat emerges. Slow and steady, silence is key. Golden.

Are the gates as he remembers.

The soldiers manning it looking bored, then caught unawares as they see him. As if he were a ghost.

He doesn't allow them time to doubt their eyes, chaotic energy surging from his wings to burst through the barred doors. Breaking various seals to the entrance that would not have allowed the others passage. Even after all that, the guards who have dived for cover, calling out for back up are alarmed when Levi is able to pass through anyway... he and... the banished.

\--

The fighting is heaviest near the gates.

Familiar faces had come to greet Levi.

Bertholdt with his towering wall of soldiers had tried to keep Levi from reaching the castle. Reiner surging over to intercept Levi's battalion, forcing his way through the throng with his armor the toughest. Their swords breaking against it unlike the armor of the others it may cut through. Regardless, he is immobilised, as are that wall of wings Bertholdt had guided as their lightning rods ground all who sought to soar above them. Paralyzing many, fried and shattered to the ground. Those who can still fight must meet them on foot. Fearful that the banished can also soar above them, a terrifying reversal.

Levi leaves some of his Squad, Erd and Gunther to oversee the combat here. Petra and Auruo, who are the remainder of his squad surge along with him with a handful of soldiers. The best at flying. To head towards the palace.

Shimmering white and towering to the clouds, the edge of the world.

Levi is once again barred.

What was her name again...? Levi tries to remember. Her icy blue eyes reminding him of Erwin only by the colour. For there is no boldness in her passive glare. She will do her duty and protect this place, but she does not want to fight. Skilled fighter that she is. A waste Levi thinks. Engaging them agilely, her hits brutal and precise. Nothing is wasted. 

Learning this of her.

They know what to do.

Overwhelming her and her soldiers, with thorny wire they surge around into the ground and buildings. Like they did with the lightning rods, energy surges and sparks along the wire. Momentarily, until it thrums to the ground; it should do the trick enough to halt all those caught between them. Levi's barrier protecting the humans from crossfire.

This young woman, her name is Annie- seeing such a tactic. Realising it, her eyes widen in fear for a moment. She uses a skill Levi has never seen. Icy blue crystal emerges from her wing tips to keep the lightning from reaching her. Unfortunately the move is a double edged sword. And while the crystal shields her from the lightning, protecting her from its damage. The crystal grows and consumes her. Her own protective tactic immobilizes her. Encasing her limbs, her wings, her vital organs.

Levi's soldiers in awe of the beautiful shimmering rock she has created, no doubt it'd be prized in the underground.

Levi orders that Petra and Auruo stay here to support the soldiers who are still fighting. Make sure no stragglers by the gate past them. Here the last of his squad will wait, to strike down this General of crystal. Should she eventually break out, they must hit her with lightning in that moment to beat her. If they fail to, she will prove a powerful adversary with the element of surprise no longer to their advantage. 

They swear to him they will not fail.

Levi wishing he had the confidence they have in him himself. Knowing it's for the best he goes alone to face the Grand Ruler.

This way they can go all out again.

Levi surges into the palace, flying up past the swirling staircase to near the peak where the throne room is located. A deafening speed.

When he reaches it-

\--

Levi is sharply alert, concerned there may be another barrier he doesn't know about and an ambush is waiting for him. While he may want to take Zeke on alone, Zeke may not feel the same way given he's on his home ground. Here in the heavens he has reinforcements.

Levi's wings pulse black and thronging energy to crackle away any barrier or illusions that may be in place.

Not wanting to be caught off guard.

He reaches the throne room, prepared to shoot on sight, at will.

The second he sees Zeke's form that is.

His wings flap back to allow him to ascend, landing onto the strip of blue rug leading to the throne. The spiraling white of marble shines all around.

A sword in each hand, the grip backhanded as Levi is most comfortable with wielding especially whilst in flight. There is no one else here, aside him and-

"I must acknowledge your cunning. To have made it here to the throne room."

Who stands before the throne is not Zeke.

Rather- an angel, a young woman, he has never seen before.

Her hair jet black, her eyes a piercing steely blue.

Decked in white dress robes and golden armor as it usually goes for royalty.

Around her neck, trailing about her is a red mantle, as crimson as her magnificent wings. Spread out behind her despite her feet being planted firmly upon the ground.

A sword beneath her held out gauntleted hands, them atop the hilt. Resting and at the ready. The blade also gold as its tip deceptively kisses the ground.

Her disposition is calm yet raging all at once.

Her voice quiet, is sharp within the near empty throne room.

"O foul evil who seeks to destroy our pure realm. You shall not pass further. I shall not allow you."

Her wings flex out, a surge of energy as they are encased in familiar ravaging flame. Bursting forth, the embers catching upon her raised up sword, scorching around it into harrowing all consuming fire. Held in both her hands as she settles into a battle ready stance. The flaring sword drawn back and pointing at him as flames rage around the throne room, trapping any way of escape or help. No mercy will be shown here.

"Be at ease banished one. Retched monster you may be, I, Mikasa of the house of Ackerman will eradicate you! Prepare yourself!"

Surging forth with that flame encased sword, fire bursts forth with her strike. Levi countering it, quickly setting into motion his blades, spinning round and round with them, his wings tucked in- turning round and round through the flames at a fearsome speed. His energy expended not to a stronger barrier but countering dark lighting into his blades. He cuts through her flames, dead locking his blades in hers. The flames nearest, dispersed, thrown off by his twirling blades. Mikasa shocked, for a second. Not one to underestimate the enemy, she is simply not used to having an opponent as strong as she. Such power. Not even the Grand Ruler who always held back in their training lessons was like this. And neither was-

She lets out a battle worthy cry, louder than she's ever, piercing as the flames grow with it. Accompanying her voice as her wings catapult her back, unlocking their swords. A second. Before they meet again, Levi not letting her send another surge of flames his way, closes in. Clanging metal to metal. As Levi blocks her strikes, insanely powerful, with strength to match it.

They meet blow after blow, Mikasa not relenting an inch and her foe neither. 

The tapestries around them dwindled ash.

Sweat drips from their brows, flying off their skin to become steam. Levi is caught off guard as Mikasa seeks to take a hit from one of his blades in order to break out from this endless clash.

Levi swerving his hit at last minute to miss her, instead catching her off guard as well when his leg swings in to kick her away. Causing her to be thrown back, her wings and flames cradling her to land against the throne. Steadying as she wonders why this banished had not cut into her at the chance. Even if he did sense her intentions, he could not know what they will mean. What she is planning. Her flames scorch forth with greater heat as she gathers her wits, her resolve. A wall between them momentarily.

Levi hanging back as well, keeping an eye on the flames.

Even with his barrier, his own armor. Having kicked against Mikasa's surely blessed armor to put distance between them, has cost him. His leg might actually be broken. It hurts so bad even his right wing is feeling it. Levi grits his teeth, binding his damaged leg enough so he can probably stand on it. He won't expend anymore energy on it other than that, least not now when it could cost him his life. This apparent as he dodges the concentrated burst of flames Mikasa shoots out from her wings, the wall dwindled down. Fire cutting through the smoke, only a moment of disguise. Levi narrowly misses the shots, his barrier crackling around him when he gets too close to the flames already burning around him. Along the walls. A pillar bursting when Mikasa's shots pick up speed, all released in rapid succession to try to get to Levi who had taken cover behind it. Swearing. He quickly dodges with all his ability. Swerving erratically. Knowing the shots will be even faster when he darts from added cover. Soaring, twisting to avoid her fire at all extremes.

Mikasa looking perplexed he can do so.

And when he can't, he swirls with his blades to cut through the flames. Extinguishing them.

He lands onto the throne room floor to regard her next move, when the shots cease.

Mikasa watching him, her sharp eyes boring into him to miss no movement, or any sign of a potential trick. He likewise to her.

"That all you got? You gloomy brat," Levi says, Mikasa's cheeks flushing from his remark. Maybe that's not the first time someone has called her that? 

At this impasse.

Honed like her blade.

The flames flicker along it as they suddenly dwindle down. Smoke barely rising as they extinguish and all that is left is the bare blade turned black.

Levi not letting his guard down for a moment even as she sheaths her sword.

A hand suddenly raised to touch her red mantle.

"My apologies. Rather than merely a banished- you must be a devil to have such strength. I should have known. Given you were able to break through my barrier like it was nothing."

Barrier?

There'd been a barrier at the gates but that was the usual-

Levi recalls the guards' horror, their alarm.

...so that was it...

There'd been another, seemingly invincible-

Mikasa speaks.

"You truly have my respect. Scum you may be. Not even the Goddesses can breach my barrier. Therefore, I shall allow you to be the first to experience this true power of mine."

She ascends a few feet into the air.

The mantle twists and turns, flowing, unraveling- it too sparks into flame. Its embers dispersing across her wings. Fire melding into red and blaring light. Crimson stars sparkle along her wings, twinkling into runes. Growing and etching out upon the energy her wings pulse with. A skill of unfathomable might. Her hands reach out lowly aside her as her wings spread.

Fear and wonder seeks to pierce every cell in Levi's body as he realises this sort of attack will have him done for. Obliterated. Earlier Mikasa had shown him her strength as a knight. An Ackerman. But this is on another scale entirely. The mantle around her neck must have been a seal. To seal away her godly powers surely inherited by-

"The Red Swan," Levi breathes out lowly, his gaze awed yet piercing. Damn. This situation is getting more complicated by the second.

Levi apologises internally to his soldiers. All the citizens of the underground who had followed him out to the surface. For if he falls here-

If he falls here...

He will never get to meet Eren again.

He finds solace in that even if she is going to be his end; at least he had been able to meet her, his and Eren's, their-

"You got something wrong Mikasa," Levi says, his manner of speech too lax, coarse, he's always been like that. He can tell it rubs her the wrong way, just like his words that perturb her.

Levi decides to make a bet.

Even as he braces himself best he can for her attack, futile it may be.

His blades raised back with his wings.

Maybe he can cut his way out from here if he has to.

"I was able to break through your barrier not because I'm a devil. Actually, I didn't even notice your barrier was there. I was able to pass through it, easily- because I like you, am an Ackerman."

"You... are an Ackerman...?!"

Mikasa starts, her mounting energy continuing for the decisive blow despite the stutter of her utterance.

"T-then," Mikasa says, just as the flames upon her wings burst around them all consuming.

Levi holding up his blades higher, ready to try cutting through.

An error on his part, as those flames merely were to swallow up the runes. The flames wrapping and settling down around her neck like a scarf. A red mantle once more. The seal back in place. Her near shoulder length dark hair falling back against her neck and cheeks.

"If you are an Ackerman..." Mikasa says solemnly, her voice even quieter than before. No longer running with her steely resolve. It hobbles as she does on her feet. Her red wings spread and gliding her down the couple feet back to the floor. With her wings not aflame, her shimmering feathers simply gorgeous crimson. Encased in heat. Her armored steps clink as they settle to the charred marble of the throne room. The flames no longer fed by her, flickering out. Mikasa... starts to walk towards him.

She is a smart girl.

She has surely figured it out.

Which is why her shoulders are shaking.

As she says, on the verge of tears, reminding Levi of Eren in a paled, downplayed way- "...then you must be... my father?"

Her face downturned to her feet, her hair shielding her face from Levi's view.

Ah.

Fuck.

What was he supposed to do during a time like this?

Hug her right?

"Yeah. That's right Mikasa. I'm Levi Ackerman, your father."

He sheathes his blades, opening his arms up to her. Rather awkwardly, and weakly for all his brazenness before. Given how she steps over towards him, a hand curling to rub across her eyes. It's the right move isn't it? Levi prepares to hold his daughter for the first time.

Not ready as Mikasa's fingers tighten into a fist and she punches him in the face.

Sending him flying into the nearest wall. Some of it crumbling into rubble. His body not broken, from the barrier of his wings protecting him. Which had made the marble take the brunt of the blow. It still hurts like hell though. His jaw isn't broken so he's grateful even if his cheek is swelling up. Honestly he should be impressed. Mikasa hadn't used any of her divine powers for that punch. That punch had been her pure muscular strength. As an Ackerman of course.

"Stupid... papa!" Mikasa scolds him, her shoulders heaved back as some tears do scatter out from her eyes. Upright. Her expression anguished and vexed. As she glares over at him. Her fists at the ready in case he retaliates.

She calms, even looking a twinge pleased on seeing how far her punch threw him. Her fists lowering.

He's in a way relieved she feels better at her one hit success, otherwise she might slug him some more.

"What took you so long?" she asks, almost like a little girl, "Mama... mama has been waiting this whole time for you!"

Levi's heart wobbles painfully at that, swollen like his face is in pride at how strong and beautiful his daughter is. On hearing about Eren. And surely on what else Mikasa does not say. The little girl Mikasa is no longer, she must have waited too.

"Where is Eren?" Levi asks, thinking Zeke has Eren locked up somewhere. To ensure they'll never be apart. Levi assuming with Mikasa's presence here instead of Zeke's, Zeke must have trained and brainwashed her... but that does not appear to be the case. Now that she knows who he is she offers no resistance.

Mikasa steps towards Levi, offering the hand she'd punched him with, to help him up. Levi almost chuckles at that. Even if he isn't smiling, she's looking at him oddly like she can tell he's amused. Her face also not giving much away. A comfortable tension. If there is such a thing.

With him on his feet, damn she's taller than him. Definitely because Eren. Mikasa reaches into a pouch at her hip and pulls out some gems. Colourful and of varying shape, she tosses them out to her right. The gems stretching in an oval shape, large to fit them through. The gems glowing as they suspend in the air. Opening a portal. The night sky on the other side.

"I'll take you to him," she says, nodding. Suddenly determined.

She flies through the portal.

Levi follows after her.

\--

As they fly through the vast night sky, where it must be up high from how close the sky feels and how faraway the ground is. Unable to be seen from this height, even past the clouds they sometimes swoop around.

Mikasa asks him.

"Why didn't you just tell me to begin with?"

"About what?" Levi asks, a hundred things on his mind right now. Wondering how his soldiers are faring. If they've signaled to Hanji about any mishaps. 

The day done, dusk overtaken by Mikasa's flames. It should be night and yet he feels it has come too soon. Even so anticipation fills him, on what- who will be at the end of this short journey. 

"About how you're... my father," Mikasa starting out coolly, ends softly.

Levi glances her way.

"Oh, that huh. Sorry about that. I figured you wouldn't believe me if I did tell ya. Least not without a fight to prove it."

Mikasa is quiet as she processes this response, nodding.

"You're correct."

She swoops lower to lead him to the unseen earth. Greenery stretching out below them, it growing more familiar as they come to a lake, a rushing waterfall beneath them in the distance. This place... Eren's domain. Where they had gotten married, became mates. The tree no longer there and the cavern sealed as he registers the changes. The rock slimmed in and above it all, fashioned like the palace but on a smaller and simpler scale, made with glowing crystal from their caverns. A castle. A tower.

Mikasa leads him up it, past the hot springs. The goats still present, reside on the modified cliffs. Up to the very top they go where a dome hovers. Closer than where the tippity top of the mountains had been, to the heavens.

That dome it turns out is a barrier. Shimmering gold and warning you in that it allows itself to be seen at all. Mikasa passes through it with ease, nodding to Levi. Indicating he can do just the same. Levi glad she's not a trickster as he too passes through it as if it were nothing. 

Arriving down into a beautiful garden. Flowers of every colour blossomed all around. Butterflies and bees roaming from petal to petal, legs dusted in pollen. Their tree that had touched the lake, he'd thought gone, its branches kiss the stream slowly flowing by. Surrounded by more fragrant flowers, apple trees. Bushes of berries. Small birds flitter off to turn in for the night. A few resting along the seat of the marble fountain at the centre of it all, hopping about. A stony path leading to this fountain, nestled amongst the green grass. 

All is beneath the cool shade of the night. The moonlight and starlight all there should be to lend them sight to the surrounding area. Yet lending to greater illumination is the figure in trailing white. Sitting, floating at the seat of the fountain. His white wings larger than before with his added height, his longer legs. Long silky dark brown hair hangs near his wide hips. Dangling yet flowing as he keeps suspended in the air, comfortable and more naturally than the angels below could. A superior being that resides over them. A golden halo of stars glimmer above his head. Stars too are decked across his pure white feathers, glistening along them like dewy drops. His whole being is the light. As transcendent as the moon, yet brighter than the stars. His gaze passive and morose, even as the little bird from the fountain jumps up onto his offered finger, his extended hand. His hand lifted to look upon the tiny bird. His large green eyes, far more beautiful than any jewel in heaven or on earth, with a rim of gold accentuating lush emerald. Like those stars, this brilliance outlines his slim figure as well. Shining, radiant. 

Eren is even more beautiful than Levi remembered. 

His otherworldly beauty- is really... truly-

_Breathtaking._

It pains Levi to look upon him, almost disbelieving that someone such as he had been waiting for him all these years.

Eren had told him didn't he, their love, their bond- is forever.

For all this longing, the time passed in a forgotten dream as he was lost in the dark. Something he'd never been before in his life, still in this moment, it seems unreal. Fragile. That like before, Eren can be taken away from him again.

As the little bird takes flight, Mikasa says. Looking to Eren warmly.

"We're home."

His melancholy disposition, faded as he turns to warmly smile at her in return, "Welcome home."

Realising what she said, as he sees, those lovely eyes of his widening as his whole body begins to tremble. Uncurling from his position, Eren rises-

"...Mr Levi?"

Stricken.

That this is might be an illusion.

The words feel gravelly as Levi forces them out, overwhelmed by the sight of him, the weight of the time they have lost. His happiness to finally be- "I'm home, Eren."

Besought with both that happiness and having held back for so long the agony of being apart from him, Eren stumbles down and forward, almost upon his feet. As he seeks to meet Levi. His arms reaching to wrap around Levi, Levi catching him before his feet can truly touch the ground. What he'd failed to do before. His arms wrap around Eren tightly as they slowly turn within the air. Within each other's embrace. Eren's face covered in tears, as they pour out uncontrollably. Eren's hands cupping Levi's face in disbelief, hopeful just as Levi, and also unsure and afraid.

"It's really you isn't it? My darling! Oh! Mr Levi! For so long I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too my beloved."

Levi kisses Eren, reveling in the feel of his soft lips. As pretty and pink as when he'd first kissed him.

Eren's silky hair glides across the backs of his knuckles as Levi sets his hands to his waist. Their feathers brushing against each other's with their wings so close; some of Eren's starlight clings to Levi. Eren overjoyed by his return. His tears subsiding, once Levi kisses them away. Kissing too his brow. Eren's cheeks flushed, delighted, his husband has returned and is well-

Wait.

Eren cups Levi's cheek, feeling how swollen it is.

Eren's eyes looking Levi up and down, sensing.

"You're injured!" he exclaims, his panic almost tangible with how he looks at Levi. Awash with worry. Levi lightly chuckles, almost startling his wife.

"It's not bad. I got to meet our daughter is all."

Eren puts two and two together.

Turning to Mikasa, scolding.

"Mikasa you didn't! You did this to your papa!?"

From having heard his daughter and Eren address him as such, an unfamiliar warm and scratchy feeling nestles in Levi's breast. Levi feels odd to be called such, yet pleased as fuck.

"Tch," Mikasa looks away, sheepish. Her hands held behind her back. A foot kicking at the air. Levi thinking if there was a rock nearby she would land just to kick it, "He deserved it mama. For how long he took to come home."

Eren looks appalled, Levi wonders if Mikasa isn't too old to not get grounded because that seems to be where Eren is headed if his distraught tone is anything to go by.

"Mikasa!"

Despite being a distinguished knight, a grown lady, Mikasa fidgets. A smidgen embarrassed since it's upset Eren so, her brash behavior, so she'd being chided. But she's sticking to her guns. Good girl Levi almost says; somehow knowing Eren will turn that disapproval on him if he dares says a word. Eren is angry for his sake and yeah she did almost kill him. But she was going to do it with resolve, and that's important. 

"...maybe I did go a little overboard," she says, "I didn't know who he was at first," she mumbles too, mumbling even more as she says, her soft voice small, "...sorry papa..."

Levi's heart feels like it's going to be encased in that fuzzy feeling forever, it shuffling into the pound it's usually at with Eren so close. Tugging him over to a grassy bank, at the foot of their tree. For him to rest his head on Eren's lap, as Eren concentrates and blesses him. Healing his bruised face, dispelling his fatigue and ridding him of other small wounds. Eren's hand hovering over his body as he transmits that light from him to heal him. Eren needing more time for his leg.

"You'll get grass stains on your dress," Levi lets him know, scowling about it already. He's happy that finally Eren is wearing something that covers more of his skin. Even if there's no sleeves, at least Eren's legs are covered. So long as he doesn't cross them, so they emerge from a slit. Levi can compromise. Occasionally.

"It's fine sir," Eren says, still frowning over his injuries no matter how minor they are.

As Levi relaxes, letting Eren heal him and ease his tension, his sore muscles.

Eren turns to Mikasa who has come to hover near them. Almost too shy to sit with them. Levi about to tell her to sit her ass down too, when Eren asks her. His demeanor overly serious, something Levi is not used to.

"So it's happened then. You can take the seal off as you please now, Mikasa."

Mikasa nods. Replying.

"Uncle... no, excuse me. Former Grand Ruler Zeke has abdicated his throne to me. I now rule as my right as his heir apparent."

"When did this happen?" Eren asks.

Mikasa is a little hesitant with her words, "When... I was fighting against papa. Probably right before the end of our match I realised the former Grand Ruler had absolved himself of his duties."

As Eren settles into his thoughts, Mikasa offers these words to soothe him, "He's gone, mama."

While that sounds like it should be good news, from Eren's expression- anguished... then hauntingly decisive. Cold. There's something else going on. After all, where had Zeke gone? Levi has no idea. To fight against the Goddesses himself? Since Mikasa's barrier has been effective all these years. No... that can't be it...

"We don't have much time left then," Eren says, turning to his husband, sensing Levi's confusion by his resumed scowl- Eren smiling at him, "I'll explain to you soon my love." 

He regards Mikasa, resolute.

"We will meet again," Eren bows his head to her, "Return to your throne at haste, our daughter. Rule justly and gracefully. I know this world will be beautiful, with you overseeing it."

"Yes!" Mikasa says, tearful a moment. Wiping them away. A fist to her heart in salute, "As my first act as Grand Ruler... no! As Supreme Ruler! I shall go and call off all previous declarations of war against the banished!"

In a flash, she seems to have flown off.

Her newer powers as Supreme Ruler activated with Zeke's abdication and the full admission of it to someone of high divinity.

With Mikasa on her way to call off the fighting, Levi is relieved. The soldiers of the underground were surely putting up one hell of a fight, given he'd not detected many casualties through the barrier he extends across them. Like this there will be no more, for either side.

With Mikasa as this realm's ruler...

How did that come to be?

As if sensing, hearing his very inquiry Eren is looking down upon him.

His happy, warm expression once more steeped in that melancholy Levi thinks doesn't suit him at all.

"Don't worry, I'm going to tell you everything. Mr Levi."

Eren bends forth to kiss his brow tenderly. As he rises back up.

He begins.

\--

What Levi had missed.

What had happened after he'd been sealed away.

Eren had managed to flee.

Zeke had returned, and perhaps feelings guilty by what Levi had said had unsealed Eren powers and had restored him his memories. 

With Eren able to use his powers, he'd escaped to his domain. Sealing it off to Zeke and the rest. Eren had been determined at first to wait there, raising their baby, their daughter Mikasa all on his own for however long it took. Until Levi broke free from where ever he was being held. Eren wanting for them to be together again. Having faith that one day, they will be.

Eren was certain he could do it. He could bear anything. He'd laid their egg in their nest. And once it hatched he'd nursed her. He'd loved and cared for her best he could. And as she grew from a tiny babe to a child. Once he was done teaching her how to fly. With the Ackerman texts Eren was able to teach her how to hone her strength. The skills only she and her papa could do. Eren letting her know even if Levi, her papa wasn't with them. He loves her very much. 

Happily they'd lived together. Comfortably. Mother and child. Even if Eren did feel bad Mikasa hadn't friends. And hadn't seen what else that there was in their realm aside from their little sliver of paradise. Most importantly. She was safe.

So he'd thought.

Zeke had tried numerous times already to visit. Never by force. Knowing Eren would not hold back if he tried. Each time Eren refused him entry. Not wanting to see him, for what he did. Unless he released Levi from where he'd imprisoned him. Zeke refusing to tell him, but Eren had figured out where it must be. The farthest he could make it from Eren. The underground.

Eren would have gone after Levi if he could.

But he did not want to risk endangering Mikasa.

Along with that, while he'd been able to teach her how to control her Ackerman strength, he had no means to teach her about her divine powers. He'd learnt by Natural Antigravity from being up in the realm of the gods. How to use his powers. It's taught through the environment, not by method. An environment she's never been in and where they cannot go. At a loss at what to do, and not familiar with sealing like Zeke is. Eren had to eventually enlist Zeke's help, to control Mikasa's godly powers before they overwhelmed her. 

He'd allowed Zeke into his domain and they came to an agreement.

Zeke would train Mikasa in the way of the Warriors. He'd seal her divinity until she reaches a mature age where she should be strong enough to control it. He would also, to prove to Eren he means her no harm, name her his heir. A special vow goes with that. Sinful should you break it. Destructive to Zeke who would have to take responsibility for going back on his word.

Eren had agreed and in return... Zeke would be allowed to visit Eren.

At this Eren weeps, begging Levi's forgiveness. Levi wipes Eren's tears away. Afraid of what will come next, horrified he may be. It is not as worse as he'd imagined. Reassuring Eren that the one who should be asking for forgiveness is not Eren, but he. Since Levi had not been here to protect him... or their child...

Levi had feared the worst, his gut churning in disgust at Eren's fearful and tearful reaction. As Eren lies against him, his head laid to his shoulder. Levi's arm curled around him, his fingers stroking through his long silky hair. Levi tries to keep calm for Eren's sake as Eren tells him.

What Zeke had said.

During those times.

Every year Zeke would get to visit him. 

Zeke only allowed to be accepted at the lowest part of the domain.

This aspect keeping, even as Mikasa's barrier over Paradi grew powerful enough to keep the Goddesses away. Eren not keen on the idea of taking Zeke up here to his haven. Where he and Mikasa oft reside.

Why he asks for forgiveness... is because he'd decided then.

With Mikasa well. Her powers no longer threatening to destroy her and her future bright.

Mikasa eventually will be strong enough to defend herself against all who may try and thwart her.

Eren had decided, in order for him to get safely out and past the gates. To try to save Levi from the underground. He must first convince Zeke. He must rebuild the trust between them, even if this time it would be a lie. (But hadn't it been to begin with? Levi remarks, wanting to bite his tongue after the fact as Eren looks so sad upon hearing that.)

Eren had tried his best, to be towards Zeke as he was before.

For if Zeke thought he'd never betray him, Eren could get away before Zeke tries to hinder him on his way to the underground. That had been Eren's plan then. That's all it had been and yet.

His big brother... Zeke had become rather odd!

He was still kind to him, doting on him. But he'd say and do things Eren didn't understand. When he visited he liked to kiss Eren's legs, hold his hands in his, touch his neck, and smell his hair. More often than once he'd begged Eren to give him a kiss, not only on his cheek. He always wanted to touch Eren in some way. Eren sure Zeke would find him out each time he'd flinch away, or his wings would tuck in, repulsed that Zeke had so casually folded his over Eren's. Since only mates should really do that.

Zeke who'd always called him cute, and pretty before. Insistent to let Eren know, calling Eren 'his beauty', 'his Goddess'. Sure to bring him gifts from the capitol with each visit. Eren unable to resist the sweet candies he'd brought, sharing them with Mikasa. Who'd either be off in the gardens here to give Zeke the privacy he insisted on, or still in the city for her lessons. Eren delighted to hear she'd made friends however few they may be. Angels her age! Eren had marveled at. Weighing the pros and cons of this situation constantly. Zeke's guards not allowed in, no longer accompanying Zeke or hanging around as more time passed. And Zeke's trust... his confidence grew.

And with it.

Aspirations Eren had never known Zeke would consider.

Eren snatching his hand away from Zeke's; unable to deter him from placing a hand on his bare knee.

As Zeke had been talking to him about Mikasa. How it was a shame she didn't take after Eren more. But don't worry big brother doesn't mind. She is still Eren's daughter. And she will be his heir apparent, even after Eren has their baby.

It'd cost Mikasa some of her lessons but Eren had refused to allow her to go outside his domain for many years after Zeke's remark. Only letting him back in when Eren realised if he remained angry... terrified of Zeke, Zeke's trust in him would plummet. And so Eren had carried on. Luckily, him drawing back had only made Zeke more desperate to win him over and never again did Zeke bring that topic up.

Instead.

Zeke had stroked his cheek, telling him about how he'd gone for an audience with the Goddesses.

Eren naively considering, Zeke will end the war on terms other than his own. That he may have broken out from whatever madness that had come over him and he would return Levi to Eren- and so-

That was not the case.

Eren's expression is hollow as he tells Levi.

Zeke had asked the Goddesses, in return for returning Eren to them.

That they must allow him to go with Eren.

That they must recognise Zeke as a god.

He'd told Eren, his case was convincing. 

He'd sealed away a mighty devil. An Ackerman. That meant his strength is on par to a god's. He is already half god. The old ways must change. The Goddesses will only resume authority over the planet and balance brought back to this world if they accept that he... belongs with Eren.

The Goddesses were stubborn, foolish he'd called them. To deny their bond. Zeke had lamented acidly, an infuriated that Eren had not often seen his brother be. The Goddesses had denied his claim, stating that some of Zeke's powers are from the blood he shares with Eren. How with Eren so near to him, he's able to be as strong as he is. That Zeke is doing what he'd accused Levi of, and stealing Eren's divinity. Preposterous! Since Eren had given it to him freely. Because Eren had granted his wish. 

The Goddesses would not budge on the matter. Persistent that without the god Eren, the former Red Swan, Zeke's power is not absolute. It is not the Truth.

Besides.

Zeke had _sealed_ , not _slain_ a devil.

To be a God means you must create as you destroy and destroy as you create.

Eren had known then he was trapped. He could not risk leaving this place. For if he did and Zeke somehow got one step further than he, surely Zeke would kill Levi for the status of god.

Despairing that they would never meet again, that Zeke would kill Levi. Eren had wept and wept and wept and wept. Zeke begging for Eren's tears to stop. Eren unable to believe in Zeke's word. As Zeke had sworn to him he would not kill Levi. For Eren's safety, Levi must be kept sealed away for all eternity. But Zeke would not end his life. Not when it would upset Eren so.

He'd find another way, Zeke had promised.

Eren fearful then too of Mikasa's life, the vow for her as Zeke's heir the only thing he'd been sure of.

Zeke would not return for a visit for years.

Eren always reaching to sense Levi, that somewhere far from him to reassure him he's still alive- he'd been certain at some point through that duration Zeke had gone back on his word.

Until Zeke's recent visit.

Where he'd told Eren, he'd figured it out.

A way for them to be together, and the world saved.

It's so simple.

\--

"In order for the Goddesses to acknowledge him, he is going to eradicate all humans from this earth...?" Levi reiterates what Eren just said, repulsed. Almost unable to comprehend. How evil Zeke is. Hating Zeke even more than he'd thought possible.

"Yes, if he kills an entire species and creates something new in its place. They must accept him."

Levi wipes away more of Eren's tears, tired of seeing them, all because of that damn Zeke.

"That is his plan," Eren says, "Given that he has abdicated, and Mikasa is ruler now. He's serious about it. I do not doubt him about this... when I saw his eyes as I did..."

By abdicating Zeke would be proving that it was not by his powers as Grand Ruler that he could do this. And since humans were the farthest beings from where Eren is, he could also claim that Eren's divinity as the Red Swan did not affect him. And actually, because those powers and title had been passed onto Mikasa he can't use them anymore anyway, since Eren right now is-

"There is another thing I have not yet told you my love," Eren says, looking over to Levi, tenderly. He caresses his cheek. All healed up.

"I am no longer your dear Red Swan. My divinity has been cut in half, since Mikasa inherited that title and those powers."

Comprehension settles, as Eren does atop his chest, Eren's magnificent wings unfurling behind him as he tells him, "With you here with me, we are finally complete."

"What do you mean... Eren," Levi asks, he knows and yet he does not know.

"Both you and I, are fallen stars," Eren recalls, "I fell. By heeding the call of one who I felt a connection to. I met my brother. I granted his wish to ease his loneliness. I like you who had come to the surface when you were not allowed to- was not allowed so young a constellation to come to this plane. But I did anyway because someone called to me. Zeke recognised that, and to keep me from falling from grace he kept me pure. By sealing away my divinity and my memories. He was able to keep me from becoming tainted. And I was able to not turn into a devil."

Levi thinks it over, this crazy world. Trying to turn someone as beautiful as Eren into a devil...

"I am grateful to him, for saving me, but I cannot turn a blind eye to what he wishes to accomplish."

Eren says, pained as he may be he has long come to a conclusion inside himself on the matter.

Returning to the original topic.

"And you too Mr Levi... you were supposed to turn into a devil from the curse of the banished. Even before that by your Ackerman blood. And yet you didn't. Why? I saved you that second time you almost turned, from my blood that had built a resistance to this world. And since I am a god. I could purify you. But what of the first time, when your ancestors fell from paradise? Why did you not turn like them?"

As Eren gazes into his eyes, too lovingly, Levi can't help but kiss him. Their mouths sensually meeting, hot and wet. Eren's expression of bliss, as they kiss, when their lips parts- reaffirming to Levi that Eren is his.

Breathlessly, adorable that even in this situation Eren would explain. His hair pooling about them. His fingers trailing over Levi's breast in gentle, swaying turns. 

"I read in our archives, eventually even as a human it should have happened. As an Ackerman who survived to become human, your heart was to become a titan's heart no matter what. And it would have, at the end of your lifespan."

After he'd been buried in the ground huh, Levi considers. How many titan's hearts had been that of disgraced angels? And that of humans? More than you can count. Almost like.

"The stars..." Levi breathes, looking over Eren's halo, his wings. 

Eren's voice is gentle in the prolonged night, "I saved you then too. You who longed and wished upon me like no other. When I was the Red Swan... that connection I felt was to you. It was you who I fell for to grant your wish. Merely, along the way, because of our shared blood, Zeke was able to intercept me. So I was not able to meet you then. I remember everything. I fell for you because we belong together. It is my fate, as it is yours to ascend. Do you understand... Mr Levi?"

Levi sits up, as Eren does. Eren's hands cradled in his, Levi's thumb stroking over the backs of them as their wings touch. Black against white, white against black.

So he was supposed to have died that day, when his constellation vanished.

Vanished... to grant him a miracle.

This miracle.

Levi embraces Eren. Kissing him fiercely, holding his lovely face in his hands. Drawing back, to marvel at Eren's reddened lips, his dark long eyelashes, flickering up. As Eren gazes at him with similar wonder.

"I love you Eren," Levi tells him, Eren brimming over with joy.

"I love you too! Mr Levi!"

They rise up, turning together, into the air. Nearer to the sky. The stars.

Eren proclaiming.

"This is our destiny. Together we are one god, one constellation. The Goddesses could not accept me back incomplete. Only together can we fly high, and return to where we belong! Now! Let us go!"

"Yeah! Let's go Eren!"

Their hands held in each other's, the golden barrier dissolves from the top, disappearing seemingly into the earth. The dispersed particles flowing up from the plants, as they burst forth up, up, up, up, ever higher.

To the brink of nothingness.

Soaring at a speed unsought and unknown.

They fly until they meet the blaring stars, gathering around them. To welcome them back to space where they belong.

Silver stars twinge across Levi's wings, likewise a halo atop his head. Eren smiling at him as he notices. Levi unsure when they'd emerged, so caught up in admiring Eren's radiance.

Encircling the lovers, taking shape, the goddesses once spurned while exalted appear.

Gold like the sun, her wings, her flowing hair, her dress.

The Goddess Historia is the first to greet them.

The Goddess Ymir, drifting in behind her. A milky way of dark colours. Grey stars freckle her indigo blue black wings. Her dress a creamy white.

The Goddess Frieda appearing last, with a boom, enshrouded in the colours of a supernova. 

Strangely despite her resemblance to the Goddess Historia, her long dark hair also reminds Levi of Eren.

"So! I think there's enough of us here to get along with the proceedings," Frieda says, knowing exactly why they're here. As if she'd been expecting them today precisely. Her smile bright and pleasant, like an open flower on a summer day. Except for the grey cloud swirling about her as her robes. You'd have not thought of what lies behind such a smile.

Ymir waves a hand flippantly, "Yeah, because those old maids didn't want to get up in time. Shiina was all telling Rose 'Oh~ let the youngsters go. This doesn't happen too often, they need more experience.' _Pah!_ Hags! Don't get me started on Maria either!"

"There isn't a second to lose," Historia says, ignoring Ymir's childish outburst. Historia's expression serious despite the concerned note chiming within her voice, her gaze determined as she looks over to their blue and green planet.

Out of all of them she looks the most regal, her disposition befitting of a goddess.

"Don't be putting on airs now Historia! They'll learn soon enough what a klutz you can be!"

Levi and Eren watch in silence as Historia headbutts Ymir's shoulder. Historia scolding Ymir, "And you shouldn't be bad talking your elders! Especially with the Creator as your namesake!"

Huh. You couldn't really tell with them all floating like this. But Historia is rather short.

Eren smiles over at Levi. 

Levi surprising Eren by straight up kissing his cheek, their arms locked together as their wings overlap.

"Historia is right. It's now or never."

Frieda, who seems the oldest, gains their focus with her words. Her black hair melding into the space around them, crosses her arms, her hands thrust out in front of her. Ymir and Historia following her actions. Their eyes closed and expressions concentrated. Stars glisten and shine from the tips of their fingers ,swirling into patterns like Mikasa's flames had. Connecting light, crisscrossing, zigzagging, white to gold, silver to black, the lines easing, flowing into red. Surrounding the pair. Who was once the Red Swan is instead-

Levi and Eren with the red light following around them, surge together in resumed flight. A crossing and turning form of black and white. Like a comet. Hurtling closer to the atmosphere of their earth, upon their Wings of Freedom. A newly formed constellation. Their wings bursting behind them to put them at a pause. Watching over their planet. Knowing between the two of them, without saying a word what it is they must do.

Their stars align.

This fate is certain.

\--

Hanji had gotten word there'd been a ceasefire.

That guy Levi had said was the ruler wasn't the ruler anymore. Instead an angel who was apparently Levi's daughter?! (hoboy this was getting wild!) is now ruler. And she had ordered a halt to all hostile actions, for wounded to be cared for... and as that had been getting done, unfortunately they here at the midway base had been ambushed! 

Their soldiers up in the heavens, the battle worn but not needing medical care had come rushing over at their flares. A little too late. Hanji appreciates their efforts but even if those soldiers had been here to begin with it wouldn't have made much difference. They would have been annihilated either way, like near everyone had. Except the lucky few of them that had been investigating the caves. If Zeke had known about them he would have gone ahead and crushed them too. Or maybe he did notice? Had he discovered there were bigger fish to fry and he could just finish them off later? Even though Moblit had warned Hanji it might be too dangerous, they have to do their duty.

Hanji had sent out flares for Erwin and his soldiers below to know, if they didn't already know. The half god Levi had warned them about, Zeke. Is on his way.

\--

A beast.

That is what Commander Erwin cannot help but think as who can only be their god of death descends upon them. Their lightning rods fried out and rendered useless after trying to bear the blow of the incredible surge of energy expelled at them. From who actually is not truly a god, but an angel. That Grand Ruler, Levi had spoken to them of- Zeke.

His power is massive, matching his stature as he hovers above them with his giant white wings spread out. The 3D maneuver gear nearly useless here. This open terrain, black and empty, the cursed surface. Zeke is too skilled a flyer anyway. 

They're easy targets for Zeke who flies above them, or simply knocks them down by shooting those closest to him with beams of light. Gathered from his wings. Accurately directed with his guiding fingers, even changed within mid motion to strike elsewhere for a more devastating blow. A strategy on his mind even while dealing with them. Erwin understands the situation right away. Considering their armor is still working, Zeke could not have killed Levi. If they had even fought is another question. Regardless the answer is Zeke had not been beat... or found, which is why he is here. 

To defeat him is... impossible.

If Levi could not do it... no, Levi has simply not done it yet.

That Erwin has faith in for some reason.

Is it really reason?

His intuition.

That was oft based on logic. For this instance he doesn't know the inner workings. He just feels it in his breast. Even if they are not able to beat Zeke, he can be defeated. That is all the answer Erwin needs. Knowing what he should do. In order for the Garrison to fortify the gate with enough power to hopefully repel Zeke's attacks enough. So that the bulk of the citizens of the underground can retreat. Deeper, into the bunkers they've been preparing for years. Not just him, the founders of the Survey Corps too. How ironic that in order to find the truth outside they must search deeper within.

Such a truth, Erwin will take responsibility for.

As well as the lives of all those he urges, with him, "ADVANCE!"

To face off with Zeke. Not expecting them all at once, since it is a dire move. Suicidal. Mad. Enough to perhaps work. If they rush at him as one, perhaps someone will break through. If they can do that-

From the foot of the mountain.

With what energy he is able to expel, Zeke crumbles the wall into rock.

As they burst up, he takes hold of them all at once. Ammo stretching across a vast strip. Erwin grits his teeth, before yelling, "ADVANCE!!!!" ever louder. His soldiers crying with him. They push their motorbikes into increased speeds. To close the distance. Such a waste too that this new invention will all be scraps of metal soon.

That hope Erwin had felt, the despair he'd yet to experience, so high on his mound of bodies. Sacrifices from all those experiments, reckless digging, expeditions not yet sanctified. This is the price he will pay. His life. All their lives. For a few minutes to give humanity a possibility.

Will the future be better than the present they live in?

He won't get to know.

Zeke will kill every last one of them.

The boulders turn in the air, gearing up to shoot at them. Smash them and pulverise them.

Even so Erwin bellows out-

" _ADVANCE!!!!!_ "

His order he can no longer hear.

Silence suddenly settles around their planet. Stillness. As all, everything is suspended for a moment. No motion nor sound. Only sight. A sight to see. Pure and absolute, from the sky, is a light that suddenly engulfs them. 

Within those few seconds.

They see.

To the very stars where other planets reside. Where the sun and moon watch over them.

A wing of white and a wing of black stretch out as red stars fuse together and create a crimson bow. Fiery, pulsing red as a gold line stretches across it. The origin of this light that overcomes them. It blares into a miracle. What will be a decisive blow. In that moment, the hope that Erwin had lost, that he had never known was there all along, thrums in his breast as it revels in this glory.

The truth revealed.

The legend is here!

The golden arrow upon the crimson bow, supported by the emblems on their breast- their Wings of Freedom.

Beautiful.

All in a second.

Another taken as it strikes.

A pillar of light so quick, they are blinded.

That other second.

Their vision returns, adjusts.

The light washes over them. Pale and transient.

It travels to steadily concentrate into one spot.

Shining. A golden arrow once more. Quivering as it struggles to strike Zeke's heart, the tip wavering over it as Zeke grits his teeth. Resisting it with all his might. His wings battered, his robes torn and his glasses cracked over an eye. Survive, live, fight. He does not want to lose. 

On seeing the gold unravel from the arrow, revealing the crimson beneath- so unravels Zeke's resolve. Epiphany dawns upon him. And so to the soldiers it almost looks like, he has let the arrow pierce his heart. For indeed he has. A smile across his lips as the blood gushes out from him onto the earth. Zeke knowing, this is Eren's decision, his destiny for him. He will grant Zeke's wish. Even if the Goddesses don't, Eren will acknowledge him as a god.

To strike him down in this manner.

Only a god can kill a god. 

As the crimson pours forth from Zeke's body, suspended. A figure in white hovers above him, cupping Zeke's face and kissing his brow. Ephemeral, ethereal. An eternity that will disappear.

An angel they could say, but in the blink of an eye that translucent figure is gone and Zeke is falling.

Blink again.

And unfurling from where Zeke had been, from the blood he'd poured onto the black and desecrated earth- a tree is growing. Curving up ever more, until it is at a towering height. Straightening up, dark red leaves along its branches. From its roots nestled into the black earth, grass grows, other trees emerge, flowers bloom.

White flowers uncurl from the red leaves, into pink blossoms. 

Its sweet fragrance carried on the breeze as the petals are, as the white light is no more. The sky and sun overhead as Erwin looks around in awe. His comrades in the same manner, beholding the sudden flora that covers what was once dead. Fruit hang on branches as butterflies flutter past. Their wounds are healed, their fatigue eased. Those who had died remain so, and are buried in their new world. Their efforts will not be forgotten.

The Garrison open the gate when some of the soldiers give the right code. With no destruction brought upon them, they'd thought the worst may be over... but they'd not been expecting this. 

There is life on the surface once more.

They can take their armor off and walk above ground without fear.

Steadily, the evacuated citizens join them too.

Jubilant that they are free at last.

\--

The soldiers that are still on the mountain share in this joy, having experienced when heaven had been hell.

After the battle, for once there is peace.

Those who had not returned down to the liberated underground, are respected guests at the Supreme Ruler of Paradi's coronation. Angels who had supported the Grand Ruler of the past, given pardon if they bend the knee for her. Those few who do not choose to follow her, leave. A different sort of banished. Off to see a new world themselves. With the balance of the planet resumed under the authority of the Goddesses, the creators and maintainers of the universe. Angels and humans and all living beings can coexist in the same space. For all is right in heaven.

While the Goddesses... Gods, may only visit the planet for a matter of importance, or duty.

Levi and Eren are sure they'll find enough excuses to visit their daughter.

Mikasa walks down a carpet of red and gold, like her cape. Her mantle unfolded and hanging ordinate over shoulders, atop her armor. A white ribbon in her hair a gift from her trusted knight Annie. She steps onwards to the throne. Cheers all around her as she stands before it and turns to regard all her citizens and guests. Cheering from each balcony, looking down into the throne room. Pink flower petals rain down. Celebration lines the streets. Music and food to be enjoyed all week. They are commemorating her new rule, and peace on earth.

Mikasa is joyous like she has never been, for her parents are visiting her on this very special day.

Following after her.

They halt at the foot of the throne.

From his halo, Eren takes gold to make her a crown.

From the stars on his wings, Levi fashions gems to place on her crown.

As Mikasa sits upon her throne, her red wings unfurl and tuck.

Both her mama and her papa, gods of the heavens above. Place the crown they had made especially for her upon her head.

A kiss to her cheek, from mama.

Papa giving a kiss to her hand.

They stand at each side of her momentarily, returning to stand before her at the foot of the throne with a slight bow.

Both giving her the same blessing.

Their love.

The Supreme Ruler smiles, stunning all the room with her beauty.

Levi who smiles back at her, thrills Eren next to him.

Happy that at last they can be together in this beautiful world.

The continuation of the Red Swan Record, the beginning to the Wings of Freedom Legend.


End file.
